Star Wars The Clone Wars- Irad's Adventures
by Dark Brother 16
Summary: I am Eli Irad, a Padawan with great insight, but a Padawan noone listens to. With a reputation of a paranoid youngling, I am thrown into the Clone Wars to be the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. But I'm not the only one. These are my adventures in the Clone Wars. This is my sad story.
1. Chapter 1

The ship whizzed through the air over Christosis. The signs of recent battle were everywhere, there were even battle droids in retreat, following their tanks and being followed by mortar  
fire. This situation looked bad, and I didn't understand why Ahsoka seemed to think that the Republic was winning. On my opinion, the droids still had too many left to retreat. Even then, I could  
tell that something wasn't right. And that's why I got so annoyed when Ahsoka turned to me and said, "Looks like the tinnies are being pushed back."

"No," I replied. "Something's up. The Seperatists took forts in the Outer Rim with less than half this many droids."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she said, "You worry to much, Eli."

I scowled at her, then replied, "Think what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey, look, it's Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." And sure enough, as the ship landed, two Jedi walked up to it, discussing something animatedly. Obi-Wan Kenobi wore traditional  
white Jedi robes with gauntlets, shoulder guards and shin guards of the Grand Army of the Republic. He had kind, knowledgeable blue eyes brown hair and beard. Skywalker had blue eyes as well, but gave  
me the impression that he had either seen or done terrible things. Maybe both. His hair was brown, but not nearly as well kept as Kenobi's. He wore blue and black robes, which I thought was rather  
odd. Usually, black was the color that followers of the Dark Side wore. Though there was noone less likely to fall to the Dark Side, with Skywalker being the so-called Chosen One and all, I couldn't  
help feeling that he had trouble dealing with his darker impulses. Maybe being his Padawan was not such a good thing after all.

The ramp fell and I followed Ahsoka out into the sunlight. I could see Skywalker's face droop slightly with surprise and disappointment, but oddly, Kenobi's face seemed as if it were hiding a  
smile.

"Younglings?" Kenobi seemed amused.

Not so much with Skywalker. "And, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Ahsoka, and this is Eli Irad. We were told by Master Yoda to tell you to return to the Jedi Temple at once. There's an emergency."

"Well, I don't know if either of you have noticed, but we are in the middle of an emergency right here." Skywalker snapped.

"Yes," Kenobi added. "Our communications have been a little unreliable lately, but we've been calling for help."

I glared vindicatively at Ahsoka as she sheepishly replied, "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent us to deliver the message."

Skywalker threw his arms into the air and turned as he said angrilly, "Great! They don't even know we're in trouble."

But Ahsoka had an idea. "Maybe you could jump the communication through the ship that dropped us off."

The Masters looked at each other as they thought this through, then turned without a word to head to the communicator. Ahsoka and I followed, and I started to understand that Skywalker would  
most likely not accept me as his Padawan. There was silence as the communicator signal was jumped from the Republic Cruiser to Corescant. Ahsoka looked to Skywalker, then looked away quickly as he looked  
back. Instead, she looked to me, with what looked like expectation in her eyes. I silently signaled her that I knew nothing about what she wanted, and she looked away disappointedly.

Finally, the image of Master Yoda appeared on the holoscreen. The diminuative Jedi Master appeared relieved as he said, "Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Eli reached you, I am."

"Master Yoda," Kenobi said urgeantly. "We're outnumbered and our supplies are dwindling. We got your message, but I'm affraid we're not in a possition to go anywhere or do anything until help  
arrives."

"Send- a-zzz-zzz- I- zzz- zzz"

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda!" The image was gone.

The image of the clone officer who boosted thier communication re-appeared and told them, "Sorry sir, I lost the signal. The droids are jamming us. I'm affraid I can be of no more help." And he  
was gone.

Skywalker turned to Kenobi and said, "Looks like we're going to have to hold out a little longer, then."

Kenobi turned to Ahsoka and me and said politely, "Apologies, young ones. I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

I would have loved to have been appointed as Kenobi's Padawan. Ahsoka spoke up first, as usual. "We're the new Padawans. My name's Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm Eli Irad." I said simply. Odd. The certainty of attack made me seem slightly disinterested in this.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master."

"I'm at your service Master," Ahsoka replied awkwardly, "but I'm affraid I've been assigned to Matser Skywalker."

"What?" The word escaped both Skywalker's lips, and my own. She was assigned to Skywalker?! But I was assigned to Master Skywalker. I thought she had been assigned to Master Kenobi.

Apparantly, Skywalker thought the same way. "No, no, no, no. He's the one who ordered the Padawan." He indicated Kenobi.

"No." Ahsoka insisted. "Master Yoda was very specific. I'm to report to Anakin Skywalker, who will oversee my training to the rank of Jedi Knight." She ended with a smug expression.

I don't know what made me so angry. Maybe it was Ahsoka's smug expression, or maybe it was the obvious mistake that was being made in allowing Ahsoka to be Skywalker's Padawan instead of me.  
Maybe it was both. In any case, I stepped forward and said defiantly, "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I was assigned to Master Skywalker by Master Yoda."

Ahsoka looked puzzled. "But I thought you were going to be Master Kenobi's Padawan."

"No, I thought you were."

Kenobi smiled at Skywalker, who spluttered "But that doesn't make any se-"

"We'll sort this out later." kenobi interrupted. "Right now, we need to make sure that our heavy cannons are able to remain operational for the incoming attack."

"I'll get right on it." Skywalker offered, pushing past Ahsoka and me. Kenobi caught this and told Skywalker, "You'd better take them with you." Skywalker gave no indication that he had heard him,  
but Ahsoka and I followed him anyway.

We followed him through the camp up to a clone trooper with a shaved head and blue Captain armor. Skywalker aksed the Captain "What's the status, Rex?"

Captain Rex, who had been looking through binoculars to spot any droids, turned to the Jedi General and stood at attention as he said, "No sign of any droids, sir. Who're the younglings?" he asked,  
taking notice of us.

"I'm Anakin's Padawan, and he's his other Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano."

"Eli Irad." I added, listlessly. I didn't want him to think that I was imposing on anyone, like it seemed to me that Ahsoka was.

Rex looked to Skywalker suspiciously and said, "Sir, I thought you said you never had a Padawan."

"There's been a mix-up. The younglings aren't with me."

Ahsoka took this personally. "Stop calling us that. You're stuck with us, Skyguy."

I covered my face as soon as I figured out what she said. "Skyguy"? Really?! Skywalker was judging us both by what the other did, and this was not what I wanted him to think of me, as a disrespectful  
child. As Rex laughed, Skywalker turned to Ahsoka and demanded, "What did you just call me? Look don't get snippy with me, young one. I don't think either of you are even old enough to be Padawans."

There it was. He had drawn the conclusion. I had never been so embaraced, ever. And in front of one of the most famous Jedi in the Order. I would have thought that Ahsoka knew that the sensible thing  
to do was to just stop arguing, but she kept going. "Maybe we're not. But Master Yoda thinks we are."

"Well, unfortunately for you, Master Yoda's not here right now. That means that I'm in charge, and I say that you two stay here with Captain Rex, while he teaches you that a little respect can go a  
long way."

"Uh, right." Rex replied as Skywalker stormed off.

I rounded on Ahsoka. "You couldn't keep quiet, could you? 'Skyguy'? What the hell?"

"What?"

"You do know, don't you, that he's holding me responsible for your little quip too? I don't know if you've noticed, but he's not really too keen to have even one Padawan. That means that can not be  
two of us. If you're going to reduce both of our chances of becoming Padawans, then I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

"Look Eli, I don't want to be treated like younglings, do you?"

"We are younglings. And if we ever want to make it as Skywalker's Padawans, we need to be what we were trained to be- obedient and respectful."

Ahsoka had nothing to say to this, so she and Rex walked off toward the training grounds. I followed them, keeping care not to catch Ahsoka's eye and not looking at her myself. But within moments, she  
and Rex were deep in friendly conversation. Ahsoka was too light-spirited to stay angry for long. In a way, I admired her for that. It was something that I needed to work on.

"So, if we're Jedi, then we technically outrank you, right?" Ahsoka was saying.

Rex replied wisely, "In my book, experience outranks everything."

"What do you think, Eli?"

I was slightly taken aback that she still could be so friendly; it must have been silently agreed not to dwell on ourvlittle fight back there. "I agree with Captain Rex. Ranks are irrelevant in this war."

"Well then, if experience is what outranks everything, then we'd better get some." Her exression suddenly changed. "What's that?"

Captain Rex and I both snapped to where she was looking, and we saw a red glow comming from the other side of the bridge. From where the Seperatists were. Captain Rex shook his head ominously as he said,  
"Not good. Looks like they've activated an energy shield to block our heavy cannons. It's going to make things damn near impossible." He turned to us. "You want experience young ones, looks like you're about to  
get plenty."

We relayed the information to Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, and they began desperately trying to come up with a strategy. "I supppose we could lure them near the buildings and fight them that way." Kenobi  
said, stumped.

Ahsoka stepped forward. "If the shield is going to be such a problem, why not just take it out?"

"Easier said then done." Captain Rex replied. But it made sense, both ways. It would be difficult, but that did sound like the most practical answer.

Skywalker cleared his throut. "Well, I for one, ahem, agree with her. If that shield is the enemy's only defense, we should take action and destroy it."

"Well then, why don't you three go off and solve this particular problem together." Master Kenobi replied.

"Will do, Master." Ahsoka replied happilly.

"I'll decide what we do." Skywalker replied. Once again, Ahsoka spoke at a bad time.

As Master Skywalker surveyed the enemy lines, I decided to talk to Ahsoka about her over-talkativeness, again.

"Hey Ahsoka, I need to talk to you for a minute."

She looked at me and replied, "Sure."

"Excuse us for a minute, Master Skywalker." He looked at us surprised, but turned back to his surveying without a word.

"What is it, Eli?"

"You did it again, back at the conference chamber."

"Did what again?"

"Every time you speak out of turn, Skywalker gets closer to rejecting both of us."

Her expression darkenned. "'Speak out of turn'? It was my idea to go after the shield in the first place."

"Yeah, but we're nowhere closer to taking it out than becoming Supreme Chancellor."

"I didn't hear you giving any ideas."

"Well, you didn't have any either. Right now, the objective is to survive. But as soon as this fight is over, even if Skywalker does pick one of us, we can't both be picked. And because of you, it looks  
like neither of us are going to be picked."

"Because of me?" Ahsoka was getting mad now. I was already mad. "Because of ME? You're the one who has been focusing more on me than doing anything for yourself! If you think that this is a competition,  
then fine! From this point on, you and I are competimg for Shyguy's approval."

"Don't call him that. His name's not 'Skyguy'!"

"Hey!" Skywalker called. "Everything okay back there?"

While Ahsoka and I glared at each other, we both answered, "Yes, we're fine." We made our way back to Skywalker, and Ahsoka immediately asked, "Okay, what's the plan?"

Skywalker scoffed. "I thought that you were the one with the plan."

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm. You're the one with experience, who I'm looking forward to learning from." She winked at me in a way that said plainly, "Look at me, I'm going to win."

Skywalker turned back to his electro binoculars. "The droids are making thier way across that bridge, and are going to keep thier tanks behind the soldiers."

"We could go around them." Ahsoka suggested.

"That would take too long." Skywalker answered.

"Sneak through the middle, then." She was just trying to make suggestions faster than I could.

"Impossible, unless you could turn yourself into a droid..." He trailed off.

Ahsoka was defeated. "Okay, fine. My first lesson will to wait and let you come up with the plan."

Immediately, Skywalker said, "Well, wait's over. I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

As the droids passed over us, I fealt my heart quicken. The droids were very stupid, of course, but one slip up would get us caught. I just knew it. How I knew, I couldn't say. But once again, I had a bad  
feeling about this.

Ahsoka was not exactly glad of this plan either. As the droids passed by the box we were hidden under, she whispered to Skywalker, "This is a stupid plan. We should be fighting these guys instead of just  
sneaking around."

But Skywalker was not going to yield. "It's an old trick: if you can't cross the enemy's lines, let thier lines cross you."

I supposed that made sense, even if I didn't entirely agree. I would have preferred to sneak around, but as Master Skywalker pointed out, that would take too long.

Ahsoka sighed as she said, "Whatever. Can we move now, I can't stand sitting here for much longer." And with that, as soon as the last of the droids passed us, we began crawling along.

SCLANK! "Ouch." I struggled not to scream it. The box had scraped my leg, cutting the skin. We were forced to stop for a moment, holding our breath and hoping that we weren't seen. After thirty seconds  
of silence, I whispered, "Sorry." and we moved on.

"I think we're passed them, Master." Ahsoka said cheerfully. "We may pull this off yet."

"Patience." Skywalker responded. "We still have a ways to go."

"Really?" I couldn't go much farther without a rest, not with my minor yet inconvenient leg injury.

"I can't take ti any more." Ahsoka complained. "I need to stand up." And so we did, carrying the box over our heads.

"Be careful." Skywalker insisted. "You never know what we might run into."

Clang! We hit something and fell to the ground, Ahsoka falling on top of me. I looked to see what we hit, and found a Seperatist Destroyer Droid.

"See what I mean?" Skywalker said as he drew his blue lightsaber.

The Destroyer activated its shields and openned fire. Ahsoka jumped off of me and drew her green lightsaber, which she held with a reverse grip. I drew my blade, which, like Skywalker's was also blue.  
We blocked bolt after bolt of the Destroyer's blasters, and Ahsoka finally said "We can't beat its shield."

"Run!" Skywalker commanded.

"What?! Jedi don't run!" Ahsoka argued.

"I said run!" And so we did, until, "Ahsoka, stop!"

"Make up your mind!" She replied.

"I said STOP!"

They did, and cut the Destroyer in half as it was unable to stop in time. I was farther away, since I obeyed when he said to run, adn therefore couldn't help.

"Well done. You take instructions well." Skywalker said to Ahsoka. As Ahsoka bore an expression of disgusted confusion, I knew that, somehow, she was one up on me. Just then, I noticed a large group of  
droids aproaching us.

"Look out, more droids!" I shouted as I reactivated my lightsaber. This would slow us down, and Master Kenobi and the clones needed us. I knew what had to be done. "Go, I'll hold them off!"

"No, Eli." Skywalker retorted. "We'll take them together!"

"If we do that, the shield will reach the heavy cannons before we're even in sight of the generator. Now, I'm not asking you, GO!" With that, I jumped after the droids.

"Master, we can't let him do this!" Ahsoka begged him not to let him go alone, even if he had recently argued with her.

But Skywalker, though just as torn by the decision as she was, saw things the other way. "He has a point, we need to get to the shield generator."

"But-"

"Look, I don't want to either, but we have to go. Now." And so they did.

I swung my blade furiously, employing Form Three to its maximum. I sliced open droid after droid, but quickly began to grow weary. I then remembered something Master Yoda had told me not so long ago.

"Eli, remember, your ally, the Force is. Use it in special ways, you can."

That was true enough. I could use the Force in ways that noone else could. I decided that, here, now was the best time to try using it. While still blocking the waves of blaster fire, I cleared my mind,  
and soon found my lightsaber blocking of its own accord. I relaxed myself, and felt the soothing surge of energy that was the Force charge me like a droid's power source. Then I openned my eyes and found that most  
of the droids were down, but I also noticed that I was not blocking all of thier shots either. Seven bolts had hit thier marks, but I didn't feel anything. I calmly continued fighting, confident that the Force was  
with me.

Ahsoka and Skywalker spotted the generator, and surveyed the area. Ahsoka saw nothing, so she decided, "Okay, let's go." She ran out into the open field.

"AHSOKA, WAIT!" Skywalker knew that something was there, noone would leave their shield generator unguarded.

But Ahsoka was too inexperienced and wouldn't listen. "Why? It's right there, we-" She tripped over an antenna.

"I said, Wait!"

But Ahsoka fell over the antenna, and giant droids sprung up from the ground.

Skywalker again drew his lightsaber, and yelled, "FORGET ABUOT THE DROIDS! SET THOSE CHARGES!"

So she did. As she set two of them, she noticed a shadow coming from behind her and she dodged the droid's massive arm just in time, flipped behind it, and cut it in half. But as she pushed the droid's  
dismembered body away, it fell across all the antennae! Several dozens more droids emerged and converged upon Skywalker, who glared at Ahsoka.

"Sorry."

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAY!?"

"Setting the charges."

I couldn't keep going. I felt myself slipping in and out of focus, even with the Force's help. I began hoping that my sacrifice was worth it. My thoughts were now revolving around one thing. Ahsoka?  
I began to realise how horribly I had been to her, that it didn't really even matter if Skywalker took me or her as a Padawan. I even sensed her presence. Wait! What?! I was becoming one with the Force!

Skywalker was surrounded as he yelled, "I could use a little help over here!"

Ahsoka had an idea. "Skyguy, don't move!" She grabbed the wall behind him with the Force, and brought it down.

"What?" Skywalker noticed what she was doing, and that there was a hole in the wall around where it would fall on him. But he didn't want to take chances. "No,no,no,no,no!"

Sure enough, the approaching droids were crushed by the wall, but Anakin was spared by the hole in the wall. Ahsoka looked up and smiled, but her smile faded as Skywalker exploded, "YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ME  
KILLED!"

"I know what I'm doing!" But Skywalker wasn't listenning.

"I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL!"

"I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" This wasn't fair at all!

"Did you set the charges?!"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" And on that note, Ahsoka pushed the button and blew the generator up.

The droids exploded in blaster fire from somewhere above me. I didn't know who it was until I heard the sound of clones' voices.

"Hey, he's still alive!"

"Medic! We need a medic over here, hurry!"

"Oh man, look at him! I've never seen anyone this shot up."

"Get out of our way!"

I don't really know what happenned after that, but when I woke up, the sun was blinding, I couldn't move, and I was in great pain. After my eyes adjusted, I could see Master Kenobi smiling at me, alongside  
Master Yoda.

"Good to see you up and about so quickly, Eli." Kenobi said cheerilly.

"M-master Yoda." I couldn't string words together very well. "I-did, what you, [cough], said to do. Let the- Force guide me." I began coughing very violently.

"Easy." the medic told me. "You've been shot. More than a dozen time. Just try to relax."

"You were found on the bridge, alone." Kenobi pointed out. "Why were you alone?"

"Told M-master Sky-walk-er to- augh!- to go on. Held them off."

Anakin was pleased. The shield was down, and the heavy cannons made short work of the remaining droids. But he turned to Ahsoka and saw that she was sitting on a ledge, eyes closed in sad defeat. He sat down  
beside her, not looking at her, and said, "You're reckless, little one. You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan."

Ahsoka turned her head slightly, looking further down at the ground.

"But you might make it as mine."

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open in pleasant surprise, and she turned to see that Anakin was smiling at her. She smiled back, and Anakin said, "Come on." A Gunship was there to pick them up. Rex was inside, and he gave  
her a friendly smile too, which she returned.

"What do you mean you're feeling better?" the medic demanded. "You're still in no condition to move."

"But I am moving." I replied. "You don't have to understand, alright? It's a Jedi thing."

"But-"

"I said I feel better."

"Medic," Master Yoda interjected. "Let him try to stand up, you should. Give him antiseptic and bandages latter, you can."

Just as I stood up and gained my balance, a Gunship flew down. Skywalker and Ahsoka came out of it, and upon seeing me, Ahsoka ran to me, saying, "Eli, you're alive!"

"AAGGHH!" She had given me a big hug, painfully applying pressure to my wounds. "Ahsoka, get off!"

Realising what she was doing to me, she let me go and said, "Oh, sorry." She blushed, then fully took in my injuries. "What happenned?"

"Well," Master Kenobi responded, "It appears that a second wave of droids was bringing up the rear of the droids that we dealt with. General Loathsum apparantly wanted to score a complete and total victory.  
It was foolish of you to let him go alone, Anakin."

"I wouldn't let him disagree." I pointed out, chuckling painfully.

"Still.."

"Now Skywalker, trouble with your new Padawans, I hear you're having."

Master Kenobi added, "I was just informing Master Yoda of your trouble accepting this responsibility."

"If unready to take Padawan learners, you are, then prehaps we can-"

"Now, wait a minute." he interrupted. "Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges, I'll admit, but I think with the right amount of training, and patience, she may amount to something." Great, I thought. All that work  
for nothing. Even after all my work, he still chose Ahsoka. But Skywalker continued. "Eli, on the other hand, seems to be someone who faithfully adheres to the Jedi Code, but needs to learn that he is not in a perpetual  
competition with someone else. He also needs to realise how much power he has and how to use it responsibly, instead of surpressing it. I look forward to teaching them both."

So I wasn't going back to the Temple? Yes! I was going to be a Jedi, taught by one of the best, the legendary Anakin Skywalker! I flinched as I remembered my wounds.

"Good. Then go with you to the Teth system, they will."

"Teth?" Skywalker was surprised. "That's wild space. The droids aren't even in that sector."

Master Yoda turned as he said, "Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been."

Skywalker's face contorted. "You want me to help rescue Jabba's son?"

I was rather surprised by Master Skywalker's behavior. This could only mean that he had suffered from the Hutts before.

Master Kenobi turned to Master Skywalker and responded, "Anakin, we need the Hutts' allegience if we are to gain an advantage over Dooku."

"Mmm... Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades who hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker."

Ahsoka was as eager as usual. "Come on, Master. It doesn't sound that hard. I'll take Eli and go organise the troops."

And with that, she took my arm around her neck, and dragged me off. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"That's a lot of laser burns." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Er-yeah, thanks."

"How did you survive?"

"Well, I, uh, I guess it's what happens when I use the Force."

"Oo-kay, I guess."

I decided what I should say, then, "Listen, about what I said before. I- umm..."

Ahsoka looked at me. "Yes?" She knew what I was going to say. She just wanted to hear me say it. I could tell.

"I, well, what I'm trying to say is, uhh..."

"You don't have to apologize. Well, maybe you do, but I understand."

"Good. I guess I just thought that I was not going to become Master Skywalker's Padawan. It's the chance of a lifetime. I didn't think he would pick both of us."

"Don't worry about it."

"OOww! Carefull!" She accidentally patted my shoulder in a wounded spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I lay in my cot, a hologram projector in my hand. Ever since Master Skywalker revealed his obvious hatred for the Hutts, I wanted to know what I could about my knew Master, and I had gotten a good deal of information.  
Apparantly, he was born to a Shmi Skywalker, a slave woman sold by Zygerrian slavers to Gardulla the Hutt. Gardulla lost them to a Toydarian named Watto, who lost Anakin to the Jedi Master Qui-Gon-Jinn in a Podrace.

The door to my ward openned, so I quickly shut off my hologram. It was Master Skywalker, and he had a glass of something for me. "Here, drink this. The medic says that it'll help."

I took the glass and sniffed it. "Ugh. I hate this stuff." But I downed it anyway, then gagged.

"Ha ha. Maybe from now on you'll never need this any more, right."

"I hope not." I responded. "You and Ahsoka both owe me."

Anakin smiled. "We sure do. How did you survive?"

"Something Master Yoda taught me. I can use the Force to block out pain and heal my wounds. But up until now, that has been only theoretical."

"How is it that you know this power and noone else does?" Master Skywalker was fascinated. I continued.

"Well, some creatures in the universe are more naturally tuned to the Force than others are. In some cases, it has to do with the way our brains are wired. Almost noone's binary networks are capable of this power."

"And your's are."

"Yep."

"Hmm. Are you well enough to go on the mission?"

I got up and felt my half-healed wounds, and I flinched. "I can get going, I guess. The medicine will take effect when we get about half-way there."

"Good, let's walk." And so we did. We headed toward the hangar, and I couldn't shake the feeling that Master Skywalker wanted to ask me something. And sure enough, not three minutes out of the med bay, "I wanted to ask you  
something, Eli."

"Oh?"

"Ahsoka seems to have feelings for you." He looked at me with an odd smile on his face.

I knew where he was going with this. "Well, she is rather fond of me, yeah, I guess." I tried not to blush. I hated when people assumed this, but if I had to put up with a lot of Ahsoka's hugs and stuff, I wouldn't be able to convince very  
many people.

"Mmm-hmm. And how do you feel about her?"

"A friend that I grew up with, nothing more." I tried not to say this too quickly, and not to make it sound unconvincingly casual.

"Really?"

I looked back at him, and he still had that wierd smile on his face. I pretended to just realise what he was asking, and replied, "The Jedi Code requires that we Jedi remain objective. I can't grow too attatched to anyone."

"Ah, yes, the Code. Good, good. I need you to stay objective for this."

"Don't you worry about that."

"I also need you alive." Anakin continued. "This time, I don't want you taking any unnessecary risks. Okay?"

"No problem." I chuckled as my wounds on my left arm throbbed.

We made it to the hangar, where Master Skywalker took a report from a pair of returned scouts. We were going to enter an abandonned monestary, where a band of bounty hunters had already vanished going in to rescue little Rotta the Hutt, Jabba's son.  
We then turned to go find Ahsoka, but that was easy. A large group of clones was listenning to a story she was telling them.

"That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi." One of the clones was saying.

"I heard you were surrounded by droids." Another one said eagerly. "How did you get the shield down?"

"Okay, so there's a wall behind him with a hole in it. The droids are coming towards him, so I pull the wall down, destroying the droids, and saving his life."

"Is that true, sir?" Rex asked.

"Ah, well, yes. Mostly."

"Say, you're her friend, right?" a clone asked me. "Is it true you took on half an army by yourself?"

"Well, I didn't know how many there actually were, but yes. But the gunship took out about fifty of them." I would rather have not had to discuss this.

But the Clones had other ideas. "Did you really get shot up?" one asked. "I mean, you look fine, but that many wounds would require six months in a medical frigate."

I sighed as I showed them some of my wounds. They seemed to appreciate this. After all, they were soldiers and respected battle scars. Masster Skywalker shooed them back to work, and we walked together as he told Ahsoka, "Maybe now would be a good time for  
me teach you two that a Jedi is humble." He was speaking more to Ahsoka than to me.

Ahsoka smiled as she said, "Sorry. Just trying to keep the boys inspired is all."

I couldn't ressist. "Did she really pull a wall down on you?"

As the gunships flew out of the dockimg bay and proceeded toward the Monestary, the transmission from Master Kenobi blurred on,

"Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to recover his son, so you better move fast." Kenobi was saying.

"Won't take us that long, Master." Master Skywalker replied.

"Well, just be careful." Master Kenobi replied, sounding a little strained. The bounty hunters must be giving him a hard time in the negotiations. "We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son, and that means that this could be complicated."

As the hologram vanished, Anakin looked to Ahsoka and me and said, "Stay close to me, if you can. No running off on your own this time."

I chuckled uncomfortably as Ahsoka replied, "It won't be a problem, Master."

Anakin seemed to take this critically, no doubt intending to relay the reality of the situation to us, or her. He said, "This isn't training, Ahsoka."

"I know, and I'll try not to get you killed." She smiled as she said this. She turned to me and said, "So how about it, Eli? Race to the top?"

"I'd rather not get injured this mission." I replied.

Ahsoka's face drooped with disappointment as she returned, "You're no fun."

I decided not to say anything in response. The clones prepared themselves, checked thier weapons and gear and such. I fealt the rumblings and booms of the incoming cannon fire, and I fingered my lightsaber, getting ready. I noticed that Ahsoka was also  
getting ready, and she seemed nervous. And for good reason; this was the real deal, not a mission where the only objective was to survive.

The gunship touched down, the blast door flew open, and I jumped through the open door, my Jedi Cloak flapping off and my lightsaber activating, burning the air with blue fire. Ahsoka drew her green lightsaber, and she made her way to the side of the cliff,  
deflecting stray blasterfire on the way. Anakin and the clones were making thier ways over to the same spot, so I did the same, narrowly dodgeing a cannon shell, which exploded where I had been standing a moment ago.

Anakin was obviously used to this sort of thing and was also used to being in command. "Okay men, ascencian cables." He turned to Ahsoka. "Still want to race to the top?"

Ahsoka grinned as she said mischievously, "I'll give you a head start."

"Your mistake!" Anakin called over his shoulder as he jumped the wall, clutching a cable. Ahsoka went up a cable after him, and I grabbed one for myself. The climb was arduous. I could feel myself growing weary after a while, and I began hoping that I was  
almost at the top. I never was good at rock climbing, and with my injuries still present and tender, the task was even more difficult. And then, there was the blaster fire. I deflected bolt after bolt, and couldn't tell if they were going back and hitting or not. I  
decided to get a ride on one of the walkers, and so I swung over and sat down in the gun turret. After taking a second to catch my breath, I began unleashing fire on the droids.

But after a few moments, Ahsoka swung over as well. And she stood in the way of my cannon.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" I shouted over the sounds of the battlefield. She turned, noticed the barrel of the cannon, and moved.

Then came the STAPPS. I didn't even see them, but Ahsoka did. She tried to take them out, but they were too fast. They shot at the feet of the walker, and caused the first two to come off and made the walker loose its balance. Since I was in the seat, and was  
therefore at a ninety degree angle, I had to grab onto the seat for dear life, and shouted, "Oh, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Just then, Anakin came to the rescue. He jumped from STAPP to STAPP, and killed the drivers, but he kept the last one for himself and sped off toward the top shouting over his shoulder, "You gotta keep up!"

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Ahsoka yelled after him.

As for me, I managed to pull myself back into the gun turret as the walker stood back up. Ahsoka got into the driver's face and commanded, "Get this thing moving."

I rolled my eyes as we continued our ascent. But Ahsoka nust have seen me, because she demanded "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's something. What is it?"

"Nothing. Really."

She scrutinized me for a moment, then turned and said "Fine. Get the gun ready."

"Please don't tell me what to do." But I did so anyway. And just as well, because as we got up, we saw Anakin become engaged with several Destroyers. He said, "Blast it, Ahsoka. I told you to stay close to me."

I pulled the trigger, and watched as the Destroyers went up in flames as they flew apart. Skywalker turned in surprise as Ahsoka replied to his outburst, "Couldn't get much closer, Skyguy." Ugh!

Anakin smiled as he said, "I knew you'd come through for me, Snipps. Nice shot, Eli."

I got out of the gunturret and turned to Ahsoka. "'Snipps'?"

She grinned and walked over to Master Skywalker. After finally understanding why Anakin called her "Snipps", and kicking myself for not remembering it from before, I joined them.

"Perimeter secure, General." Captain Rex reported.

"Tell the men to create a perimeter."

"What are you so worried about?" Ahsoka piped in. "The hard part's over."

"I wish you wouldn't say that, Snipps." I cringed as I wondeered what nickname they would soon give me. We made our way to the door and openned it, then went through. The darkness inside was as thick as the swamp scum on Dagobah, so the clones turned on their  
headlamps. We looked around and, of course, could not see anything.

"Sure is dark in here, Master." Ahsoka pointed out.

Clank! "Ow! Watch where you're going, soldier." I growled as I massaged my still-injured shoulder.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Keep an eye out for any droids." Anakin told us. Immediately, there was a noise, and the clones lowered thier weapons and our lightsabers were out. There was a droid, alright. A protocol droid.

"Hey, found a droid." I said, sarcastically.

"What do you think, Master?" Ahsoka asked indecisively. "Friendly?"

Anakin didn't answer that question, and instead demanded, "Who are you?"

"Only the humble caretaker, oh mighty Jedi. You have my thanks for destroying those terrible droids. More battle-bots have retreated into the castle. It is very dangerous, especially for a servant girl." he said, indicating Ahsoka.

Ahsoka flared up. "Do servant girls carry these?" She drew her lightsaber and pointed it at the droid. "I'm a Jedi Knight." She then noticed Master Skywalker's expression and lowered her weapon, adding, "Or soon will be."

"My apologies, young one." The droid had gotten the message: Ahsoka was no slave girl. As she and Master Skywalker pushed past him, Matser Skywalker told the clones, "Stay here and keep an eye out for droids."

"And keep an eye on him." I added before following, indicating the droid. When Anakin and Ahsoka fixed me with questioning glances, I said, "He's a droid. He could still be working for the Seperatists."

"He told us that there were more droids, though." Anakin pointed out.

"Standard issue battle droids are expendable." I, in turn pointed out. "Also, he could be serving some other purpose. Maybe he's rigged with bombs."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Eli, please. It's a protocol droid."

"People rig bombs to anything." I pressed. "It's very simple." They didn't believe me, so I added. "Besides, if he is the caretaker, and is innocent, which I doubt, we ought to keep him safe."

We made our way to the dungeon, and an uneasy feeling swept over me. After all, the droids had been following us for a while now. Apparantly, Ahsoka felt the same way.

'Master, you know that we're walking into a trap?"

"I know." was all that Anakin said.

"There are even more of them now." Indeed, at least four more of them had joined the group.

Anakin remained oddly calm as he replied, "Well, if you feel so strongly about it, go ahead and take them out."

And that's exactly what Ahsoka did. As she cut the first two in half, Anakin turned to me and said, "Eli?"

I decided, "Uh, no thanks. I think Ahsoka has this." And indeed she had. She took out all the droids no problem. "Good," Anakin complimented. "You remembered to hold back." SLASH! He had reverse-stabbed a droid with lightning-fast speed. "You missed one, though."

"Well," Ahsoka stuttered, "I was- saving that, for you."

Anakin openned a cell door, and immediately a suffocating stentch wafted over us. I thought that I might get sick! This Hutt had to be huge, if it smelled this bad. But no, a baby Hutt slithered up to us, crying because of its dislike to captivity.

"A Huttlette?" Anakin coughed.

"Awww, he's just a baby." Ahsoka had somehow completely forgotten the terrible smell associated with the Hutt. "Oh, he's so cute."

Anakin, however, reserved his judgement. "He may be cute now, but wait until you see what he'll grow into."

I sensed something odd. "Does anyone feel that?" I asked.

Ahsoka looked at me and asked, "What?"

"You don't feel that?" I asked her incredulously. "Someone is in this cell. I'm openning it up." And I did, immediately being knocked painfully to the ground. Something had tackled me. I heard Master Skywalker and Ahsoka draw thier lightsabers and Anakin shouted,  
"Get down, NOW!"

"Wait!" It was the voice of a girl, roughly Ahsoka's age. I couldn't see, because whoever tackled me now had me pinned in a stranglehold. "Fynn, get off him."

But Fynn, whoever he was, was not relenting. "We need to get Rotta to Jabba, Tyra. We can't let them take the credit."

"By 'credit', you mean 'credits', right?" Tyra asked him. I could feel myself turning blue. I had no choice, so I did what I had to.

"Ryaagh!" With a mighty heave and burst of the Force, I sent Fynn through the air and crashing into a pillar. Fynn was a human-like being with red marks all over his face, wether they were artificial or not was unclear to me. He was maybe only two years older than  
me, but he was huge, muscled. And he was scowling, his green eyes seemingly dripping with venom.

I turned to see who Tyra was, and couldn't help but be secretly blown away. She was approximately my height, she had a build that most find attractive, and she was pleasantly thin, though not to an unhealthy extent. She had neck-length hair that was blood red, and  
behind her bangs, which were draped over her right eye, I could easilly see that she had an eye patch on her right eye, and if she was trying to hide it with her bangs, she was not doing the best job at it. She caught sight of me, and smiled flirtatiously. I could tell that  
not only were we dealing with bounty hunters, but with a bounty hunter with a bad attitude and another that was a flirt. Great.

"Well," Tyra said to me, "who might you be?"

I stood up, hiding my annoying and uncontrolable feelings well. Anakin answered, to my relief. "You must be what remains of the bounty hunters Jabba sent to rescue his son."

"Yep." Tyra replied. "Fynn and I were captured by the droids, but the others kept fighting while we were incapacitated, and probably died. Oh Fynn, by the way, could you hand me my shotgun?"

Fynn winced slightly as he stood up, and took special care to bump me as he passed. He broke into a box that none of us had paid any attention to before, and took out a shotgun, and a bazooka?!

"Here." Fynn grunted as he handed Tyra her weapon.

"So, what should we do with them, Master?" I asked, hoping against hope that we'd leave them behind.

"Well, they were here to rescue Jabba's son in the first place, so I think we should take them with us." I gritted my teeth behind my lips as he said this. "I'll call Captain Rex."

The comlink turned on, and Rex responded. "Sir. The castle is secured, and it's nearly mid-day."

"Good, stay where you are, we're coming to you."

"Master," Ahsoka said after paying a lot of attention to the Huttlette, "my years of training never prepared me for this. What are we going to do?"

"Well, since you think that that slimey grub is cute, you are going to carry him."

I smiled at Ahsoka's misfortune, and turned to follow Master Skywalker. After a few moments, I noticed that Tyra was there beside me.

"So, you Jedi are interested in making a deal with Jabba?" she asked offhandedly.

"Yes." I answered, implying that it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

She smiled, but not in a particularly possitive way, as if she had some bad news. "What if I told you that Count Dooku had created a new droid and sent it here after us, Fynn and me."

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face them. They were speaking to me, and Master Skywalker and Ahsoka hadn't heard this. "If it's this important, why not just tell Master Skywalker?"

"Because Master Skywalker would report this to the Jedi Council." Fynn butted in.

"Exactly." Tyra returned. "If anyone else finds out about it, they will try to recreate it. This must not happen."

"What makes you think Count Dooku hasn't already mass produced it?" I asked.

"Because he only needs one." Tyra rplied cryptically.

I felt uneasy about this. I hoped that they were making this up, but my uncanny insight began telling me otherwise. This droid, whatever it was, must be dangerous. "If this droid works for the Seperatists, why is it after you two?"

"We're bounty hunters." Tyra answered. "Finding out someone's dirty secrets is what we do."

"Secrets?" They were drawing me in. "What secrets?"

Tyra then assumed her annoyingly flirtatious smile. "If you ask nicely, maybe I'll tell you."

"Forget about it." I replied. "But know this, both of you. I don't trust you. I'm keeping an eye an you two."

"Just mind what part of me you're watching." Tyra said.

"Oh, shut up." I snapped at her as I stomped off to join Master Skywalker and Ahsoka. As I left, I barely heard Tyra tell Fynn, "I like him. He's fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made our way to Master Skywalker's starfighter; all the while I tried to keep my distance from Tyra and Fynn. However, the alternative was to stand within close proximity with the smelly little Huttlette.

"How's our little Huttlette?" Master Skywalker asked Ahsoka. "Still think he's cute?"

"No. He's reminding me of you more and more." She held him up so that the little worm faced Anakin. "See? You're two of a kind."

"Very funny, Snipps."

Tyra chuckled, then said, "What's 'Snipps' mean?"

Ahsoka ignored this, and turned to the Huttlette, who began coughing deeply. "Master, he's got a fever. I think he's sick."

Master Skywalker came over and felt the Huttlette's forehead. "You're right."

Tyra did the same. "Thyroid Xenotitin. It's a disease transmutable only to Hutts, and it's potentially terminal if left untreated."

"We need to get him to a med lab on the cruiser." Anakin continued. "But first, I'm sending a message to Master Obi-Wan."

"I'll get that set up." I said as I began to do just that.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka began getting the baby Hutt into a backpack so that they could carry him around easier. But the Huttlette was stuburnly ressisting.

"Will you just let me do it?" Ahsoka said impatiently.

As Anakin let her help him, he said, "I hate Hutts." The bounty hunters glared at him behind his back for that.

"I got it." I said as the transmitter whirred and R2-D2 activated it to show Master Kenobi.

"Master, we found the Huttlette, but we only met minimal ressistence. This smells like Count Dooku to me."

"I think that's little Stinky you smell."

Indeed, I, who had my hand over my mouth and nose to block out the smell, couldn't take it any more. I wobbled off to throw up as the conversation continued.

"I'll bet Dooku is useing us to make his deal with Jabba." Master Kenobi said thoughtfully.

"Hmph. Clever." Fynn said to Tyra.

"Master, we have another problem." Ahsoka added. "This Huttlette is very sick. We need a medical frigate."

"I'm on my way, I'll bring one-" Kaboom! A Vulture Droid! And there were many, many others, and troop deployment ships all headed right toward us.

"We're taking heavy fire!" I yelled, reenergized now that I had gotten rid of all my vomit.

"Anakin-"

"We're under attack Master, I'll have to call you back. We could use the help if you can."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." And with that, R2 cut off the message. This proved lucky, because a split second later, after the little droid ejected itself, the fighter blew up.

We assumed defensive possitions, and Anakin told Ahsoka, "Get the Huttlette into the monestary." Fynn fired a rocket into the frey of incoming droids, and quickly cleared them out. But then, more and more droids kept coming. Eventually, a clone pushed me out of the  
way of an incoming shot form a Vulture and beside Tyra and Fynn. We stared at each other a moment, then turned to the sound of activated lightsabers activating.

My eyes widenned in horror. A droid, metal body as black as night, a skull painted onto its bowl-shaped head, running toward us with speed far exceeding that of any droid I had ever seen, was wielding lightsabers, one blue, one green! Tyra yelled, "IT'S THE CORPSE  
DROID!", and she and Fynn retreated into the monestary. I tried to see how tough this droid could be, and within seconds I recieved a minor cut on my left forearm; it would have been worse, had I not used my Jedi reflexes to dodge the brunt of the blow. I then used a massive  
Force Push to get rid of the Corpse Droid long enough to yell, "FALL BACK!" Boom! A nearby blast took out the walker, and this convinced everyone to retreat.

After everyone was inside (Master Skywalker took the longest), I turned to Tyra, clutching my fresh wound and yelled, "Why didn't you tell us this Corpse Droid would be here?"

Fynn scowled at me and replied, "We did."

"No, you told me." I snapped back. "And you weren't exactly very descriptive, either. How do we kill this thing?"

"You can't." Tyra replied, uncharacteristically serious.

"Why not?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Because it's impossible." Tyra replied. "Fynn and I have been trying since its production. It has some sort of self-reconstruction mechanism. Every time you blast it full of holes, or crush it, or blow it up, it always comes back."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"We run." Fynn answered. "It's here for Rotta, so we must get him away."

"No." Master Skywalker replied. "Rex, get the men ready. We'll hold them off."

"Yes sir."

Ahsoka and I fixed him with worried expressions. "What?"

"Master, do you really think we can hold them off?" Ahsoka said exactly what was on my mind. "Especially with that new droid out there? We have to find a way out of here."

"You gotta listen to us, Master." I added.

"Do you have a plan?"

I didn't, other than somehow get the hell out of here. Ahsoka looked to R2, and said, "I think I do, Artoo willing."

"Fair enough." Anakin replied. "Rex, you and the men hold out here as long as you can."

"Copy that, General." He turned to the troops. "Get ready to turn those clanckers into scrap metal."

We made our way deeper into the monestary, and eventually found the central computer. R2-D2 was with us, as were, to my disappointment, Tyra and Fynn, who insisted on returning to Tattooine with us. R2 hooked up to the computer, and Ahsoka explained, "If there is a way  
out of here, Artooie will find it."

"Good job Snipps. Looks like our little friend finally dozed off." And indeed he had. "You should get some rest too."

That sounded good to me. Apart from all the nicknames making my head spin, I felt tired and sore again. I sat down to tend to my wound, wrenching it away from Tyra when she tried to look at it.

But Ahsoka felt differently. "I can hold him Master. I'm not tired."

"Suit yourself." Master Skywalker replied as he himself sat down. "I don't understand why you don't just listen to me."

"I do listen Master. I just get tired of being treated like a youngling. Eli does too, don't you Eli?"

"Huh? Uhhh... I, um, well, yeah, sometimes." I replied awkwardly.

"Okay." Anakin replied, turning to Ahsoka. "So what are you trying to prove, exactly?"

"That we're not too young to be your Padawans." She said in a heartfelt way.

Anakin got up to stand by Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, a wise Jedi once told me 'nothing happens by accident'. It is the will of the Force that you're at my side. I just want to keep you both there in one piece. However, that becomes difficult when one of you becomes a hero." he  
added, looking at me as he said this.

"Hey, don't keep giving me that." I said. "It was what I had to do to get you guys moving."

"What was?" Tyra asked.

"Nothing-" But Ahsoka interrupted me as she put the Huttlette down.

"On our last mission, he held off half a droid army to make sure that we could take out a shield generator. That's why he has so many blaster burns."

"Really?" Tyra asked me with renewed interest. "If you were shot up that much, how are you still alive and how did you heal so fast?"

Before I could avoid the question, Anakin answered for me. "He has a special power to use the Force to keep himself alive much longer and to heal himself faster."

I glared at them, and they smiled back. I had missed something, but before I could figure out what that was, Tyra said, "Really? You know, you're pretty good in a fight. Fynn and I could use you on our team."

"Forget it." I replied simply. "I don't work well with bounty hunters. Especially ones that have secrets to hide."

"Yeah, I can tell." Tyra's smlie had not vanished in the slightest, so I pressed the subject.

"Where did the Corpse Droid come from? Why didn't Dooku build an army of them? And why is this thing after you?"

"Mind your own business, kid." Fynn answered. We glared at each other until Tyra said, "Boys, boys. That's enough."

"And another thing," I added, trying to get this straight but also trying to keep from flying off the wall as I said this, "stop flirting with me. I don't like people getting in my face like this."

"Yeah sure." She had no intention of doing what I told her whatsoever. Damn bounty hunters.

"You know, you may want to stop being so hard on them." Anakin said.

"Grrr." This was not fair!

KABOOM! The Monestary shook with the impact of some sort of explosion in another part of the castle, probably from where Rex and the clones were fighting.

"That didn't sound good." Anakin pointed out unnecesarrilly.

"We should get Rotta out of here." Fynn said.

But the smelly little worm was out of the backpack. "Where is he!?" Skywalker yelled.

"You told me to put him down." Ahsoka defended herself.

"He can't have gone far." Tyra pointed out.

"Find him." But just then, we all heard the sound of the Huttlette under one of the beds. Anakin grabbed the adventurous little Hutt by the tail and grumbled over it's squeaky protests, "Get out of there, you grimey little slug."

The Huttlette was re-fastenned into the backpack, as Anakin recieved a transmission. "Anakin, come in."

"Anakin?" Ahsoka looked to her Master questioningly.

"That doesn't sound like Rex."

"Anakin, where are you?"

"Ventress." Anakin said ominously.

"Dooku's assassin?" Ahsoka looked nervous.

But the transmission wasn't finished. "Run... Run... I'll find you..."

This sent a shiver down everyone's spines. "What the hell..." I asked, looking to Tyra and Fynn.

Tyra, the most composed of all of us, said simply, "Yep. Corpse Droid's still here."

"And they're here to kill the Huttlette." Anakin added. "Come on."

We made our way to the landing pad that R2 had found, but discovered that there was no available ship.

"Well, now what?" I asked.

"We need to find another way out of here." Master Skywalker replied. "Come on."

But then a pair of Destroyer Droids showed up. "Great, rolling death balls." Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Time to see what you bounty hunters are made of." I said as I drew out my lightsaber. And that was true, this would be a difficult fight; Ventress and the nightmarish Corpse Droid had arrived. But R2 managed to get the door closed. That didn't stop either of them,  
however. Immediately, two red lightsaber blades sliced through the door and began cutting a hole.

"I think that now might be a good time for a retreat." Anakin said nervously.

"Retreat?" Ahsoka teased. "That's a new word for you."

"You two." I turned to the bounty hunters. "How do we kill it? It must have some weakness."

Tyra shook her head. "You can't kill Corpse Droid, remember? All you can do is toss something at it, and hope that that slows it down."

"Great. Terrific. So what do we do? It wants you two, right?"

"That's it!" Tyra exclaimed. "Conflict its programming."

"That'll destroy it?"

"No, but we can reduce the odds by making it follow us instead of you guys."

"That won't work without openning the door for Ventress." Anakin pointed out. "We need to go into the jungle."

"Wait. I thought the jungle was a bad place." Ahsoka said. Just then, a pair of Dwarf Spider Droids began to open fire on us from below. They began aiming for the supports on the platform.

We turned to face the door. "Well, I guess this is it." Anakin said, defeated.

Tyra, however, kept her annoyingly flirtatious personality. "Now's the part were you tell your Togruta friend that you love her." she joked.

I turned to her with a massive scowl on my face. "Here's another idea. Why don't you go blow it out of-"

The Huttlette began sqwirming. "Not now, Stinky." Ahsoka told him. But it kept whining, and it turned Ahsoka's attention. "Look! Over there. Another landing platform."

"I see it." Anakin said.

"Good job, Stinky." Ahsoka told the little worm.

Fynn, however, pointed out the obvious question. "That platform is almost two and a half miles away."

"So how are we going to get over there?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin, however, smiled. "Leave that to me. Hand me Stinky." And with that, he jumped off the edge! I thought that maybe Corpse Droid was so scary that it drove him insane, but the Spider Droids' fire was disturbing a bunch of giant bugs that Anakin jumped on and used  
to fly around.

Ahsoka and I looked at each other, but then turned back to the now completed hole in the door. Ventress jumped through and attacked Ahsoka as Corpse Droid flew throgh the air to attack me.

Ahsoka was quickly knocked down, and I recieved another cut from Corpse Droid, this one on my right shoulder. I needed to help Ahsoka, but Corpse Droid kept me from doing so. But then the unexpected happenned.

"Hey! Ugly!" The Corpse Droid turned to the speaker, Fynn, and let out a strange, gutteral roaring sound before charging after him and Tyra. I stood there for a slpit second, contemplating this paradox; bounty hunters had just been heroic.

But a split second later, I turned to attack Ventress. I made a vicious swipe at her head, but she had heard Corpse Droid's leaving and was ready for me. She blocked my attack, and then began to Force Choke me.

As I gasped for breath, I heard Ventress tell Ahsoka, "Tell me where Skywalker is, or he dies."

"I'm right here, Ventress." Skywalker called out.

Ventress dropped me as Anakin hit her with the tail of the bug he was riding, and I junped to my feet, following Ahsoka as we ran to the edge of the landing pad.

"Grab on, you two!" Anakin called out.

"Like we have a choice." Ahsoka grabbed onto the tail, but since I was behind, I had to grab Ahsoka by the middle.

"Hey, what-" she yelled out, the proper response to this awkward situation, but I interrupted her.

"Shut up and don't let me fall!"

"What's going on down-" but I interrupted my new Master too.

"Shut up!" This was not my day.

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. What an adventure, huh!? If you have any comments, suggestions, or even predictions on where this is going, post a review or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bug was almost at its destination, but it could never get there fast enough for me. I was slipping, and Ahsoka noticed only too well, making the situation even worse by talking to me as if I could help it. I could understand why she was not happy with this, though.

"Eli, that's my belt." she ahouted.

"Shut up!" I snapped back. I was indeed now forced to hold onto her belt, not the least awkward place to be. I'd hate to hear the end of this from now on.

"Eli! My pants-"

"Shut up!"

"Eli, would you just-"

"Shut up!"

Bam! I got the wind knocked out of me by the ledge of the landing platform, having only barely missed the gap. I let go of Ahsoka's pants, though, which was good.

I pulled myself up, painfully, due to my powerful gut-slam. But Ahsoka was waiting for me, scowl on her face and foot descending onto my hand!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHAAAA!"

"AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"He almost pulled my pants down! He's taking advantage of-"

"I WAS ABOUT TO FALL, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled in pain. "YOU'VE BROKEN MY HAND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

But Ahsoka decided to be a bitch and turned away, saying, "Forget it."

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA FORGET THIS, DAMN IT! YOU BROKE MY HAND! I PROBABLY WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, YOU-"

"Eli!" Anakin turned to me now. "Don't give in to you darker impulses. They lead to the Dark Side."

I grumbled incoherently to myself for a moment, then said spitefully, "I hope my new healing powers work."

Ahsoka turned to the ship that awaited us. Or, maybe the word ship gave whatever this thing was too much credit. It looked like a fifty-something year old spice freighter, one that was in horrible disrepair. Ahsoka summed it all up when she said, "We're taking this  
junker? We'd be better off on that big bug."

Anakin, however, determined to make the best of it. "Get inside and see if you can fire up the engines. Assuming it has engines." He added as Ahsoka walked off.

"I'll just be here for a minute, healing up." I told them pointedly.

Ahsoka noticed something as she approached the ship. "Hey! You're that caretaker droid. I was wondering what happenned to you."

Sure enough, it was the caretaker droid. As Ahsoka called out to it, it jumped in surprise and began stuttering, "Oh, youngling- I mean, soon to be Jedi Knight. I- had to, uh, get away from that awful, um-"

But it was interrupted by a B1 battledroid. "The ship is almost done." it told the caretaker. "As soon as we finish packing the luggage- oohhh."

Ahsoka was not as amused as I was. "Why you tin-plated traitor." She drew her lightsaber as the caretaker blurted "BLAST HER!" But it was no good. Ahsoka made short work of the droids, pointing her lightsaber at the caretaker threatenningly.

"Don't you dare-" SLASH! She killed it. We all stepped over the smoldering, decapitated head without giving it any fruther thought except for when I turned to Ahsoka smuggly and said, "Told ya so."

"Shut up." My hand, now slightly healed, though extremely stiff, itched to strangle her. She stole my line!

The ship wouldn't turn on, but continued to sputter hopelessly. I had long since gone to the engine room to try to make a few quick repairs, but I couldn't help thinking that either it was completely pointless, or I was just making things worse. Ahsoka groaned from the  
cockpit, followed by Master Skywalker's reply of, "Patience, Ahsoka. R2, try extending the drag fins."

A large mechanism whirred to life beside me, but still nothing happenned.

"No, that's not it." Anakin told himself thoughtfully. "Try openning the fuel tanks all the way."

Suddenly, a large fan came to life, followed, finally, by the rest of the ship. This would usually be considered a good thing, but the fan almost ripped me to shredds, before I got out of the way.

"Hey Eli!" Anakin called out. "I think R2 did it!"

It was as if I hadn't been doing anything. Dirty and all ruffled up, I replied, "Great!" with as much scorn as I could muster.

The ship, the Twilight, as it turned out, was what it was called, took off and we immediately felt a sickenning lurch as the Twilight swayed. I rushed back and continued the repairs.

"Master," I heard Ahsoka say, "today, I did my best to stay calm and focused, and when I did, everything seemed so easy."

I sighed, half out of exasperation of Ahsoka's feeble grasp of an obvious, fundamental concept, but half out of fatigue. I hadn't done that, and I didn't see how I could easilly do that.

Boom! The Twilight shook violently once again. I snuck a peek out the window in the front, and saw an all out air battle. It seemed that Master Kenobi had arrived.

"Well, get relaxed," Anakin told her, "because things are about ot get a lot tougher."

"I don't know how well I'll be able to keep this rust bucket together in this battle." I called up. "I'm a Jedi, not a miracle worker."

"Alright, hang on!" And with that, Master Skywalker veered off to the left to avoid a few Vulture Droids. "We're going back to help Rex and the others."

"We're WHAT!?" I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Master," Ahsoka pleaded, "we need to get Stinky to a Medical Frigate. He's turning every shade of green except the one he's supposed to be."

"But I promised we'd help Rex." Anakin was stubburn, very stubburn.

"He'd want us to finish the mission, Master!" I shouted as I struggled to hold two doohickies together. "Besides, they're just Clones! Scientifically speaking, they aren't even living beings!"

"How could you say that?!" Ahsoka turned on me.

"Eli, everything has life with the Force." Master Skywalker refuted.

"Still, we can't go back!" I pressed. "If you do, I might as well pull all this crap out and crash us!"

"Eli!" But I shouted Ahsoka down.

"Shut up! I **will** do it, Master! Think this through very carefully!"

And sure enough, after fixing me with a death stare, he did start to think. And after a few seconds, he switched on the commlink, and said regretingly, "Captain Rex."

"Yes General." There were sounds of a firefight, and Rex didn't sound very stressed. He was obviously not in trouble, but Master Skywalker didn't seem to know that.

"We won't be able to come pick you up."

"Don't worry about us, General." Rex replied cheerfully. "The mission always comes first, sir."

I turned smuggly to the others. "See, what did I tell you?"

Anakin turned back to me and snapped, "Just get back to work. We gotta get to the Frigate."

"Yeah, sure."

"And Eli," he added. "When this is over, we need to talk about some things."

"Right." That seemed uncalled for.

We flew toward the Frigate, and Master Skywalker declared, "All we gotta do now is dock."

"But Master," Ahsoka pointed out, "thier deflector shields are still up!" Boom! We were hit once again, and this shot almost threw me off my feet, and almost made me pull out some vital pieces of the engine. "They must think that this rust bucket is an enemy ship."  
Ahsoka observed.

"Republic Cruiser, cease fire!" Master Skywalker ordered.

"This is the Republic Cruiser, identify yourself." a clone responded over the comm.

"This is General Skywalker. We have Jabba's son, but he needs medical attention. Requesting permission to dock."

"Standby." the annoyingly unhelpful Clone replied.

"'Standby'? That's helpful." Ahsoka complained.

After weaving and dodging more Vulture Droids, and after I spent a painstacking five minutes trying to hold the engine together, the call came in. "Permission to land granted, General. Openning the deflector shields now."

"Great!" I called out while shoving a component back into place and simultaneously holding a, something, in its place.

But then something happenned that caused yet another explosion to go off. But this one caused Ahsoka to gasp and Master Skywalker to groan, "Looks like we're going to have to pilot this junk heap all the way to Tattooine."

"WHAT!?" This was so unfair! "Damn it!"

"Settle down, Eli." he barked back. To Ahsoka he said, "Go into the back and see if you can find any medical supplies."

The jump to lightspeed had almost taken the engine apart, but I somehow kept it all together, mostly with the help of the Force. The trip was relatively quiet, even for me, the one struggling in the Engine Room. Ahsoka spent a lot of time in the back dealing with  
Rotta, and that gave me and Master Skywalker time alone. This meant that Master Skywalker could force that chat he promised upon me.

"So, Eli," he began, "about the Clones."

"You want to know why I said to leave them, or why I told you that they were not living beings?" I responded, not turning from my work.

"Well, both, but let's start with why you don't like the Clones."

"I never said I don't like Clones."

"Well, what do you call calling them-"

"Calling them what?" I turned on him. "A mockery of true life? Artificially bred creatures with no true souls? I never called them that, Master. But it's true- they are all fake. The Force may flow through them like real beings, but not as much as real people."

"I see how you could make that arguement." Anakin replied slowly. "But there must be some reason for you to resent them, am I right?"

After a slight pause, I sighed, turned back to my work and said, "My father had a few Clones in his terrorist band, back before he was killed, by them."

This took Master Skywalker aback. "Your father was a terrorist?"

"Yeah, but he was alright. It was because of my mom. That's why his men turned on him. Now, don't start thinking that just because of that I hate all Clones, alright? I treat them like soldiers, because that is what they are. Most of them choose to be that way, some  
clones of other people chose to be terrorists. Nothing is set in stone."

"I see." he replied. "Good answer. Now, about you threatenning to send the ship to the ground."

I grinned sheepishly as he said this. "Oh, yeah, that. I wasn't going to do it."

"But why say that you will?"

"I had to get your attention, make you understand what going back would mean for this mission. It's too important to sacrifice for your friend Rex."

"You have a strange way of showing devotion, Eli." he chuckled.

"You show too much of it." I replied seriously.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The Code. We Jedi aren't supposed to form attatchments, to anyone."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it."

"Hey, I'm not a jerk."

"Uh, you kind of are."

"He's right, you know." Ahsoka had joined us now. "You take the Code way too seriously."

"Private conversation." I pointed out to her.

"Let her in, Eli." Master Skywalker told me. "She is affected by your attitude as well."

I scowled, then tried changing the subject. "How's Rotta?"

"I finally managed to give him medicine, so he should be fine." Ahsoka answered. "Now, back to the subject."

"Damn it." I joked.

"There, that's one thing that worries me." Master Skywalker butted in.

"What is?"

"Your swearing. Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"I'd like to know that too." Ahsoka added.

I was stuck this time. Perhaps it was best to be shifty, that way they didn't make the connection. "Well, maybe it's possible that at one point or another I was forced to surround myself with that kind of company."

They didn't buy it, as I expected. "Fine, don't tell us." Master Skywalker replied. "But wherever you learned it, try to keep it too a minimum, okay."

"Deal."

Anakin turned to Ahsoka and asked her "How's Stinky holding up?"

She went to feel the little worm, who had fallen asleep. "His fever broke. Looks like he'll live to stink another day."

"Oh great." I declared sarcastically.

She grinned and replied, "Well, he's a lot cuter than you are. Even you have to admit, Master, he's a lot cuter when he's napping."

"I got to admit," he said, "I do like him better when he's quiet. But only a little. Now, Ahsoka, let's help Eli with the repairs so we can actually make it to Tattooine."

"Help? YES! Finally, thank you." I rejoiced.

Ahsoka and Anakin smiled at this, then Ahsoka began handing Anakin tools as they worked. "You grew up on Tattooine, right?" she inquired, trying to strike up a friendly conversation. Girls. "So for you, this is just like going home."

"Yeah," Anakin replied distantly. "home."

"You don't really seem to be that happy about it." I pointed out. "Your mother is no longer alive, is she?"

Master Skywalker wipped around to glare at me, and I was actually surprised at how intensely that glare burned into me. There was something behind that death stare; indeed, it seemed as though whatever it was may have actually been death. Master Skywalker was hiding  
something, something I had almost stumbled upon, something very dark. I tried to relieve the steel thick tension and said uncomfortably, "Sooo, she **is** dead?"

He turned away, and didn't speak for a long time afterward. I felt as though I were awaiting my own execution, but I didn't understand why. All I knew was that I wanted Master Skywalker to talk to me again. The silence was driving me mad.

I wandered from my work to go to speak to him, not knowing exactly what I would say. "Um, Master, can I speak to you?" He didn't reply, so I pressed on. "I.. I'm sorry if I said anything that made you mad. I won't let it happen again." He stopped working as well, but he  
didn't say anything, nor did he look at me. This was pointless. "Okay. Umm.. I'm gonna- gonna get back to work now."

I trudged off, feeling a weight in my chest. I now knew what it was that I was feeling. It was the same thing that I felt on Christosis- a fear of rejection.

"Thanks for the apology, Eli." I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Anakin, my anxiety relieving itself. "I'll accept it." He smiled kindly to me, I nodded back to him, then returned to work.

We approached the gigantic dust ball that was Tattooine, and I managed to get a glimpse of it. I had never actually seen it before, but I had expected more from it. Nevertheless, I had a feeling that I would soon prefer the view from space. Master Skywalker was piloting  
again, I continued the non-stop mainanance on the hopelessly out-of-date engine, and Ahsoka watched lovingly over Rotta. All seemed well, until Anakin told R2 to work on repairing the gunturret instead of the rear deflector shields.

"No deflector shields?" Ahsoka asked worriedly. "That's aweful risky, Master."

"For once, rrgh," I growled as I tightenned a large bolt into place. "I agree with Ahsoka. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to us soon, and that, we will, need the- RRRRGH!- shields."

"One lesson you both will learn today, my young Padawans, is that sometimes the best defense is the best offense."

Less than a minute later, the force of something impacting the ship shook us all in our boots. "What was that?" I demanded.

"We're under attack, Eli." Anakin replied. "Looks like you were right when you said something bad was going to happen."

This gave me a grim sense of satisfaction, but I pressed my advantage. "Yeah, I know I was right. I'm always right about this sort of stuff. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"R2, get the gun to shoot them down." But the little droid chimed quickly back. "What do you mean they're locked in the forward position?! Eli, can you do anything?!"

"Me?! If I could, I'd have done it already!"

"Okay, hang on! This is going to get-" Boom! "We're hit!"

"It's too bad you didn't fix the rear deflector shields!" Ahsoka told him annoyingly.

"Not now, Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled back. "Just go check Stinky!"

But soon, Anakin was forced to do a complete loop-the-loop to come up behind one of the enemy fighters, and this made Rotta fly out of his little bed and into Ahsoka, who had fallen to the ground. The Huttlette's eyes shot open, and it began to ball inconsolably.

"Great!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You woke the baby!"

"Not now Ahsoka!" Anakin repeated.

I, on the other hand, had a different problem. "Master, I can't hold her together if we keep this up! I say that we just- AGH!" The engine had suffered a minor explosion! I was thrown back by the force of the blast, but I was fine, unlike the flaming engines. "It's  
going to blow! We gotta set her down, now!"

"R2, unlock that gun!" Anakin yelled desperately. Unfortunately, he also had to swerve upside down (I was thrown onto the ceiling, having not been belted in) and sideways, so Ahsoka had to push R2 to the console. Ordinarilly, I'd be extremely gratified to see Ahsoka work  
hard after I had worked, but this was serious, and I couldn't help in any way, except to say "Come on, hurry up!"

"Why couldn't you have been, a tiny, mouse droid?" Ahsoka struggled.

Eventually, R2 made it to the console and unlocked the gun. It mustr have hit the last fighter, because Anakin cheered, "You got him, R2." and the little droid whirred happilly to itself.

"Great job." I agreed. "But now we have to worry about the Twilight. It's gonna blow up!"

**This chapter raises questions, doesn't it? Who was Eli's father? Does he have any other family out there somewhere? And what is he hiding? **

**I've decided to allow readers to PM me and make guesses as to the answers to these questions, as well as ask thier own. But I can't give anything away, story-related, so just ask a few other small questions, such as behind the scenes stuff. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What's happenning, Anakin?" Master Kenobi demanded over the comm channel.

But Anakin was being evasive. "Well, we were on our way to Tattooine when-"

"Anakin, did you get shot down _again_?"

Ahsoka pushed into the picture and said, "Yes."

Just then, I came into the picture, dirty, sweaty and with the signs of my old injuries still showing. "Master, it's no use! I can't stop it, it's burning up!"

"Uhh, okay, sit down Eli." Good, I thought. I had earned a break.

Master Kenobi continued. "I'm still busy cleaning up your other mess. As soon as I'm finished, I'll get you out of there."

Anakin switched the comm channel off and told Ahsoka and me, "Strap yourselves in, we're going in for a rough landing."

"Crashes are rough." Ahsoka told him. "Landings are not."

"Then it's a crash landing." Anakin retorted.

The Twilight entered the atmosphere and began to drastically heat up. I glanced nervously at the blazing engines. They seemed to be okay, for now.. At least, okay _enough_. We broke through the atmosphere and began a descent straight toward the ground. Then, suddenly,  
Anakin pulled up. We skimmed a sand dune, almost hit a group of Jawas, and came to a screeching halt. This crash landing, all in all, wasn't so bad.

"We should move," I suggested, "before the ship fills up with smoke."

"Good idea, Eli." Anakin agreed.

We openned the back door and readied ourselves to jump out. I hadn't expected this much sand, even though I knew that it would be there. As it so happenned, I wasn't too fond of sand.

We Jedi descended into the desert, closely followed by a reluctant R2, who only came because Ahsoka promised to clean out his survoes afterward.

After a half hour of walking, Ahsoka began attempting to strike up a conversation. "Master Yoda once said, 'small deeds cast long shadows'. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"It means that decisions in our past can affect our future." Anakin replied stiffly. "But you forget, it was Master Skywalker who said, 'I don't want to talk about my past'."

"Okay, fine. There's so much else to talk about out here anyway, like the sand." Ahsoka replied sarcastically.

"The desert is ruthless, it takes everything from you." Anakin replied distantly.

"That's a cheerful thought." Ahsoka replied.

I had remained quiet up to this point, so I butted in. "Are the Sand People real?"

Anakin stiffenned even more as he growled through his teeth, "Oh, they're real all right."

Noting the anger in his voice, I quickly said, "Woah, woah, okay. I'm sorry I asked."

Master Skywalker turned to me as if he were surprised I had so easilly let the subject go. But then he said, "I know what to talk about."

"You do?" Ahsoka was as lost as I was.

"Yep. Eli, why don't you tell us about your father."

Taken aback, I stuttered for a moment. "Uhhh, well, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Just tell us everything you know." Ahsoka urged.

I took a deep breath, knowing what was to come. "His name was Malcolm Scourge."

They were shocked. "_The_ Malcolm Scourge?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He took over a Cloneing Facility on Ithor to create a lethal band of terrorists. He also added droids, pirates, and locals whereever he went. He soon made his way to Corellia, where he held an entire city prisoner and began using the citizens as slaves."

"This guy was your father?" Ahsoka asked.

I nodded. "The Jedi Council took notice of course and sent in my mom, Maria Irad. But she was quickly captured and forced to keep telling the Council that she was alright and not to come looking for her."

Ahsoka looked confused and told me, "I don't see how your mom and dad would have had kids."

I chuckled as I added, "I don't think they did either. You see, as the leader, Scourge had a 'right' to do whatever he wanted with my mom, and she convinced him to let her live in exchange for... favors. She would have been punished by the Council for it. But they eventually  
fell in love and had a secret wedding, or something like that."

"Sounds like a storybook." Anakin said to this.

"Well, whatever it sounds like, they had my brothers, then me."

"You have brothers?" Ahsoka asked interestedly.

"Yeah, Hannibal, Silas and Budanov- I'm not sure what his name means, by the way. Anyway, the Council had grown suspicious by this time, because my mom had been gone for four years. She kept telling them that she was working on it, and that the situation was under control.  
This might have been true, because when Hannibal was born, my dad began to have a drastic change of heart. He agreed to help my mom dismantle his group, but he needed to have a reason to do so, or the others wouldn't buy into it."

Anakin guessed what I was going to say next. "Did he get his chance?"

I lowered my head slightly as I replied, "No, he didn't. Like I said, the Council had grown suspicious, and had sent three of thier best to resolve the situation. Mace Windu, Count Dooku, and..."

The others were surprised by my sudden lull in my story, so Anakin turned to me and said "Yes?"

But I was adament on this. "I don't want to say his name." I growled. "He's a Morgukai who joined up with Dooku after he formed the Confederacy of Independant Systems. He took me under his wing, AND THEN HE BETRAYED THE REPUBLIC-"

"Woah, woah, settle down Eli." Anakin told me. "Okay, keep going with your story."

After huffing for a few moments, I continued. "Well, they got there and my dad says that he's willing to surrender the entire group without a fight in exchange for my mom's and my siblings' saftey from disciplinary action. They knew we were hers, because at the time, she was  
pregnant with my sister, Persis."

"You have a sister, too?" Ahsoka was taking this in with a wierd look on her face that I couldn't read.

"Um, yeah. She's still about eleven years old, though. Anyway, the Masters almost take them up on thier offer, when a Clone terrorist named, um, what was it.. Irius. Irius took control of the group and killed my father. They tried to kill all of us as well, but Mace Windu,  
Count Dooku and- him- are some of the best Jedi the Galaxy has ever seen. They didn't stand a chance. That was also the time I discovered I was Force Sensitive."

"How?" Anakin was genuinely interested, so I answered.

"I Force Pushed an assault mech over the edge of a cliff. I was really little, so that power scared me. I had always been told that killing was bad, so I thought I was going to become bad too. But Dooku pursuaded me that I was not evil, and I was taken to become a Jedi."

That was when something hit me, a cold sense of foreboding, of malice, of evil. Ahsoka felt it too, and turned to Anakin. "Um, Master?"

"I sense it too." he answered. "It's the Dark Side of the Force."

Rotta hid deeper in Ahsoka's backpack as Anakin concluded, "It's Dooku. Ahsoka, you take Stinky and get him to Jabba."

"We'll take him together, Master." Ahsoka suggested.

"No, I need you two to do something more important." he insisted. But Ahsoka was not going to take this.

"More important than keeping you alive, Master?"

"Ahsoka, I'm gonna need you to trust me on this one." And they reached a silent agreement, then Anakin turned to me. "Eli, keep them safe."

I nodded and said, "Good luck Master."

We left Master Skywalker to deal with Dooku with a bag of rocks on his back. To those who didn't know any better, it was a good trick- it looked as though he still had Rotta with him. Ahsoka and I moved off with Rotta toward the direction Anakin had told us was the way to Jabba's  
Palace. We went on in silence for about a half hour, then the sun began to set. I could sense a tension in Ahsoka, so I decided to say something, and to try to not be a jerk.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka." I assured her. "Master Skywalker will be fine."

She nodded silently. This silence was awkward, so I decided to break it again.

"Hey." I stopped her. "I need to ask you something."

She guessed what it was about and told me, "We aren't supposed to hold grudges, Eli."

"I'm not angry about you breaking my hand." I assured her. "I want to know why you did it in the first place."

She began walking again and said evasively, "No reason." But she was blushing.

"Don't insult me by lying, Ahsoka. I can tell that whatever the reason was, you're ashamed to say it in front of Master Skywalker."

She turned back to me and stopped walking. She replied grumpilly, "Okay, fine. I felt like you were taking advantage of the situation."

"What situation?" I was missing something.

"Well, you grabbed onto my belt."

"Ahsoka, I was going to fall, okay. I didn't care what I was grabbing, as long as I didn't die. It's that simple." She continued walking, so I caught up with her. "Now what situation were you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Ahsoka."

"Nothing."

"Look, you can either tell me now while we're going toward our mission objective, or I can take Rotta and we won't move until you tell me."

She looked at me angrilly and replied, "You won't do that." And with that, she kept on walking.

I hurried to catch up with her and continued. "Well then, I'll have to wait for you to grow up and tell me the reason."

After a short pause in the conversation, Ahsoka said, "You're going to berate me if I tell you. You take the Code too seriously."

"So that's what this is about." I concluded. "Master Skywalker told me before the start of the mission."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Besides, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Yeah, and the Code forbids us to grow attatchments, so you're going to talk me down, right?"

I looked into her eyes, noticed her simultaneously sad and angry expression, and continued. "I get it now. The reason you broke my hand is because-"

"- because I overreacted to the situation. Yes."

"Okay, I'm gonna talk now. Could you not interrupt me until I'm done, please?" She folded her arms angrilly but said nothing, so I continued. "There is a reason I stick to the Code more closely than others. That reason is that I'm constantly in danger of falling to the Dark Side.  
Did you know that?"

Ahsoka's expression quickly softenned as she answered. "No, I didn't."

"You know why I'm at a greater risk of falling to the Dark Side?" She shook her head. "Well, several reasons, really. The first has a lot to do with the way I was trained. You remember back when I was having difficulties with my lightsaber and Force skills? Well, Count Dooku and-  
the Morgukai- decided to assist in my combat training, while Master Yoda gave me remidial Force instruction."

"I remember that." Ahsoka recollected.

"Yeah. Quiet please." I managed to not say this unkindly, and actually got Ahsoka to snigger at me. "Well as it turns out, several of my instructers were suffering from the seduction of the Dark Side before they began teaching me. So I accidentally learned thier bad habits. So,  
that's one reason; because two Masters who I had grown close to trained me more in the Dark Side than anyone would have liked. Other reasons include my connection to the Force. Yeah, I know how wierd that sounds, but there is a dark shadow looming over the Galaxy, one that every Jedi  
is aware of. I, on the other hand, have had my mind tampered with by Master Yoda to wield the Force more adeptly. Unfortunately for me, he openned my mind so much that my connection is so powerful that some aspects of my personality changed to match the state of the Galaxy. I'm now more  
violent than I ought to be, and it's because of the Clone Wars. And now, I have to deal with you, Master Skywalker, Corpse Droid, Tyra and Fynn."

"Woah, back up. You lost me."

"How?"

"How do Master Skywalker and I contribute to you going closer to the Dark Side?"

I paused to think of how to proceed. "Well, you because of your feelings for me. I'll be honest with you Ahsoka, I don't know how to handle that. Don't be offended, okay?"

"I won't, just keep talking." She listenned so intently. I appreciated that.

"Okay. Well, Master Skywalker because, well, you must have noticed that he is a tough teacher."

She chuckled as she said, "Yeah, a bit."

"I'm glad you agree, now don't interrupt." I continued, trying to make that a joke and not an insult. "Anyway, I've noticed that Master Skywalker seems to like you more than me."

Ahsoka glanced at me and insisted, "I don't think that-"

"Ahsoka, don't tell me you haven't noticed. He gives me the harder jobs, he talks to you more easilly and more readilly than he talks to me. I don't hold it against him that much, because, uh..."

But she caught what I almost said. She smiled mischievously and asked, "Yes?"

"Because you are a better mechanic than I am." I lied. "He identifies with you more easilly because you two share some skills."

"That's not what you were going to say, was it?"

I argued with myself wether to tell her or not, and decided to tell her. "Okay, here's the truth. He has picked you as a favorite because your a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was offended.

"It's nobody's fault, Ahsoka, but subconsciously, people like girl Padawans more than boy Padawans. It's just the way things are. Besides, why would Master Skywalker risk teaching me anything that would bring me closer to the edge?" I added dejectedly.

Ahsoka looked at me kindly, then grasped my hand and replied, "You know, the reason we make you do all the hard work is because we know that you can take it."

"Thanks... I guess."

"You are appreciated, if that's what you're worried about. Because if you weren't here, I'd have to do all of this work."

"Hahahaha, that wasn't very funny." But I smiled anyway.

The suns had set, the Palace was ever closer, and we were about to complete the mission. Which was good, because I needed to clean myself up. I was sweaty, grimy, had spots of dried blood on me, and my hair was messed up. And of course, there was the fact that my Jedi Robes were  
torn in several places- because of my injuries on Christosis, Teth and in the Twilight's engine. Also, I wouldn't tell anyone about this, but I wanted to learn more about the death of Anakin's mother.

As we approached the Palace, a rumbling began to sound from underneath us. Ahsoka and I drew our lightsabers and readied ourselves for the attack. Out of the sand emerged half a dozen Magna Guards! I had heard of these models and wasn't entirely sure if I was ready for them. But  
now was my chance to find out, either way.

"Ahsoka, stay behind me." I commanded. "Make sure that Rotta survives."

"We'll take them together." she replied stubbornly.

"Look, I'm in no mood to argue- WOAH!" I barely dodged a Magnaguard's stick, so the arguement was over.

I lunged at the Magnaguard that attacked me, and the others took this opportunity to seperate me and Ahsoka. These droids were smart! Now it was three on one in both sides of the battle. I took a swing at another Magnaguard, but it blocked my attack and followed up with two or  
three of its own. I blocked these attacks, dodged the third one, and blocked the incoming backstab fromm the one behind me. After that, I immediately swung at the third one, switching targets spontaneously and trying to take one of them by surprise.

This wasn't working, so I assumed a defensive stance instead. This, however, proved to be just as taxing, as the Magnaguards had themselves switched strategies, raining blows on me, trying to score a hit while I was too busy blocking to counterattack.

Eventually, I heard Ahsoka shout, "Eli!"

I quickly glanced over to see that Ahsoka was backed up against the edge of a cliff. I Force Pushed the Magnaguards back enough for me to make my way to her, but then I felt a sudden, burning pain in my right side, and was flung over the edge myself, spinning while I fell.

I hit the ground, slid on some sand for a while, then came to a halt. I heard Ahsoka fall as well, so I turned and used the Force to pull her onto the sand slide I had used to survive the fall. She slid down it, came to a halt beside me, and told the whining Rotta, "I thought you  
liked playing in the sand."

I helped her up, and she pointed out, "This isn't going well."

"Yeah. We need to surprise them, get in the first blow."

"Good idea. If all goes well, we'll take out two of them easilly."

"I'm staying over here by this large rock. When they come down after us, I'll throw it at them, okay?"

"Okay."

"Where will you be?"

She looked at a slightly-hidden ledge above us and said, "Up there. I'm going to drop on them."

"Okay, let's do this." And we hid, and waited.

The droids came down after about five minutes, and began worbling to themselves because they couldn't find our bodies. So, I took the opportunity and threw the rock, knocking two of them over the edge of the cliff. Ahsoka flew down from her perch and cut one in half, quickly  
turning to the other ones. I rushed at one that was about to stab her in the back, but I didn't draw my lightsaber. I don't know what I was thinking then, but I slammed into the droid and brought the droid over the edge. I managed to grab onto the ledge, but then the Magnaguard managed  
to grab onto me. I didn't know what was happenning with Ahsoka, but for the rest of the battle, I struggled with that one stubborn droid, fighting over self-preservation. I was even unaware that Master Skywalker had swooped by, unaware of our struggle, which made Ahsoka annoyed. After a  
rough, nearly ten minute long struggle, I managed to shake the Magnaguard off me, sending it plummetting to its destruction. I pulled myself up, and beside Ahsoka, who had defeated the last Magnaguard and was now resting on her knees.

I panted a little, then told her, "I think we got them."

"Being a Padawan is a lot harder than I thought." she said, more to herself than to me.

"Let's get going." I suggested. "The mission isn't over yet."

We conquered the long climb back up the cliff and entered the Palace. Upon entering, we heard the voice of a Hutt- Jabba. I didn't understand Huttesse, so I couldn't make out what he said, but then the voice of a Protocol Droid said, "You came here to die."

Ahsoka and I turned the corner to see Master Skywalker holding his lightsaber at Jabba's face, surrounded by armed thugs.

"Stop!" Ahsoka called out. Everyone turned to us, and Ahsoka approached Jabba. I decided that perhaps it was safe to do the same, so I followed. Jabba saw his son, jabbered in his own language, woke the Huttlette, and became overjoyed when Rotta moved. As the father embraced the  
son, I sighed in relief; the mission was over.

But I was wrong. As soon as Jabba had his son back in his arms, he turned to us with an outraged expression and pointed, saying something which his Protocol Droid translated as, "You are to be executed immediately."

"What!?" we all shouted. Such gratitude was astounding! We all drew our lightsabers, backs against each other and prepared for the upcoming bloodbath.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin and asked, "Does this always happen to you?"

"Everwhere I go." he answered.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke up. "Hold on, Boss. We helped them."

"Oh, come on." I said under my breath. It was Tyra, and she emerged from the crowd with Fynn.

Jabba said something to her, and she replied, "Yes, we did. But I'd urge you to reconsider the punishment." But Jabba roared in response, so they were put at gunpoint as well.

Things looked pretty bad. Suddenly, Jabba's communications orb began glowing. "Your uncle Ziro is contacting us." the Protocol Droid told Jabba, then turned it on. But the sender was not Ziro the Hutt, it was Senater Padme Amidala of Naboo.

While the transmitted conversation went on, I turned to Tyra and Fynn, who stared back at me with a hidden satisfaction behind thier eyes. I couldn't figure out what it might be, until I noticed that Fynn had something large and round tucked into his backpack.

I didn't really pay that much attention to the transmittion, but from what I gathered, Senater Amidala had uncovered a plot by Ziro to have Dooku overthrow Jabba's reign in exchange for allying the Hutt Clans to the Seperatists by framing the Jedi for the murder of Rotta. After  
the transmission was done, Jabba expressed great eagerness in joining up with the Republic. Then the Senater turned to Anakin and said, "Thank you for your efforts in this, Master Skywalker. The Republic is in your debt."

"It's I who owe you one, Senater." he answered. There was something in the way that they were talking to each other that seemed odd to me. And another thing, they didn't break eye contact with each other for a few seconds. This said a lot; I would have to be sure not to say  
anything about this unless it was appropriate.

After the incident was more civil between the bounty hunters and us Jedi, we mingled with the crowd for a few moments. Curious on the fate of Corpse Droid, I ventured over to Tyra and Fynn. Fynn regarded me without so much as a nod. Tyra smiled and said, "Ah, look who it is. What's  
up, handsome?"

"Don't call me that." I growled. I wasn't in the mood- I was tired, sore and filthy. I didn't need this. "So how did you do it? What happenned to Corpse Droid?"

Tyra grinned and nodded to Fynn, who also grinned as he removed Corpse Droid's head from his backpack.

I couldn't believe it. "I thought you said you couldn't kill it."

"We didn't." Fynn grunted as he replaced the decapitated head. "It's running around without a head somewhere."

"This is the most damage we've ever done to it." Tyra added. "I'd like to see how it reassembles itself this time."

This was good news, but hard to take in. I asked, "What else can you tell me about this thing?"

"Only that we don't really know who built it." Tyra answered. "It first attacked us when we were on a job to dig up some dirt on Palpatine. Someone didn't like the way he was running things."

"Why was it in the Senate Building?" I demanded. "You should have told someone. Wait a minute, why didn't Palpatine tell anyone about this either?"

Tyra and Fynn glanced at each other. Thier expressions were hard to place, as if they wanted to tell me but didn't know if it was a good idea. Tyra turned back to me and said seriously, "Look, we can only tell you if you decide to get in with us. Otherwise, we can't risk you telling  
anyone about this."

Well that settled it. I wasn't going back to a life as a bounty hunter, so, "Okay, forget I asked, because I will."

"Asked what?" Tyra smirked. "We should go, Fynn." she turned to him. "We've got a lot more to work on." They began walking out of the Throne Room, when Tyra quickly turned to me and said slyly, "Good luck with the Togruta girl."

"Ahsoka." I told her.

'I'll try to remember that." And with that, she left with Fynn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Location: Abregado  
Mission: Sabotage  
Author: Irena Serris, Jedi General

(Irena Serris Point of View)

"There's nowhere they can run, Master Koon." Irena declared confidently. "They won't escape."

But the Kel-Dor Jedi shook his head and said through his mask, "Escape is not thier plan. We need to stay out of sensor range, and we must not allow this weapon of thiers to be activated."

"Understood Master Plo. Irena Serris out." The hologram vanished and Serris turned to the watching officers. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to work so we can deatroy this thing."

The obedient Clones rushed back to thier stations and began to prepare for battle. The enemy ship was in sight, though not yet in range of the guns. The ship was massive, by far the biggest ship Serris had ever seen in the entire war. And what was worse, it had a secret weapon on  
board. This was not to be taken lightly, but Serris couldn't help feeling confident that she and Master Plo would come out on top.

Then it happenned. The enemy ship turned so that an enormous port was pointed at the Republic Cruisers, and then powered it up so that a purple energy ball built up on it. This was obviously the weapon.

"MOVE!" Serris commanded. "Turn us around!" But it was too late. The energy ball was shot out and toward the Republic ships, completely engulfing them. The machines all switched off, leaving the weapons and shields offline, as the Clones pointed out. "Into the Escape Pods everyone,  
move!" Serris ordered, sprinting in that direction herself.

Location: Bith System  
Mission: Maintaining Outpost  
Author: Eli Irad

(Eli's point of view)

The scene was tense. There was no way of knowing what happenned in the Abregado System since Master Plo Koon's transmission was lost moments before. Whatever the Seperatists were up to, Master Koon and Master Serris were obviously in trouble. But at the moment, Ahsoka and I were  
anxiously awaiting Master Skywalker's conclusion in his report to the Council. Ahsoka seemed far more worried than I was. She and Plo Koon had obviously known each other.

"There's still no contact with Master Plo's fleet, Masters." Anakin said. "I can only conclude that they.. " Ahsoka caught his eye for a moment, then he continued. "That they were destroyed, like the others."

Master Kenobi shook his head and said, "Anakin, we want you and your fleet to remain in the Bith System. With this thing on the loose, we can't afford to lose that system."

"Understood Master." Anakin replied.

"But what about this mystery weapon?" Chancellor Palpatine asked with concern.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for it." Master Skywalker replied.

"Wait!" Ahsoka burst out. All eyes were now on her. "Just because there weren't any survivors before, doesn't mean that there won't be any this time."

There was silence for a moment, then Palpatine said, "Such a bold young Jedi."

"Well, she does take after Anakin." Master Skywalker pointed out.

"Please excuse my Padawan." Anakin said. "I'll contact you if anything comes up." The communication flared off, and Anakin told me, "Eli, go prep the Twilight for departure."

I didn't understand, but I was the more obedient one, so I said, "Uhh, sure." and was off, leaving Ahsoka to Master Skywalker.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Twilight, which I had had a hand in heavilly upgrading, was ready for launch. Master Skywalker and Ahsoka came after me as I was finishing it up. I sat in a side seat in the cockpit, where I usually sat, because the front seats with a view were both taken.

Ahsoka turned to Anakin and said, "Master, I should tell you and Eli why I spoke up earlier."

"You don't have to explain anything, Snipps." he replied without looking up. That wasn't what I would have said, because it wasn't exactly clear to me.

We jumped to lightspeed and came out at a system that wasn't where the Council had told us to stay. Ahsoka hadn't noticed, though.

"R2, start scanning for any, 'mystery weapons'." she told the little droid.

But as R2 began to do so, Anakin told him, "No. R2, scan for life forms."

I could see where this was going. Ahsoka, on the other hand, looked up and asked, "Why are we looking for life forms in a ship that's probably filled with-" she noticed where we were, then slowly continued. "Battle.. Droids.. The Abregado System." Anakin smiled at her, but this made her  
annoyed. "Oh, so it's okay when you disobey the orders of the Council?"

"No," he answered. "But if there's any chance at all that Master Plo is still alive, we need to go after him and see what he knows about the mystery weapon."

"That's exactly what I said back at the conference room." Ahsoka told him.

"I know, but the way you said it was wrong." Anakin replied. "That's what I'm trying to teach you, Ahsoka. And you, Eli."

"What did I say?" I grinned.

'Nothing, but you still need to learn this lesson."

After about an hour of searching, we found nothing. But Ahsoka was determined. "R2, boost the power."

"No, Ahsoka, we might find something you don't want to find." Anakin told her.

"I know Master, but I still need to hope." she replied.

"If only I had your faith in other matters." I said offhandedly.

"How do you know Master Plo, anyway?" Anakin asked her.

"Yeah, you never mentioned that you knew him before." I added.

Ahsoka didn't have nearly as much trouble telling us about her past as I had back on Tattooine. "It was Master Plo who found me and took me to the Temple when I was young. Like how you said that you were found by Dooku and Master Windu, Eli. Now he's lost, so I thought that I could find him."

"I don't see how Master Windu has-"

"No, no, not Master Windu." Ahsoka chuckled. "Master Plo."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Something caught my attention. "We're recieving a transmission, Master."

I patched it through. It was Chancellor Palpatine.

"Chancellor." Anakin said. 'What a surprise."

"Anakin, the Council is furious." He didn't waste any time, did he. "You must return to your fleet. I don't want you to be punished." he added.

That was odd. Why was the Supreme Chancellor being so nice to Anakin. But Anakin didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed used to this. "Yes, Chancellor."

The comm switched off, and I noticed that Ahsoka had assumed a blank expression. She sensed something, I could tell.

'Time to go, young ones." Anakin told us.

"We have to stay." Ahsoka replied urgently.

But Anakin wasn't convinced. "Ahsoka, I want to believe that Master Plo is alive, but-"

"I know he's alive!" She took control of the ship. "I can sense it."

"AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled as he grabbed his seat to keep balance.

I was all for staying, if Ahsoka was right. And my instincts told me that they were. And sure enough, Ahsoka took us to the very spot, amongst a graveyard of ripped apart ships, that an Escape Pod sat immobilized. Atop the Posd was Plo Koon and a few clones.

We pulled them in and pulled a remaining Clone out of the Pod. Ahsoka rushed to Master Koon's side. "Master Plo, are you alright?"

Koon panted a moment, then said weakly, 'Tell me, were there any other survivors?"

"Eli?" Anakin turned to me.

"I didn't find anyone."

"The Hunters must have destroyed the rest." Koon concluded mournfully.

"I'm sorry Master Plo." Ahsoka embraced the Kel-Dor Master, and he responded in kind.

"Do you soldiers need medical attention?" I asked the clones. They did, so I brought out a medical droid I had requested, knowing that I'd need one in the future.

We made our way back to the cockpit while Master Plo told us what happenned. He and Jedi Knight Irena Serris ahd snuck up on the enemy ship, when it turned around and used its secret weapon: an Ion Cannon. It left the Republic Ships defenseless and vulnerable to attack. Then a few  
small ships of droids swooped into the wreckage to kill the survivors.

Suddenly, the radar flared. "There's a massive ship coming toward us." Anakin pointed out.

Master Koon was frantic. "Shut down all the power before they detect us!"

We did so, even switching off R2. We then watched as the new contact flew over us. It was huge! It easilly measured a hundred miles in diameter, an amazing feet for a ship. "Why do the Seperatists always get the good crap?"

Anakin turned to me and snapped, "Watch it, Eli."

I had forgotten that Plo Koon, a member of the Jedi Council, was present. "Sorry, my bad."

The enemy ship had started turning around. "They're coming back." Anakin blurted.

"Is all the power shut down?" Koon asked. Just then, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"We forgot to shut off the medical droid." Ahsoka said.

"Get us out of here." Anakin demanded, as he himself began turning the power back on. We flew away as fast as we could, but the enemy ship fired a ball of purple ion energy at us. We needed to jump to hyperspace now, but R2 was still off! Master Koon switched him back on, and we escaped.

The next day was the day we were to go after the enemy ship. I was elected to go check up on Master Koon, because he was to come with us and should have been just about all healed up. And sure enough, when I entered the med bay, he was up and about as if he were now much younger.

"Master Plo? Are you ready?" I asked.

"Ah, Padawan Irad." he said, seeming glad to see me, for some reason. "Yes, I am well enough to go on this mission. Come, let's walk."

"Okay." I followed.

After a short walk, Koon said, "You are a hard worker?"

"Um, yes. How did you know that?"

His mask moved in a way that suggested that he was smiling. 'Because the medics seem to know you very well."

"Oh." I blushed slightly. 'Yeah, I sometimes tend to get in over my head."

"Ahsoka has told me that you are a strange Padawan."

"She said I was strange?"

"No, but her descriptions of your exploits and.. troubles make me see that you are unique."

"Thanks."

He stared at me more seriously. "I've read your file, you know. Tell me, why did you get involved with Corescant's criminal underbelly?"

So he knew. "I did it because I was taught to by Count Dooku. He told me to form connections, so I snuck out of the Temple every now and then to start a hostile takeover of the Chung Kai Gang. They still refer to me as thier leader now. And they have dropped illegal activities by 97%."

"I see. Is that where you learned to swear?"

I blushed again. "Uh, yeah, well, it was hard not to."

"What was?" It was Ahsoka.

I didn't want her to figure it out, so I quickly said, "Nothing." Master Koon stared at me blankly for a moment, but said nothing.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me. The briefing is about to start. Master Skywalker told me to find you and tell you."

"We were on our way there now." Master Koon told her.

The plan was to intercept the enemy ship before it could converge on a critical medical station. The ship was commanded by General Grievous, and he was the priority target. We were to travel through a nearby nebula to reach them.

Master Koon and Ahsoka were a little bit reluctant to go along with this dangerous plan. I, on the other hand, wanted to get my own ship for a little while.

"Actually, Eli," Anakin told me, "you need to stay here and get the Cruiser there."

"I don't get to fly a fighter? But I have to command a Republic Cruiser?" I blurted. "Awesome."

So they left and I gained control of something way better than a fighter.

"Okay everyone," I announced in the bridge. "I've been left in charge for a little while, so let's not screw this mission up. Now, plot a course for the medical center."

"Sir, yes sir." they all responded.

"Aw, yeah, this is awesome." I whispered to myself.

While it was cool for a short while to be in command, I arrived to find the enemy ship in flames and in retreat. I got a transmission from Master Kenobi, who had also arrived with a small fleet of his own to deal with the situation.

"Anakin, I thought you were-" he started.

"Oh, hey Master Kenobi. Master Skywalker is with the fighters, just like you told him to. So he left me in charge of his fleet."

Master Kenobi paused in disbelief for a moment, then said, "I'll have to talk to Anakin about this. I'm coming over to your ship."

As the transmission ended, I was left wondering what that was supposed to mean.

As the ships fired volley after volley upon the enemy ship, the Jedi met up on the bridge of my- I mean, Master Skywalker's ship to plan a course of action. The big problem with the ship was that it was too massive to destroy, even with its hyperdrive destroyed. But as long as we could keep  
shooting it, I didn't see what advantage they had.

Until Ahsoka, who was watching the scanners, saw something unusual. "Masters, something just came out of hyperspace."

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"No, it looks like a Naboo ship."

Master Kenobi barked, "All units cease fire! What in the blazes are they doing out here?"

"Ahsoka, contact that ship." Anakin told her.

She nodded and said over the comm, "Naboo ship, identify yourself."

Then an image flickered over the comm channel. "This is Senator Padme Amidala."

Anakin was beside himself. "Padme? What are you doing out here?!"

"I was told that the Chairman of the Banking Clan wanted to sign a peace treaty." she replied.

"Get out of there as fast as you can." Anakin told her.

"The Banking Clan wanted to sign a treaty? Who told you something so stupid?" I couldn't help myself.

"Chancellor Palpatine." she answered.

This couldn't be a coincidence. But noone else noticed, because just at that moment, something cluncked at the Senator's side of the comm. "Padme, what's happenning?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm caught in a tractor beam." she answered. "Forget about me. Continue your attack. You must destroy this monsterous ship."

But Anakin told Admiral Yularin, "Admiral, tell the other ships to stop firing."

"Uh, Master," I started, knowing what the others would say. "I'm gonna have to vote against this."

"Why?" He was staring daggers at me.

"Well, she did say to keep shooting. Besides, we won't get another chance at this."

Anakin glared at me as Plo Koon pointed out, "Your Padawan has a strange perspective on sacrifice."

Just then, the comm channel buzzed back on. "Now, Jedi, don't attempt to follow us." said a voice.

"Wait." I hoped that it wasn't who I thought it was. "Is that-"

The image came onto the comm channel. It was a Morgukai Jedi, and he recognised me as well. "Eli Irad."

"KILIJ, YOU BASTARD!" I had lost it. I drew my lightsaber and flew at the imager, cutting it down the middle. And then it promptly blew up in my face.

After the smoke cleared, Master Kenobi said pointedly, "So you know him, do you?"

I wasn't going to take that crap, not now. "I have to get over there."

"No." Anakin replied. "You obviously have negative feelings for this man, so you can't-"

"Look, this isn't about him, okay." I snapped. "I have to get it back from him. It's too valuable."

"What is?" Master Koon asked calmly.

"And who is that guy?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"I think explanations are in order." Master Kenobi pointed out.

"And make it quick.' Anakin added. "We have a hostage crisis right now."

I took a deep breath, tried to calm down, and told them. "His name is Muvai Kilij. He's one of the Jedi who found me and brought me to the Temple when I was young. When Dooku left the Order, he was the very first to follow. But before he did, he stole a family relic, almost killed my mom,  
and gave my brother Hannibal a large scar. I've gotta get it back, he'll use it to kill people."

"Well, I'm convinced Eli." Anakin told me. "Let's get moving."

As we started toward the hangar, Master Kenobi asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Someone has to save the Senator's skin." Anakin replied.

"Yeah, and I've already told you where I'm going." I replied shortly.

Master Kenobi smiled as he said, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

**Wow, Eli really hates this guy, doesn't he? What did Kilij take from him? What does it do? What happenned to Irena Serris? All this and more coming soon.**

**P.S.- I know some of you viewers were expecting this story to have ended already, but this is just the beginning. Yippe!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I strapped myself in before Master Kenobi and Anakin were even in the Twilight. I realised that, perhaps, I was getting too worked up over this, even though it was important. So while Master Kenobi and Anakin were situating themselves, I closed my eyes and reached out with the Force to see  
what I could find. Oddly, though I knew that General Grievous, Kilij and the Senator were still on the ship, I could only sense two beings aboard.

Then I recieved a vision. It came without warning and with such force that I was taken aback. I saw myself on the ship fighting droids, when suddenly a woman appears. She was holding it.

"Where did you find it?" I heard myself ask. But then the vision ended and I was back in the Twilight. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker were discussing a plan.

"How do you plan on getting inside?" Kenobi asked.

"Well, I was going to simply dock at one of the emergency airlocks." Anakin replied. "They will be too busy repairing the engine, so they won't spot us."

"That's your plan?" Kenobi didn't sound reassured. "Just fly over there, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?"

"Basically." Anakin grinned.

Kenobi grinned as well as he said, "Oh, brilliant. Let's get going."

Anakin turned to me. "Eli, you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine." I guess this was mostly true. "There are only two life forms on the enemy ship."

"What do you mean?" Kenobi inquired.

"I don't know. There are only two life forms on the ship that I can sense. And, can Jedi hide themselves from the Force?"

Kenobi and Anakin stared at each other for a second, then Kenobi answered. "In theory, yes. But it is an ability that few have any more. Why do you ask?"

"I had a vision. Someone else is over there, but I can't sense them. I'll find whoever it is and I'll get them off the ship, after I find my heirloom."

"What is your heirloom?" Anakin asked, interested.

I decided to answer as we flew over. I had nothing better to do. "It belonged to my father. It's called The Cube. It's capable of draining knowledge from any storage device and storing it indefinitely. It can also store codes. Door codes, missile launch codes, hyperspace coordinates, things like  
that."

They were taken aback with this. They obviously understood the potential the Cube had. But Master Skywalker turned to me with a serious expression. "Eli, you need to understand why bringing you was dangerous for you."

"Yeah, because of Kilij, I'll be more likely to act irrationally." I added. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."

We landed and openned the airlock. Master Skywalker had used some of his "fancy moves" to get there, and Master Kenobi didn't seem to like that very much.

"Anakin, you're crazy." he blurted. "Spinning is not flying."

"But it's a good trick." Anakin answered.

"I thought that it was the best stealth flight ever." I commented.

Master Kenobi rolled his eyes as the airlock door openned. "Let's just hope we don't get spotted."

But directly outside the door stood a trio of battle droids. Masters Kenobi and Skywalker slashed two of them, and I simply used the Force to casually toss the third one aside.

"I'll meet you guys back here when I'm done." I told them before I rushed off in the direction my instincts told me to. Master Skywalker called back to me about being careful, but I didn't pay much attention.

As I made my way throughout the ship, I cut through countless droids, saving my strength for when I would undoubtedly find Kilij. After running for nearly ten minutes, I came to a sudden halt. I didn't know why, but I did. This place was familiar somehow. I looked around and realised that this was  
the place from my vision. I looked around for the woman in my vision, and from a hall behind me, I saw her coming. In her hand was the Cube.

"Hey!" I called, making her jump. I realised who it was now. "Are you Irena Serris?"

"Yes." she answered slowly. "How did you know to find me? Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am right now." I replied hurriedly. "That Cube, where did you find it? How did you find it?"

She stared at the Cube for a second, then answered, "I.. Fought Kilij for it. Is it yours?"

"Yes. Give it to me?" She did, and I asked her another question. "Where is Kilij now?"

(Ahsoka's Point of View)

Ahsoka was watching the enemy ship until Master Plo touched her shoulder. "Ahsoka, I need to speak with you."

Confused, she said, "Okay, what is it?"

"Follow me." They shut themselves in the Conference Room, then Master Plo continued. "I need to tell you something about your friend Eli."

"What is it?"

"Something is wrong with him. I fear he may be beginning a steady decent into the Dark Side."

"Yeah, he said something about that being a personal problem of his."

"It's a weakness that Muvai Kilij will exploit." Master Plo continued seriously. "I've met and fought Kilij before in this war. He is a lunatic, completely obssessed with the Irad family."

"Even Eli?"

"Especially Eli. Kilij isn't just a computer genius, he's a complete master at strategy, manipulation, and turning others to the Dark Side. I'm affraid turning Eli may be a personal project for that man."

Ahsoka was confident. "He will fail. I know Eli, he'll resist him."

"That may be, but Master Kenobi, Skywalker and I will have to hold an informal disciplinary hearing for him upon his return anyway."

"What?!"

"He will have to face Kilij alone and before he is ready." Master Plo explained. "The best we can do for him is to prepare him for the encounter. Unfortunately, we will have to teach him the dangers of giving in to that madman."

Ahsoka hung her head. "I understand, even if I don't agree."

"After the hearing, I want you to keep a watchful eye on him. Help him whenever you can."

"I will, Master Plo."

The question didn't seem to sink in. "Serris, where is Kilij?"

She paused a moment, then said slowly, "I- I don't know. He... managed to escape."

I swore under my breath. He got away. "How did you survive the attack. I thought that they weren't taking prisoners. And how did you escape?"

For a split second, she seemed as though she wanted to stab me. I had barely noticed it when she was back to normal. No, she seemed to be in pain. But she was obviously faking. "I'll tell you some other time. We need to get out of here now. I'll steal a ship from the hangar."

"Wait, I've got my own-" but she was gone. Perplexed, I suddenly had an uneasy feeling. I didn't trust Irena Serris, though I didn't know why. I turned on the commlink I carried and spoke into it. "Masters, can you hear me?"

"Yes, we hear you." Master Kenobi replied. "Did you find your heirloom?"

"I'm not sure." I answered ambiguously. "Did you find the Senator?"

"Yeah, I got her." Anakin replied.

"Kilij escaped." I continued. "I know because Irena Serris told me just now."

"Wait." Kenobi interrupted. "Serris is alive? Where is she?"

"She ran off after she gave me the Cube." I hurriedly told them. "I'm gonna make sure that this Cube is real, then I'm headed back to the ship."

"What about Serris?" Anakin asked.

"She ran off to steal her own ship. Besides, something isn't right. I don't trust her."

"Eli-" But I cut Kenobi off.

"I'll explain later." I switched the comm off and began to search the Cube for bombs or bugs or anything else suspicious. I found nothing, despite spending another five minutes tinkering with it. Deciding that I was wasting time doing this, I made my way back to the Twilight. I was the first there,  
so I preped it for takeoff. Which was a good thing, because everyone else was being chased by large groups of droids.

We all strapped ourselves in and took off. We were followed by Vulture Droids, but the Senator took control of the gun turret and took them out. As we were farther away, the enemy ship began to turn toward a nearby moon.

"Uh, what's it doing?" I asked confused. Even battle droids weren't that stupid.

But Anakin was smirking. "Just watch."

As I did so, the enemy ship began to activate its hyperdrive. It was going to jump through hyperspace through the moon!

The explosion was tremendous. There was absolutely nothing left of the ship now. I began to worry about Irena Serris, but only for a short time. As I returned to the ship, I had bigger problems to worry about.

"Look, I know you're expecting me to say this, but whatever it is, I didn't do it." I blurted out. Masters Plo, Kenobi and Skywalker were all staring me down. Apparently I was being subject to a disciplinary hearing. For what, I didn't know.

Master Kenobi shook his head, then told me, "This is about your reaction to Kilij, Eli."

"Oh." My face dropped. "Well, the last time I saw him, we weren't exactly on the best of terms. He tried to kill my mother and brother. He desecrated my father's remains, spat on his grave and stole a family heirloom! I don't think I need to specify anything else."

"Perhaps not." Master Koon replied. "But we are concerned for you, young one."

"Why?"

"Because," Koon continued, "Muvai Kilij is completely insane. He's obssessed with your family,particularly with you."

"Me?"

"Yes Eli." Anakin spoke up. "You are a very powerful Padawan. You'd make a very dangerous Sith."

I was outraged! "I will never Join the Dark Side! NEVER!"

"Many before you have said that very same thing, Eli." Master Kenobi replied. "And yet, quite a few have."

"Besides, Eli," Master Koon said, "I know how well Kilij can push buttons. He nearly turned me to the Dark Side the last time we met."

This was surprising. "He did? You? Really?"

He hung his head in shame. "Yes. I'm ashamed to say that he weakenned my will in our encounter. But that only proves what we're trying to tell you, young one. I found out that he wants to turn you to the Dark Side. And we want to be sure that he fails."

'You have to promise us that you will keep a level head from now on." Master Kenobi told me. "Think."

"You think I haven't been?" I blurted. "I have a lot to think about."

"Such as?" Anakin asked cautiously.

"Such as this?" I held up the Cube. "Kilij wouldn't let this leave him unless it was no longer useful to him. He wants me to have this back."

"Why?" Ahsoka butted in.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't still be thinking this over, would I?" I answered before turning back to the Masters. "Kilij got what he wanted, whatever it is. He must have another storage device to store this data in."

"What's on the Cube?" Master Koon asked.

"I don't know really. Probably security codes from Ithor and Corellia. My father didn't have this any longer than that."

"Then why would he want it so badly?" Anakin asked, perplexed. "Has anything else been added to it?"

"No, nothing at all. It was buried with my father in the Jedi Temple and wasn't used since. He's been using this for something else."

"Like what?"

"I've already said, if I knew that, I wouldn't still be asking that question. But there's more. Irena Serris."

"Yes," Master Kenobi added. 'You told us you didn't trust her."

"Yeah." I answered. "I thought that there weren't any other survivors from the last attack. And on the way over to the enemy ship, I didn't sense her there at all."

"Maybe she was hiding herself from the Force." Anakin pointed out. "We told you it was possible."

"Yes, but she told me she had fought Kilij and stolen the Cube from him. Last I checked, Irean Serris wasn't nearly that good with a lightsaber."

"You think she lied?" Master Koon didn't seem too convinced, or ready to believe it.

"She told me she was going to leave." I replied. "If she were an ally, she'd have made it back here before we did. And I don't see her here, do you?"

They looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at me, an odd expression on thier faces.

"Anakin, I'd watch him, if I were you." Kenobi told him. "He's not very trusting."

I couldn't believe my ears. "You don't believe me? But then how do you explain all these strange things?"

"Well, it all does raise some very troubling questions." Master Koon said slowly. He seemed to want to believe me. "But I think you may be stretching this a little."

I sighed in agitation. "Fine, don't believe me. I'll be careful from now on."

"Good." Master Kenobi declared. "That was the point of all this, after all. But don't worry, Eli, the Council will ponder the answers to your questions."

I wasn't very reassured, as I confided in Ahsoka a few minutes later. "You believe me, right?" I asked in vieled desperation. "These things are very strange."

"Yes, they are." she admitted. "But I tinl you ought to leave this to the Council."

"By the time they reach a decision, it'll be too late." I insisted. But she wasn't done.

"Besides, don't you think that you tend to, um, overreact to these sort of things?"

I was scandalized. "Overreact?! When was the last time this has ever happenned to me? What do you think you'd do if you werre in my position?"

And with that, I stormed off in the direction of my quarters.

**Behold, the introduction of a new villain. Perhaps there were more than one. What happenned to Irena Serris? Who is she, really? Where is Muvai Kilij now? All this and more in later chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Eli?" Ahsoka knocked on my door. "Eli, are you still in there?"

I wasn't in the mood for whatever it was she wanted. I was depressed and a little angry, because I knew that noone else was taking Kilij's presence and Serris's odd behavior seriously. All I wanted was to be left alone for a few hours as I cooled off.

"Go away." I told her.

"Come on, Eli, I just want to talk to you." she told me annoyed.

"Okay, start talking." I said without getting up or openning the door.

But Ahsoka, being a girl, wouldn't take this. "I can't talk to you through the door, Eli."

"Yes you can. I can hear you."

I heard her sigh before continuing. "Is this about what I said about you taking Serris's disappearance too far?"

I paused before lying, "No."

"Yes it is. I can tell."

"Oh, yippee for you."

She ignored me as she continued. "Listen, suppose that you are right-"

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Um, no. Now, as I was saying, what can you or I do about it? You're right in saying that Serris isn't here, but we don't know where she actually is."

I didn't say anything. This hadn't crossed my mind, but I was still determined to find an answer.

Ahsoka continued. "I want to help you, Eli, but I can't if you won't let me. Now will you open the door or will I have to cut it open?"

I groaned as I reluctantly stood up and openned the door. Ahsoka's expression lightenned slightly, but she was still obviously annoyed.

'Okay, I openned the damn door. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." Ahsoka replied with half-sarcasm. "May I come in?"

"Oh, now you wanna come in?" I joked. "What's next, a hug?" I stood aside to let her in.

She turned to me, arms crossed, as she told me, "Eli, I think you need to talk to someone."

"About what?"

"About how you're going to deal with Kilij."

I considered this, then answered, "I'm going to try and stay away from him. If Master Plo is right, and I think he is, anything I do to try and take him down will only backfire. But still," I added, "I can't help thinking that it has to be me who deals with him. You know when the Force sometimes calls  
you to do things?"

After thinking it over, Ahsoka replied, "No, not really."

I was surprised. "No? Well, it was that feeling that made me stay behind at Christosis to fight that army of battle droids. I feel that again, only this time, I can't get Kilij out of my head, no matter how hard I try. Maybe I should talk to Master Yoda about it."

"Yes, you should." Ahsoka answered. "I don't like it. If Kilij can really cause Master Plo to doubt himself, he's obviously got some tricks up his sleave."

I chuckled before I told her, "Even he won't turn me, not while I'm still on my game. Still, I don't understand the Council's decision to not take an active role in preparing me for my confrontation with Kilij."

She glared at me reproachfully. "You're not going after him, are you?"

"No." I answered quickly. "I've already said that I'm going to stay away from him. But the fact is that, if he really is hellbent on turning me, he'll come after me. A confrontation is inevitable. I just have a little bit of a problem with the Council not training me more to resist the Dark Side, that's  
all."

"Well, we are fighting a war. That'll keep them busy for now. Besides, we have Master Skywalker with us. He'll help you. And I'll do the best I can to help as well."

I smiled. "I appreciate it, Ahsoka, but I don't know if Master Skywalker will be the best person to help me with this. I've noticed a side of him that is, well, struggling with something."

"Hmm. Well, maybe you two could establish your relationship by taking on this problem together. And speaking of Master Skywalker, he told me to come and get you ready for the next mission."

"I knew it, there was an excuse to come talk to me."

She smirked, then said as she turned to leave, "I don't need an excuse."

The briefing was short enough. Apparently, General Grievous was bearing down on us, but had to get through the asteroid belt that seperated us. So Master Skywalker decided to lure them into a trap by forcing them through the rocks.

He turned to me and asked, "So Eli, would you like to join Ahsoka in the Cruiser, me in my fighter squad, or Rex in the tanks."

I thought that I heard him wrong. "Tanks?"

Anakin smirked. "Yep, tanks. They will be placed on the asteroids that Grievous will have to come past. So how about it? You gonna take a tank?"

"Do I get to drive it?"

"Yep."

"Hell yeah!"

We waited for Grievous' ships to show up, and Rex and I waited in our tanks for him to approach us. Grievous was nowhere near us yet, but I was so giddy at the prospect of my own tank.

"I've never driven anything this sweet before." I said aloud. "I mean, I know I said that about the Cruiser, but this is a friggin' tank! This is going to totally kick ass!"

Rex laughed at my excitement and said, "Calm down, sir. They're almost here."

And sure enough, they were. They pushed past the rocks, and openned fire on the Cruisers. It was then that Master Skywalker called us and said, "Okay guys, it's time to unveil our little surprise."

"Copy that sir." Rex replied.

"Whooooo!" I shouted as I let 'er rip. I took out more enemy fighters than I could count, and I even scored a crippling blow to an enemy frigate. I loved tanks!

But then, Anakin's fighter, chasing an enemy fighter that looked important, seemed to be hit, and veered out of control, crashing into another space rock. Rex called for a medical team, and I finished off the last of the Vulture Droids.

As it turned out, Rex and I had gotten Anakin to a medical ship just in time. He made a full recovery, but needed time to himself when he learned that R2 had vanished.

During the report of the battle to Master Kenobi, Anakin told him about the loss.

"Well,astromech droids are a dime a dozen." Kenobi replied.

But Anakin wasn't going to take that. "I can go out there right now, find him before anything happens."

"Anakin," Kenobi told him, "You know that attatchments are forbidden. Besides, he's only a droid."

'It's not just that Master." Anakin added slowly. 'I.. didn't wipe R2's memory."

I wasn't the only one shocked by this. Ahsoka looked quickly to Master Kenobi, who blurted, "What? He's still out there with our tactics and base locations? If the Seperatists... What possessed you not to wipe his memory, Anakin?! Find him, as soon as you can!"

"Yes Master." Anakin said as the transmission was switched off.

"Ahsoka," I called to her as we were getting ready to leave. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Eli." she answered cheerfully. "I was just making sure that everything was okay with Goldie, here." As she said, she was working on a golden astromech droid as she answered.

"A new droid for Master Skywalker?"

"Yep. And the best part is, he's the color gold. You know, for Gold leader, of Gold Squadron." She paused to let me take in the joke. However, I didn't get it, so she went on. "Anyway, we will need a droid with us to do all the things R2 usually does."

"Good point."

Master Skywalker approached, so Ahsoka began telling him about Goldie. "And best yet, he's gold. For Gold Leader, of Gold Squadron."

Aside from not getting the joke either, Anakin simply told us, "You can't replace R2." and went into the ship.

Goldie chirped, and Ahsoka replied, "You can get to know him later, Goldie."

As we made our way to the battlefield, R2 was nowhere to be found. However, we did find a scrap-dealer's ship lurking in the area. We decided to go up there, in disguises, and see if whoever it was had R2.

I disguised myself in the rags Anakin gave me, and then took a blaster pistol. When Ahsoka looked at me inquisitively, I answered, "If we're going undercover, I need to lose the lightsaber."

As we borded, I quickly got a whiff of what I feared may have been Rotta the Hutt. Ahsoka noticed too. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

"You'll get used to it." Anakin replied.

Just then, the ship's optic sensors by the door came to life and began chattering. So Anakin told them, "Hey, we're looking to buy a droid. You selling?"

The eye-things retracted and a hatch openned, half way. Through it came an extremely fat trandoshian, who, through the struggle to get through the half-open hatch, farted. It was obvious where that smell came from now.

The Trandoshian looked at us and asked, "What're ya looking for?"

"Got any R-series astromechs?"

"An R-series?" he pondered. "No, not for a long time. By the way, that astromech is very nice. Trade, for a TI-87?"

"Not on your life, Veezaro." Ahsoka snapped.

"Not for a TI-87, anyway." I added. "What else do you have?"

Ahsoka glared at me, and Anakin searched his credits. At the sight of the credits, the Trandoshian let us look around, warning us to be careful of some "unique items". We didn't find anything, but the unique items turned out to be IG assassin droids.

"They don't look so tough." Ahsoka said confidently. "They're turned off."

"Nothing looks tough to you." Anakin replied. "Trust me, they're dangerous."

I let out a gasp as I saw it. "No, way. A Python Droid! These haven't been around since before the Jedi Civil War over a thousand years ago."

"Where did he get one, then?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"I haven't got a friggin' clue. All I know is, we better not turn this sucker on. It was designed to kill Jedi. See all these joints? They help maintain maximum agility while used in dense cover. Over a dozen of these in this room for example would be impossible to see and could kill us all within minutes."

"Is it illegal to have one?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think anyone but us knows that these exist anymore."

Anakin asked Goldie to open a door, but instead, he accidentally turned the power on.

"We don't need the lights on!" Anakin yelled.

"He's turned on all the power!" I yelled, and turned to see the Python Droid coiling up, preparing itself to strike me.

I openned fire, causing it to run. It quickly vanished in the piles of junk. Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka began to engage the IG assassin droids. I shot a few time at something moving in the refuse, but it soon snuck up on me and shot my left shoulder with the blasters hidden in it's mouth. I noticed that the Python  
was under a large shelf, and my instincts told me what to do. I used the Force to bring the shelf down on the Python, and pinned it. Before it could break free, I jumped on it and tried to shoot it's writhing head.

"Eli, a little help." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka were struggling with the other droids.

Barely ducking in time to avoid a blow from the Python, I answered, "A little busy right now!" Simultaneously, the others killed the IG droids, and I finally managed to unload half a dozen rounds into the Python Droid's head. I slumped in exhaustion as I heard Master Skywalker tell Goldie, "As for you, Stubby, you'd  
make a poor excuse for a light switch."

Goldie beeped indignantly as Ahsoka said, "It wasn't his fault, Master."

But Anakin was angry. "R2 would never have made that mistake! R3 can't even get the door open." And with that, Goldie openned the door. "A little late now." Anakin growled.

As it obviously turned out, R2 wasn't anywhere to be found. So we returned to the Cruiser. Master Kenobi had a new mission for us, anyway. We were to find a Seperatist listenning outpost and destroy it. Apparently the Seperatists were using it to intercept our communications. I had to wonder if they already knew we were  
coming. Anakin agreed to go looking for the listenning post alone with Goldie, in Ahsoka's words, "to bond", but I couldn't help feeling like this was a bad idea. Sure enough, soon after taking off, Anakin's fighter began emitting a homing signal. Knowing how dangerous this was for them, Ahsoka, Rex and I readied the Twilight to  
go and save them. It was a good thing, too, becaue they were caught in a small Seperatist fleet. But we managed to get them safely abord and escape.

Anakin was furious. He made Goldie storm off, his feelings hurt, and began desperately searching for the Listenning Post; typical for him to imerse himself in his work when he was mad. I went back to see what I could do about Goldie, nad I convinced him to come back and work with us again. Maybe he could regain Anakin's  
favor by locating the Listenning Post.

As we were searching for it, we detected a strange signal. It was from R2! Anakin insisted we go after him, claiming, "Maybe R2's at the Listenning Post." when we tried to tell him we shouldn't go.

**Stay Tuned for a** double-feature.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The gas planet was a pretty good hiding place for a Listenning Post. It was out of the way, and the clouds kept interfering with the scanners. I gripped my lightsaber tightly as Ahsoka openned the door and shouted above the wind, "Follow me, boys!"

We all jumped out and fell for several stories. We Jedi labded on our feet, and the Clones that we brought with us landed with thier jetpacks. Rex, who was carrying Goldie, was mad, demanding that the other Clones carry the droid next time. We made our way stealthilly into the facility and stopped to quietly kill a lonely  
pair of droids. Anakin wandered off to look for R2 (he lied about it), so the rest of us tried to break into the engine room to set charges.

"Okay Goldie," Ahsoka said confidently, "do your thing."

But he was taking too long. We heard a group of droids headed our way. The clones began to complain, Ahsoka told them to wait, and I readied myself for the fight. I had a feeling that Goldie wouldn't get the door open in time.

Sure enough, the droids were on us before the door was open, Ahsoka and I did what we could, the Clones threw a few "droid poppers", and we were clear. But during that time, Goldie had activated a ray shield around the door by mistake.

"I'll help you, Goldie-" But I never got the chance to.

A wheezy voice behind us asked, "They've sent children to stop me?" It was General Grievous. "The Republic must be running out of Jedi."

"You must be General Grievous." Ahsoka deduced.

"I thought you'd be taller." I admitted as I activated my lightsaber.

Grievous growled and told me, "Shut up."

"No, seriously." I pushed. "I thought you'd be scary. What, did you get your reputation butchering younglings?"

"BE QUIET!" he yelled. The effort he spent doing this, however, made him gag.

"He's just another tinnie, boys." Ahsoka insisted. "Let's scrap him like the rest."

But Grievous actually turned out to be a big challenge. He killed most of the Clones, easilly knocked Ahsoka aside, and sent me flying into a wall with a single punch. The universe spun around me, my face throbbed, and my mouth was bleeding slowly. I concentrated, and healed that right up, but by then, Grievous was about to  
execute Rex! Ahsoka blocked the blow and jibed, "Sorry to interrupt your playtime, Grumpy, but wouldn't you prefer a challenge?"

Grievous responded by saying meanly, "That wouldn't be you." He activated a second lightsaber, and began attacking Ahsoka.

I used the Force to propel me through the air, delivered a flying kick to the back of Grievous' head, and swung at him while he was dazed. Unfortunately, he recovered and blocked it.

The fight brought us into a dark storage area, where we started to hide, because we knew we wouldn't be able to beat Grievous head on. I wasn't sure where Ahsoka was hiding, but I lay in a pile of junk on a long shelf. I was certain that Grievous wouldn't find me.

Speak of the devil, he came up to the space right beside my shelf and began taunting us. "Where is the challenge that you promised me, younglings? Don't you want to see how scary I can be? I have to collect you alive anyway, boy." he added. "Someone here wants to speak to you."

He had stopped in front of me. After a teense pause, the junk I lay under was tossed aside and Grievous loomed over me, laughing his wheezy laugh.

"CRAAP!" I shouted as I Force Pushed him away. I jumped up, and bolted for the nearest door, sure that I could hide for at least a little while in a closet.

However, the door I chose wasn't a closet. I locked the door behind me, then noticed that I was in a whole other room, a room with a large, complicated looking computer dominating it. I wondered what it could be as I stepped closer. But then I must have tripped something, because a light turned on and a communicator activated.  
And on the communicator was Muvai Kilij.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I whispered to myself.

"Eli. Welcome to one of my labs. I was wondering when Grievous would get you in here." he said in his silky, evil voice.

"You knew we were coming, didn't you?"

He chucled as he said, "Yes, I do have ways of finding this out, you know. Now, let us get to the point, shall we?"

I decided to be sarcastic. "Oh yes, please. Let's see how you intend to turn me to the Dark Side. It'll be fun to not do it."

This made him laugh. "Oh, Eli, you are the most diverse in your family. Personal tutoring from Count Dooku, me, Master Windu and Master Yoda at an early age, due to difficulties in your training, but there you are. A small criminal empire under your thumb. The ability to know the future without even trying to. The power to  
heal yourself with the Force whenever your injured. I know we can make a great team one day."

I flared. "First of all, I will never join you, even if you bring the entire Galaxy down around me to do it. Secondly, why would you be after my healing powers? I mean, it's not like it'll keep anyone alive in battle, or that it'll make someone almost invincible, right? You couldn't possibly want it beacuase of that, am I  
right?"

He smirked as he answered, "When have you ever been wrong about this sort of thing?"

I was suddenly uneasy. How could he have heard me say that? How could he have known? Was it possible that he could read my mind all the time from that far away?

He continued. "I can see that I'm getting somewhere. Listen, all I want is to be your friend."

"Huh, my ass. You want me to betray the Republic, to become your apprentice, to become a Sith. That'll never happen!"

"Actually, I'm here to answer questions this time. Any questions, any at all."

"This is some kind of trick."

"How?"

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

He laughed again. "Oh, you're a smart one. I like that. Yes, there is a catch. In exchange for the answers I give you, you have to answer some of my questions. Oh, but nothing regarding the Republic war effort. That would be boring. I'll just ask some questions about you."

I thought it over. What was his plan? This was a trick of some kind, I could tell. But the things I could make him tell me.. Would it be worth it? Should I agree to do it?

I sighed as I said against my better judgement, "Fine."

"I knew you'd see the promise in this. Now, go on. Your first question."

I thought for a moment, but the computer was distracting me. So I asked, "What is this thing?"

"Oh, that is a little something I've been working on for a few months now. Have you not wondered why I gave you the Cube back? It's because I gathered everything I needed from it. I wanted to make some of my own. That computer you see in front of you is called an Artificial Intelligence. It has no intelligence at all, of course,  
but its primary function is to store information. Specifically, the information gathered from this station. With this AI, I now have much intel on the Republic's communications."

"Then I should destroy it." I pointed out. "Oh yes, you should, but leave that to your clones. They are the ones who are going to destroy the station, after all." So he knew. "My turn. What would you say was the biggest betrayal in you life?"

That was an easy one. "Yours."

"I see. Okay then, your turn again."

"Why is the Corpse Droid after a pair of bounty hunters?"

"Because they found something that was never supposed to be discovered. This secret has limitless value, and will change the entire Galaxy, should they find someone whom to trust with the information that can do anything about it. Also on the Corpse Droid, have you wondered why I made one that can reassemble itself instead of  
sending out an army? It's because of a certain theoretical Force Power that can make someone virtually unkillable.  
"My turn again. Imagine if you will that someone close to you falls to the Dark Side. What do you do?"

Why was he asking me these questions? Were they important? I decided to play games with him. "I'd kill him. Whoever it is, I didn't like him anyway."

Kilij was stunned by this answer. "Oh? Hmmm.. Okay then, I suppose that it is now your turn."

"Where is Irena Serris?"

"I don't know." he answered simply. "Now my next question. You are faced with a dilemma. Your troops are dying fighting droids, but meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine is about to be shot. Who do you save?"

"Palpatine, so I can kill him myself." I answered. This was actually fun. "I never liked Clones anyway. I hate clones."

"That was not the answer I expected." he replied.

"My turn again." I declared. Might as well play his game, if he wanted me to play it. "What prompted you to leave the Jedi Order?"

He grinned. 'I discovered a secret that was never supposed to be discovered. And I wanted power. Simple enough, correct?"

"Your turn."

"Why do I get the feeling your enjoying this?" he asked himself. "Okay, so the Republic has been destroyed, and it is all your fault. What do you do?"

Oooo, a tough one. How not to answer. "I'd find who was now in charge, find his home, and poison the whole planet." Oh, I loved this game.

Kilij started. "I don't think you would. Well, I don't know. I think you've been lying."

I raised my hands. "You got me."

"Never mind, never mind. I now know that you are, above all other things, quite clever. I never really did see you in combat, though. Let me introduce another project of mine."

At this point, a few more lights came on. In the corners of the room were four Magnaguards. But there was something different about them. They had some sort of guantlets on thier arms, and they didn't have thier staffs. They flickered to life and stepped forward, surrounding me.

"These magnaguards have been given some special weapons." Kilij told me. As he did so, the droids activated thier guantlets, out of which came two lightsaber blades, from each! "Impressive, aren't they? Lightsaber Claws. I'm giving them a test run. If you survive, I will know." And the transmission ended.

The droids circled in around me, one of them coming in to attack. I blocked its firts blow, dodged the second, and counterattacked. But the Magnaguard was too quick for me. It dodged out of the way, and I was forced to block the attacks of one of the others from behind me. This continued until I decided to switch up my attacks.  
I pressed the attack upon a single Magnaguard, forcing it to step back to avoid my blows. But it flipped over me and landed behind me. I was now quarnered. I looked around for something, anything I could use to my advantage. My gaze went to the AI computer. I ripped it up and threw the chunks of debris at the droids, but they dodged it.  
One of them did get hit and pinned by the screen, but it picked it up and got ready to throw it back at me.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted before I flipped out of the way. The drbris hit another Magnaguard, but didn't destroy it.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted overhead and began caving the room in. I rushed for the door, followed closely by the droids. However, the one that had gotten hit by the debris its friend had thrown was caught in the collapse. One down!

I decided to make my way toward the hangar. As I was running, the dual continued as the walls around us continued to explode. The droids were bouncing off the walls to try and hit me from above or on the side were I wasn't expecting it, but they always missed. As I was almost at the hangar, the way there was blown apart, so I  
had to stop and dual the droids for a few seconds before I could run a different direction. In that short period of time, I managed to take one of the droids by surprise and slice it in half. I managed to get to the hangar, but the door was closed. I stopped long enough for the Magnaguards to catch up to me.

The droids pushed me through the door, caving it in. One of them got on top of me and attempted to slice open my face with its claws. I grabbed its arm and tried to get it off me, but it was no good. I heard Master Skywalker and Ahsoka try to get to me, but there was a massive firefight going on. There was only one thing I could  
do. I used the Force to grab my lightsaber, which had been across the hangar, and stabbed the Magnaguard. Unfortunately, the blade went through the droid and into my chest.

I felt the extreme pain, felt the weight lift from me, and heard Ahsoka shout my name. I then noticed the last one coming after Rex, so I used the Force to grab it and throw it out of the hangar door.

And then I passed out.

I awoke on the ship and heard R2 beebing to Anakin's questions of what was still working. I had healed myself all up, but was still sore.

Anakin looked at me and said, "Oh good, you're okay. We were beginning to worry."

Ahsoka was there to, and she looked relieved. "I thought Grievous had killed you there for a while. What happenned, and what were those droids."

"Two words." I answered. "Muvai, Kilij."

'Kilij was on the station?" Anakin demanded.

"Not actually on the station, no. He transmitted to it."

After that, Anakin transmitted his own communication to Master Kenobi. Kenobi was not too happy we had gone to save R2 at the expense of our safety. Anakin was trying to get a point across as well.

"There's something else, Master." he said. "Eli was seperated from us and had to deal with Kilij alone. I want permission to give him extra training on dealing with the Dark Side."

After considering it, Kenobi replied, "Fine, but I want you and Eli to be more careful from now on."

"Thanks Master Skywalker." I said after the transmission was over.

From that time onward, Anakin and I had a more developed relationship.

**I know that these are short chapters, but I will have longer ones in the future. From now on, Eli will have a very hard time. What were those questions about? We will find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I groaned in frustration as I failed the exercise yet again. "I can't do it."

I was trying to concentrate on a single sound in a room full of loud noises. Knobs were whirring, panels were flashing and chirping, and R2 was chiming as if he had only a few seconds to do as much as he could, like Master Skywalker told him to. I couldn't even hear the noise I was supposed to be focusing on, I didn't even know  
what it was. And my reassuring myself that it was nothing to get annoyed over were making it even worse on me.

Anakin replied sympathetically, "Just empty your mind of all thoughts except the task at hand."

I tried again, but it didn't work. All the extra noise was getting to me. I simply could not concentrate. I screamed in defeat, causing things to fly around the room. Realising what I did, I immediately sat down and told Anakin, "I can't. I just can't."

He looked at me sympathetically, then replied, "Okay, we'll stop this exercise. I figured this would be a longshot anyway. R2, switch everything off. R2? R2!" He had to yell to get the message across due to the noise. When everything was off, he continued. "Okay, let's go with something basic. First, let's see what your  
weaknesses are."

I thought it through, but all I could think of was, "Well, I get into a lot of difficult fights."

"Why?"

This was a part of the test, I could tell. "Well, so that you and Ahsoka won't have to."

"Why shouldn't we get into your fights?"

I thought about it for a moment. Why did I take those fights? "Well, I guess because I want you guys safe. You're like a part of my family now."

Anakin smiled understandingly. "I see. I think that that might amount to the shadow of greed. That is your weakness. It's hard to overcome, I understand. But you must overcome it. You are the one going on about the Code all the time, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I admitted as I stood up. "So, what's next?"

He smiled. "Actually Eli, I won't be teaching you anything else today. You and Ahsoka have a mission."

Ahsoka, who had just walked into the room, asked, "What mission?"

"On Rodia, Viceroy Nute Gunray has been taken into custody and is en route to a holding ship as we speak. You two are to go to that ship and assist Luminara Unduli in her interrogation."

I noticed something he hadn't said. "You're not coming with us?"

"No." he answered. "I have another mission myself. Top secret."

"Oh."

Ahsoka grinned. "Looks like it'll be just you and me this time Eli."

"Great." I replied in my ususal sarcastic way.

We waited on the shuttle for our arrival at the Cruiser. The Clones had Gunray at gunpoint, and now that I saw him up close, I realised that Gunray was every bit the cowardly slime that he was rumored to be.

Master Unduli was checking in with the hangar crew, when Gunray turned to me.

"Hey, youngling."

"What do you want, slime?" I retorted. I wasn't in the mood for a bribe.

But that seemed to be what Gunray had in mind. "I can make you a rich young Jedi. I can also guarantee that if you help me, I'll tell Count Dooku and he can continue your training."

"Yeah, sounds great." I said sarcastically. "Now shut the hell up."

As Gunray tried to bribe the Clones, Ahsoka turned to Master Unduli and said, "Finally, we're almost there. It's been such a boring trip."

We docked and boarded the Cruiser, the Tranquility. As we made our way toward the detention cells, Gunray yelled for most of the walk. "This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice! I demand my Litigator!"

"Keep moving." Clone Commander Gree snapped.

I was about to snap myself. I turned to Master Unduli and begged, "Please let me shut him up."

She glared at me, but said nothing. We were almost at the detention block when we met a group of Senate Guards.

One of them, Captain Argaius, told us, "We have the brig all ready for this traitor."

"Very good Captain." Master Unduli told him. "Commander Gree, take him there."

"Yes sir." I would never understand the logic behind calling a woman "sir". "Let's move!" Gree shouted to Gunray. He did so and was handed over to the Senate Guards.

Ahsoka was confused. 'Senate Commandoes? How does a money-grubbing slug like Gunray rate all this security? He doesn't look that dangerous."

Master Unduli turned to her. "Don't let your overconfidence give Gunray another advantage, Ahsoka. Even now, his allies may be conspiring against us."

"Besides," I told her, "he caused the Naboo Crisis. Master Skywalker can fill you in on that."

The interrogation had begun, and we were not getting anywhere. Master Unduli was using the Force, or so she said, and told Gunray, "Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy. I sense your concern that you will lose the wealth that this war has given you."

He looked away and insisted, "I.. have no idea what you're talking about."

"I sense that you hide a great many things. The names of your allies. The locations of thier bases."

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this."

This was frustrating. I grit my teeth to bite back the things I wanted so desperately to call this worm. Ahsoka was losing patience too, I could tell. Master Unduli was growing weary of the game as well. "If you really are a pawn, then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." he whinned. "I.. I know nothing."

I came up wiht an idea. "Hey, I think I know something." I whispered to Master Unduli. She nodded, and I stepped up to Gunray and told him quietly, "You know, we are only doing this because we want to know how much you know."

"But I told you, I know nothing."

"Oh really?" I added menacingly. "Your silence has told us more than you could possibly imagine. Shu Mai, Passel Argentie, Poggle the Lesser, Po Nudo, we know about them. And we know where to find them."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You do? Where?"

"Apparently, we both know that."

He realised his near mistake and told me desperately, "No, we don't."

"Liar!" Ahsoka had snapped. She drew her lightsaber and pointed it at Gunray's throught. "I'm tired of these games. Tell us what we want to know right now, or I will gut you like a fish."

Unduli pulled her aside. "Padawan, terror is not a weapon the Jedi use."

"I wasn't serious." she stated.

"Um, does psychological warfare count as terror?" I asked inconsequentially.

"Besides," Ahsoka added as if there were no interruption, "the only way he'll talk is if he's scared enough."

Gunray returned to his seat and said, 'Perhaps I was too hasty. Let us negotiate."

'No, no." I told him. "We're tired and need a break. For now, we'll leave you with another prisoner."

Ahsoka and Master Unduli looked at me confused. But then the ship shook from a large impact. We exitted the cell and Master Unduli demanded a sitrep. We were under attack. Someone had come for Gunray.

'Commander," Master Unduli said forcefully, "I'll need your assistence."

"Let's go." Ahsoka said eagerly, but that wasn't the idea.

"You and young Irad will dtay here with Captain Argaius. Protect the prisoner."

"Yes Master Unduli." I replied.

"But-" Ahsoka was cut off by the deathstare she got. "As you wish, Master."

'It seems that you are in no position to negotiate after all, Padawan." Gunray pointed out. "Perhaps after my rescue-"

'Rescue?" Ahsoka scoffed. 'They're probably here to make sure you don't talk."

I glanced at a clone and motioned that he should give me one of the Protocol Droids. I handcuffed it and told Gunray, "Okay, this is the other prisoner. He killed his master and seven clones before we caught him. He'll be staying in your cell for a while. If he tries to strangle you or cave your face in, just scream, we'll get him  
out of there."

"Wait, a killer droid?" Gunray blanched. I noticed Ahsoka struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, this is where they belong. You killed lots of people on Naboo, so you threw in your lot with them. Open the door." I told a clone.

After a while, the sounds of battle stopped. Ahsoka turned to Gunray and said smuggly, "Sounds like your rescue didn't work out after all."

"I am ready to discuss our bargain again." Gunray answered sadly. "Could we just get rid of the killer droid, please?"

"When we are ready to talk." I replied sharply.

Suddenly, the sound of lightsabers cutting through steel rang out. Down from a hole in the cieling came Ventress, who incapacitated most of the guards.

Ahsoka drew her lightsaber and greeted her with, "Well, if it isn't the hairless harpie."

"If it isn't Skywalker's abnoxious little pets." Ventress returned.

"How nice of you." Ahsoka replied in her turn. "Tell you what, I'll give you a merciful death."

This banter was taking too long, so I swiped a blaster from Argaius, openned fire, and yelled, "Take this, you bitch!"

She blocked the shots, I returned the Captain's blaster, and drew my lightsaber to fight Ventress. Ahsoka and I struggled with the intruder, and the clones and other guards began to open fire. But Ventress noticed Master Unduli was on her way, and jumped down a shaft to the Engine Room.

"Come on." Ahsoka insisted. "Let's go."

'Ahsoka!" Master Unduli stopped her just in time, because she was nearly crushed by a large piece of falling debris.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said.

Master Unduli eyed us both oddly. 'Now, I want you two to stay here and guard the prisoner."

"But Master," Ahsoka protested. "You don't know what Ventress is capable of."

"I am more than capable of dealing with an acolyte trained in an undisciplined lightsaber style."

I was slightly hurt by this. "I also use that form." I said inconsequencially.

"Just stay here and guard him." And with that, she jumped down the shaft after Ventress.

Ahsoka was beside herself. "Luminara Unduli may be a Jedi Master, but she has no idea what that bogwitch is capable of. No idea. I can't just sit here and let her die. Eli, back me up."

"Uh, I'm not sure who you're trying to convince here, Ahsoka." I told her. "If you want to go help Master Unduli, then go do it. I'll stay here and guard this dirty slime."

"I agree with your friend." Argaius stated. "Sometimes, being a good soldier means doing what you think is right."

Ahsoka stared apreciately, so I told her, "What are ya waiting for? Go."

And she did. I suddenly had that bad feeling I had long since associated with trouble. I drew my lightsaber, and told Argaius and Gree, "Someone's here. If I give the word, kill the prisoner."

"What?!" Gunray was scandalized. 'You can't do that! You're a Jedi-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Battle stations, troops." And they did so, even though they didn't know why.

Through the hole in the cieling came another figure. I didn't ever expect to see this person again, and yet here she was. It was Irena Serris, and she was wearing an expression of hardenned concentration.

'Irena Serris?" I couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond, but asked, "Where is Ventress?"

"Master Luminara and Ahsoka have her pinned in the Engine Room."

"Good." she answered darkly. "Then there will be noone to save you." She activated her twin lightsabers and attacked.

I blocked the blows and shouted, "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done back on Teth." she answered.

"Teth?" I blocked another blow. "What are you talking about?"

She backed up for a moment and shot out a transmission from her hand. It was Kilij again!

"Oh, come on!" I shouted. "Get a hobby, you slimey bastard."

Kilij grinned and told me, "It's time for round two of your combat demonstration. Meet the improved Corpse Droid. I have added skin grafts to make it pass as an organic."

"You-" I couldn't think of anything bad enough to say to him.

"Fight him, but don't kill him. Not yet." Kilij told Corpse Droid before ending the transmission.

Corpse Droid pounced at me and swung at my face. I ducked and counterattacked, but it blocked my swipes. The fight raged on until I heard gunshots come from the detention cell. Someone had betrayed us!

As I was temporarilly distracted by this, Corpse Droid smacked my, sending me falling through the hole to the Engine Room. I fell right beside Ahsoka and Master Unduli, who where speaking about Ventress' power. They were shocked that I had fallen down the shaft, and Ahsoka rushed to my aid. But then I heard it coming down after  
me.

"Ahsoka, get away!" I shouted, pushing her aside as I myself got out of the way of Corpse Droid's fall. I took advantage of the Droid's temporary disorientation and swiped at its face. This took a sheet of skin off, revealing to the others who "Irena Serris" really was.

"I'll hold it off." I declared, lunging at it. I heard them get attacked by Ventress, and we dualed for a short while. However, noone managed to score any more significant hits. Eventually, Ventress caused several explosions, and she and Corpse Droid made thier escape. Meanwhile, we Jedi escaped the Engine Room and headed for the  
observation deck, where we saw the enemy escape with Gunray, who had obviously discovered that the Protocol Droid was no killer.

As we returned to Master Skywalker's ship, Anakin awaited us in the hangar. He looked grave.

After we told him about Gunray's escape, he turned to me and said, "You said you had something else to report."

"Yes." I replied seriously. "Irena Serris is dead. Kilij killed her and grafted her skin to the Corpse Droid."

"This.. is disturbing." he replied slowly. "Not just the news of Serris's death, but also because Kilij seems to be relentless. I won't be able to teach you about fighting the Dark Side fast enough. You need help."

"Help from who, Master?"

He looked back at me and answered, "From Master Windu. He's invented a lightsaber philosophy designed to re-channel dark impulses."

"You mean," I gasped, "I have to learn Vaapad?"

**What an adventure! Will Eli learn Vaapad? Can he resist Kilij's influences? What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As I returned to the Temple, the gravity of my situation sank in. I was going to be trained in Vaapad by its inventor, by the famous Mace Windu himself. Windu had not accepted a Padawan learner, even a temporary one, for decades. I was fortunate. Or was I? The only reason I was here in the first place was to learn how to resist  
the Dark Side. I didn't understand how Vaapad would help all that much, but if it could help me defeat Kilij, it was worth it. Maybe while I was here I could get a few questions answered. There were a few things I wanted cleared.

The Master himself was awaiting my arrival. Mace Windu stood in the doorway to the Temple with Master Yoda beside him. They looked serious enough.

I bowed as I greeted them. "Master Windu. Master Yoda."

Master Windu never smiled, but I think he almsot did. "Welcome back to the Temple, Eli. We ought to get started as soon as possible, but first, I want you to hear what Master Yoda hsa to say."

"Help you learn to more directly resist the Dark Side of the Force, I will. Meanwhile, teach you to keep away from your darker impulses in battle, Master Windu will. Jointly, we will teach you."

"Of course, Master Yoda."

I had some time before the training started, so I decided to visit someone. I entered the Temple living section, and searched for the correct room number. I found it and took a deep breath. It had been several months since we saw each other, but I was hesitating for some reason. Would she be healthy enough for a visit? I decided  
that she'd want me to take the risk, and knocked.

"Who is it?" came her voice from inside the room. She did indeed sound as if she had just returned from the healers.

"It's me, mom." I told her.

"Eli?" Her voice brightenned. "Come in, come in."

I did so, and found my mother sitting in a chair, tired but smiling.

"Hey mom." I said awkwardly.

"Hey Eli." she replied cheerfully. "Your training not started yet?"

"No, not yet. Master Windu is getting everything ready."

"I hope you do very well." she told me. "You'll need to learn it fast."

I smiled and decided to change the subject. "So, how are you feeling?"

She grimaced. "I've felt better. But I'll live, for now. The healers say that, if I keep going back for healing every year or so, I'll be able to live a normal life."

I sighed. "I can't believe you're sick. Someone should have told me sooner."

"Heh, by the time someone tried to tell you, you were off chasing Seperatist spies and stuff like that."

"Actually, I was taking out a Seperatist Listenning Post. And then I was asigned to guard Nute Gunray, and then I figured out you were sick. I just wish I had known sooner."

She smiled sweatly as she said, "There isn't anything you could do, I'm affraid."

"Yeah, I can keep myself from death, but not others. That's uncool, as they'd say in the underworld."

"Don't you worry about it too much." she told me. "Sometimes, you need to remain objective and learn to let things go. For instance, Irena Serris was my best friend. But I can still feel her in the Force. She is still with us. Remember that, Eli. The dead never leave us, especially the dead we love."

I contemplated this for a moment. "I don't understand, but I'll try my best to remain objective. I promise."

"I know you will." We hugged each other, and I headed back to the training grounds.

The Training room was rigged so much that it almost looked like a deathtrap. Master Windu was going to pull out all the tricks for this. There was a giant wheel with platforms on it, there were several elevated platforms that got steadilly higher, there was an obstacle course with potentially dangerous obstacles strewn everywhere.  
This was not going to be a conventional training.

"Are you ready?" Master Windu asked me.

"Yes Master." I replied with deetermination.

"Then let us begin now." And he drew his lightsaber and ignited the purple blade.

I did the same and the dual began. We weaved in and out of the obstacle course and crossed blades every time we met, which was often, but not for very long. The obstacle course kept us both busy. We dodged bladed iron bars that swung at our heads, we jumped over tripwires that would lead us to fall into a pit, and we climbed our  
way up to a platform high above the course and resumed our dual. Master Windu began to utilize his superior strength, so I turned to my slightly superior agility. It wasn't long, however, before I was knocked over by a lightning fast kick- before I fell into the obstacle course, Master Windu used the Force to hold me up.

"You didn't tell me we were allowed to do that." I complained as he pulled me back in.

"Well now you do." he replied. He nodded as he said, "Just like old times, isn't it Eli?"

I smiled as I replied, "Yes it is."

My training with Master Yoda had a much more amiable beginning. All I had to do was arrive in his Meditation Chamber on time, and he'd tell me what I had to do. This first time, I had to empty my mind of all but anything that made me mad, which seemed counter-intuitive at first. But I did it anyway.

"Tell me, what see you?" Yoda asked me.

"I see," I looked closely, "someone attacking Anakin and Ahsoka. I see my family in our feud. I see the Seperatists. There's the Clone Wars. And I see... I see Kilij. And Dooku."

"Mmmm.. Good, know now the problems, we do. The first step this is. Now, learn how to address these sources of your anger, we must."

"You mean you don't really know how to help me right now?"

"Every journey, unique they are. The answers, never set in stone, are they. Discover the answers together, we shall."

"Okay, I'm fine with it."

"Now, your Master and fellow Padawan learner. Anger you, why would they?"

I bored into myself as I found a truthful answer. "Well, first off, I do a lot of the work we all have to share. I don't have a problem with that, usually. You know, when the work isn't in and of itself dangerous. But sometimes, I can't help feeling like a pack animal. One would think that after all I do for them, I'd have  
earned a little more appreciation. I'm not saying that they don't appreciate me, that isn't true. But after all I've done, Ahsoka is Anakin's favorite and I get to work. It's hard being humble." I added.

"Mmmm.. Perhaps, speak with your Master, you should. Allow you to speak your mind, he should."

"Yes Master Yoda. Um.." I wanted to add something that I'd been meaning to ask for a while.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering, why I have been asigned to Master Skywalker, even though he has another Padawan. I mean, isn't there a strict one-Padawan policy that all Jedi are supposed to follow, or something like that?"

"Yes." Yoda answered delicately. "But special circumstances, there are for you and Ahsoka."

"What kind of special circumstances?"

"Know this, Ahsoka does not. But a special bond, you two share."

"A special bond?"

"Yes. A Force Bond, you two have."

"How long has the Council known?"

"Since asigning you two to Skywalker. Initially, compete, you were supposed to. But as it turned out, Bound, you are."

"What kind of Bond is it? The kind where we share pain?" The thought made me cringe as I remembered how often I had been injured.

"No, proven that that isn't true, you have. You share a weaker mental Bond, one that can allow one partner to either extract energy from, or give it to the other."

"And Ahsoka knows nothing about this?"

"No. But if wish it, you do, then-"

"No, I want to keep this a secret. I want to let her figure it out for herself."

Yoda looked at me strangely. "An odd choice, that is. However, if faith, you have, in Ahsoka to learn this, respect your decision, I will."

"Okay. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing more will I teach you now. Think this over, I will. Then you can return for more instruction."

I remained at the Temple for about a week. During that time, I learned Vaapad remarkably fast. Even I was surprised how quickly I could learn it. Master Windu taught me how I could use my anger for good through Vaapad, which was a rather strange concept at the time. But it helped me to not only do just that, but to also keep  
a level head about me; or at least a more level head than I used to have.

Master Yoda's advice was more insightful than practical. However, it was still very helpful.

"The Clone Wars, makes you angry, it does. Just anger, still anger, it is. As Jedi, our duty, it is, to show justice to all, even those who may not deserve it." he told me.

"I understand, Master Yoda."

"The Seperatists, Count Dooku, and Muvai Kilij, betrayed the Republic, they did. A great impact on you, this has had, due to your strong connection to the energies of the Galaxy. But deserve justice, they still do. If show it not to the ones who hurt us the most, then show it not to those who haveoffended you in a small way, you will  
not. Mercy, you must learn, Eli."

"I will, Master Yoda." Though I couldn't see how that would be very easy.

"Lastly, talk to you about this family feud, I will. Tell me, why is it that know nothing about this, your mother does?"

"Well," I began awkwardly, "that might be because we don't want her to know about this. My siblings and I prefer to resolve this situation in our own way."

"Mmmm. And how well, does that work?"

"Uhh, not very well."

"Perhaps, a brief summary, you should give me, so that understand it better, I can."

"Can't you find this out through the Force?"

Yoda grinned mischievously as he answered, "With you here, need to, I don't. Mm-hm-hm-hm."

I grinned as I began my story. "Well, it all started before the Clone Wars. My closest brother in age, Budanov, never really seemed to understand that a Jedi's first and only duty was as a peacekeeper, not a soldier. He always valued his lightsaber over his brain, over diplomacy, even the base nature of subtlty. I remember  
before the Clone Wars, this would be the reason why he was constantly passed over by Jedi Masters to train. Eventually, he'd just had enough and left. He returned at the start of the War, of course, because he wanted to fight, but at the time, we had no idea where he'd gone. Mom was terrified. My oldest brother, Hannibal, wanted to go and  
find him, because of the fact that he was our brother, of course. My last brother, Silas, however, felt that Budanov had made his choice, so we ought not to meddle in his business. After Mom accepted Budanov's disappearance, Hannibal and Silas began to fight. Hannibal thought that Silas was outright lazy and didn't care about Budanov,  
while Silas told Hannibal, well, among other things, that Hannibal only wanted to please our mother. That was when the rift started. After the War began, Hannibal found Budanov and confronted him about his leaving. Well, the arguement got to where Silas told Hannibal that all he wanted was to get in good with his superiors, Hannibal told  
Silas that he was a lazy lowlife, Budanov told the others that they were both idiots and the puppets of the Jedi Order, and Hannibal told Budanov that he was a rebellious Jedi, borderline Sith."

"I see." Yoda said. "Your brother, Budanov, have trouble with the Dark Side, does he?"

"No, he just believes that the Jedi can establish a better form of justice if the Galaxy truely understands that the Jedi can fight, or something like that."

"And Silas, truely lazy, is he?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that he is. But he's truely devoted to the Order, to the Republic and to winning the Warfor the greater good."

"And Hannibal?"

"Hannibal is a top-notch Jedi. Actually, he's a little over the top. When Silas told him that he only wanted to impress his superiors, he wasn't just sniping at him. He's the one who wants fame and fortune, but not neccessarilly at the expense of the innocent or abandoning the Jedi Code, or anything like that."

"And where in this do you stand?"

"I find the whole thing to be stupid. I want us to be a family. I think that, while they have their differences, they need to learn to work together. Unfortunately, some of us are not on the best terms. Budanov thinks that I' talk too much about the Jedi Code and don't actually do anything about it. Hannibal thinks that I'm too much  
like Silas than is good for me. He believes that I'm a rebellious spirit that is wandering the line between the Light and Dark Sides too often. That's the thing about this rivalry. We are partly or mostly right about our insults toward each other. However, I just don't want to get involved."

"And how, not know about this, does your mother?"

"I don't know." I told him truthfully. "It's as if she is disconnected from our conflict. Maybe she actually does know about it, but wants us to resolve it ourselves."

"And your sister, involved, is she?"

"Not really. Persis wants the family reunified as much as I do, if not more. However, she is just too naieve and kind to get involved in conflicts like the Clone Wars. She hasn't even really been on any dangerous training missions. She isn't meant for the War."

"Mmmm.. Nothing more will I teach you today. Much to think about, I have."

"Um, Master Yoda, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"How can I remain detatched to people, and not seem like a jerk. I've been struggling to do one but not the other."

He smiled as he said, "Learn that on your own, you will."

"And you learned that by listenning to the Force this time?"

"Yes. Have a nice day, Eli."

I had finished my exercises for the day, and discovered that I had, in a short time, nearly mastered Vaapad. I also had nothing more to learn from Master Yoda for the time being, so I was given the rest of the day off, until tomorrow, when I would prepare to rejoin Master Skywalker and Ahsoka. So I decided to do some research in the  
library. On my way there, however, I got sidetracked by a familiar face.

"Eli!" It was my sister, Persis. She was hanging around a small group of fellow Youngling girls, who turned to see me. Persis was waving to me with a warm smile on her face. "Hey Eli."

"Oh hey, Persis." I answered as I made my way to her and her friends.

For some reason, her friends were very giggly as I approached. One of them, a Twi'leck girl with blue skin, told Persis, "He's got more scars than you said he would."

"Yeah, those weren't there last I saw you." Persis told me. "You get them in the last few missions you were on?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." But her friends giggled some more as they wandered off. "Sorry about them, Eli." Persis continued. "I've told them a lot about you. You see, they've been asking so many questions."

"About me? Why?"

"Well, you and Master Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano have become the talking points of a lot of circles of society." We began walking toward the Library. "It seems that you have started to become a popular icon of how Younglings can become great Jedi sooner than initially expected."

"Is that all?" I guessed the answer.

"Well, there's also the fact that you have a handsome face. Even Jedi find that that counts for something."

"I'm not interested in becoming a celebrity." I told her firmly. "Besides, I'm no role model. The spotlight isn't a good place for me to be."

"Oh, come on, Eli. Have you ever thought that maybe fame is just what you need?"

"No, I haven't. I'm not that much like Hannibal. I'd prefer to just be the kind of Jedi who does nothing but research some of my odd powers."

"I suppose that means you're a little like Silas?"

"Maybe. But I don't want to talk about how we are alike. We aren't that much alike, no matter which way you look at it."

We were silent for a moment, then I asked, "Have you seen Mom lately?"

"Yes, but she wasn't doing too well. She was suffering her Relapse when I visited, so she was in bed and continuously passing out. But she was happy. She told me about your training. How is that going, by the way?"

"Master Windu says that I've learned all the fundamentals and have shown an aptitude for the more advanced techniques. He says that he doesn't need to teach me more."

She seemed a little surprised by this, but decided to ask, "And what else can you learn from Master Yoda?"

I laughed as I told her, "There will always be something else to learn from Master Yoda. But for now, I've learned what I have to."

"That's good."

"How's your training?"

"It's going good. I'm almost ready to be picked by a Jedi Knight or Master to start training me. But that won't be for a little while yet. Not with the War going on."

"In case I'm not there at the time, I wish you luck. But just be sure not to get too involved in the Clone Wars, okay?"

"But you and the others all are."

"That's because we have experience in dealing with somethings like this. You, on the other hand, haven't. Plus, noone in the family wants you to get hurt."

"I appreciate that, but he told me I should get out there and fight."

I scowled as she mentioned "him", and told her sternly, "You shouldn't listen to everything he says. He's a bounty hunter, and he's reckless. I'm not so sure that he's ever been in the battlefield."

She turned to me with a serious expression. "Why don't you like him, Eli? Please, tell me the truth."

I sighed before saying, "I tried to get along with him, alright? It's him who has a problem with me. I don't know why, but that's just how it is."

"If you want, I could have him meet up with you-"

"Uh-uh. I've learned my lesson. If Yank wants to not be my friend, then that's his choice. Even if he liked me, I'd still advise you to reconsider a relationship with him. I've kept quiet about it so far, but I won't defend you if you're discovered."

"I'm not asking you to. And his name's not 'Yank', it's Yankey."

"Whatever. Just remember, I don't approve, but I won't stop you. Just don't let your relationship get you closer to the Dark Side."

"I won't go to the Dark Side. What time will you be leaving tommorrow?"

The Twilight came down to the landing pad, and I had my stuff ready. I just hadn't seen Persis yet. Ahsoka and Anakin came out to greet me.

"How did the training go, Eli?" Anakin asked.

"Very well, thank you." I replied. "It's just too bad that Kilij acted as soon as he did. Master Windu has said that he acted before the Council was ready to get me over here and train me."

"Hey, who are those girls?" Ahsoka asked.

I turned around to see Persis and her friends approaching. "Oh no. She brought her friends."

"Who did?" Anakin asked curiously.

"My sister, Persis."

Soon, Persis's giggling friends were around us and asking all sorts of questions. Like where Anakin and Ahsoka had been (apparently, they had been trying to capture Dooku, just to get captured by pirates with him), what they thought of thier lightsabers, small talk like that. Eventually, they all converged on Anakin, who seemed to  
enjoy all the attention. Ahsoka took the opportunity to meet my sister.

"So you're Eli's sister, huh?"

"Yep, that's me." she replied politely. "You must be Ahsoka Tano."

"Yep, that's me. Eli never mentioned how pretty you were."

Persis blushed at the compliment. "Oh, thanks. You're pretty too."

I rolled my eyes. Girls. We finally managed to get my stuff on board and left.

"Got yourself a fanclub, do you Eli?" Anakin asked me, smirking.

"Ugh, hell no. If there are two things I don't want to be, it's dead or famous."

"Why not? You'd make an ideal celebrity." he insisted.

"No, okay. Just- no."

After a short pause, Ahsoka turned to me and said casually, "You know, you never told me what your siblings look like. Do they all look like models?"

I spluttered. "Why do- what- I don't- what? What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you and your sister seem to have inherited good looks, that's all. Why, you can't take a simple question?" she teased.

"Uuugh, Master, Ahsoka's bothering me." I whined. They both laughed.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but this one was one that has impotant info in it, not so much action. But who is Yankey? How will Eli's brothers get along? Will they? What's next?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Our next mission was, apparently, to assist Ayla Secura in a battle over Quell. We exitted hyperspace and Anakin told everyone to scramble to the Gunships. As we got to the hangar, I made a decision at the last second.

"Master," I said as I headed toward another Gunship, "I'm taking this one."

"What? You don't wanna ride with us?"

"Actually," I replied as I entered the Gunship, "I want to be in command of something again."

As the door shut, I noticed them grinning in amusement. The Gunships zoomed through the air above the battle, and things were not looking good. The only remaining Republic Cruiser was in flames, and there were still four enemy vessels.

As we descended toward Ayla Secura's ship, Anakin called me and said loudly over the sound of the enemy shots, "How's command working out for you this time, Eli?"

"Just fine. Why? You think enemy mortar fire is gonna scare me off?"

"Guess not. Just be careful, I don't want you to get hit by enemy-"

BOOM! "Argh!"

"Eli! Are you okay?!" the image fizzed, but remained there.

"We got hit by enemy mortar fire, but it's not bad!" I insisted. "We can still-" Boom! "- okay, now it's bad! Everyone hang on! I'm gonna ram us into Secura's ship!"

Using the Force, I attempted to do just that. However, I had never tried to move anything this big before. But Master Yoda had told me during my training, among other things, "Size matters not. Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned." So I reached out with the Force and found that it was far easier than  
I had anticipated to do so. All I had to do was imagine the ship, and nothing else mattered but what I wanted to do with it.

However, I only managed to point it in the right direction before we were boarded by Super Battle Droids with jetpacks.

"Get off my ship!" I shouted before pushing them over the edge with the Force.

Apparrently, what little I managed to do was enough to get us there. Before impact, I radioed the Republic Cruiser and yelled, "Mayday, mayday, we are coming in on the-" but I was cut off by the impact. I flew into the ship, fell flat on my face, and added over the radio, "Never mind."

After a few short minutes of searching, my clones and I found Ahsoka and Rex, who had been cutting up droids.

Ahsoka looked at us as we took out the rest of the droids and asked, "How'd you get injured this time?"

"Hey, shut up."

We proceeded down the ship and found Master Skywalker in a hallway full of droids. We joined up and began wreaking havoc, finding Ayla Secura and her troops soon enough.

We began running toward the hangar, because, as Anakin had predicted, we would not have a way out of there. As we almost reached the hangar, we ran into a large group of droids, who injured several troops. Having half of a split second to decide, I scooped up as many clones as I could and slumped them on my shoulders. However, they were all  
I wasn't exactly sure how I managed to get one soldier onto my shoulders, let alone three. So it was no surprise that I couldn't keep up with the others very well. As we were almsot there, I heard an explosion behind me, Master Skywalker said, "It's too late!", and felt myself lifted into the air toward the door. I dropped the soldiers, but I didn't make it to  
the safety of the other side of the door. I felt a seering pain envelope me, and the world was temporarily on fire.

I coughed and yelled in pain, just as I saw the door open a second time. Ahsoka peered through and saw me and gasped as she saw something else. I looked to and realised that it was Master Skywalker, out cold and badly burned.

"Ahsoka- coughcough- can you get the door.. all the way open?coughcough"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'll live, I think. But I- cough-can't walk."

"I'm getting both of you out." she said urgently as she openned the door.

"I can move myself, get him out." I insisted, indicating Anakin.

"But-" she seemed torn, but was interrupted by Secura.

"Ahsoka, we have to leave now!"

So we all got ourselves into the ship and began to leave. Ahsoka was indeed torn between who to help first. She looked to me with an inquisitive look.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. "Help him, damn it- coughcoughcough"

Captain Rex then took me to the medical lab. I knew we were headed toward the Resolute to get Admiral Yualren's aid, but something went wrong. The ship began to shake from the impact of a nearby explosion, and then the I heard the unmistakeable sound of a hyperdrive being activated.

I switched on the intercomm to the cockpit, and shouted, "What the hell is going on up there?!"

"We're going to lightspeed." came the pilot's distressed voice.

"Why are we doing that- coughcough- I need to recuperate so that I can help out!"

But I was thrown against my bed, and couldn't say anything else. We eventually came out of hyperspace's lag, but my already tender ribs had broken.

"AUGH, DAMN IT!"

"Eli, are you okay?" Ahsoka rushed to my side.

"Yeah, I just needed practice yelling." I jabbed sarcastically. "What do you think, genius?!"

"I think your ribs have broken." she commented as she felt my side.

"Argh! No friggin' way. Really?"

"The sarcasm is very heavy." Ahsoka declared.

"Aw, shut up and help Anakin."

And so she did. But after a short time, Secura entered the med bay and told Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, I need you on the bridge right now."

But Ahsoka wasn't very keen to leave Master Skywalker's side. "I should stay. Commander Bly doesn't need my help. Anakin does."

Secura turned to her and replied, "You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety."

"I'll stay here- coughcough- and watch him." I offered, trying not to choke over the smoke and blood in my loungs. "I'll be sure to tell ya if he moves."

"You seem to be very liberal with that tongue of yours." Secura told me.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Before wnything else could be said, Commander Bly walked in. "General Secura, we have a problem."

"What is it, Commander?"

"In our haste to escape, our coordinates were imputted incorrectly. And.. we're headed right toward a star."

Secura turned to me and said jokingly, "Looks like we will be taking you up on your offer after all, Padawan."

"Hey, I got a name, ya know. Now get out of my med bay." Luckilly, this was taken as the joke that it was and they left. Ahsoka still seemed reluctant, though. But she followed the others.

I turned to the med droid and said, "Hey Doc, I need meds. So hurry up with him."

The ship's power turned off, including Anakin's life support, and I suddenly hit my head on the head board of my cot. Swearing profusely, I tried to get up, but was soon tossed out of my bed by the force of the ship turning sharply. It suddenly got very hot, and then immediately cooled back down.

I staggered to my feet, and limped over to the intercomm. "What the hell was that?! Who's driving this thing, anyway?!"

"I am, Eli." Ahsoka replied.

"What's going on? I'm coming up there."

"What? Eli, you're still hurt. Stay in the med bay. We're coming in for a landing."

"What?! What sort of landing?"

There was a slight pause, then Ahsoka replied slowly, "Uhh, remember our mission to Tattooine?"

"Oh jeez, where are the saftey belts on this thing?!"

Immediately, it began to heat up again. There was another explosion and the ship began to rock. After a few moments of that craziness, the ship hit something underneath us, and came to sudden halt. Because of the impact, I hit my head again and passed out.

(Ahsoka's Point of View)

Ahsoka and Secura secured a firm hold on Anakin and Eli, and began dragging them as quickly as possible out of the ship. They escaped just before the ship exploded and set the injured upon the ground of the strange planet.

Secura panted as she said, "We made it. Master Skywalker and your friend are still alive."

"I'm just glad Master Skywalker wasn't awake to see that landing." Ahsoka said as she began to pull herself up.

"He would have been proud." Secura insisted as she stood up herself.

"Well, at least Eli's been knocked out." Ahsoka commented. "I don't have to hear what he thought of the landing."

"Hmph, yes. He seems to have an outspokenness unbecoming of a Jedi."

"It's what makes him unique." Ahsoka insisted.

(still Ahsoka's Point of View)

The camp was set up with little difficulty and in a timely manner, having been done by soldiers. A fire was lit in the middle of a dirt patch, and a makeshift tent was erected a safe distance from it.

Anakin was placed inside the tent. Secura evaluated his condition and decided, "He doesn't have much time. In order for him to live, we need to find help tonight." She turned to Ahsoka as she asked yet again, "Are you sure that your friend can heal from anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Ahsoka replied.

"Then let's focus on Skywalker. If what you say is true, your friend will be fine on his own."

"Okay." Ahsoka decided. "You and Bly go south. Rex and I will stay here with Anakin and Eli."

"No Ahsoka." Secura shook her head. "In order to find help in time, we must find help together."

Ahsoka was not too happy to hear this. "I can't just leave them! Master, if something were to happen to me, I know Anakin would do anything to save me, and Eli- well, he'd be pretty outraged if something happenned to me."

Secura was adament. "I know that this is hard for you Ahsoka, but we need to leave them behind and we need to go get help now. There's nothing more we can do for them."

Ahsoka reluctantly looked to Anakin, then to Eli. Secura continued.

"We must get off this planet. As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group."

More reluctant still, Ahsoka turned to Rex and ordered, "Rex, looks like you'll be left to watch them alone."

"Don't worry about me, General. I've got them covered."

Just then, Eli stirred. "Ohhh, my head. OW! My head! Agh!"

Ahsoka was surprised, as were the others. "Up already?"

"Shut up and give me some morphine!" Eli shouted, holding his forehead.

Secura frowned as Rex did what he was told. "I thought you could heal yourself."

"I can." Eli replied before downing the morphine dose he was given. "But nothing helps for numbing the pian."

"Uh, Rex," Bly said slowly. "I think you gave him-"

"Gahk." Eli contorted in disgust, then was knocked out again. Rex revived him with some water. "Aaaagh, I can't feel my.. body." He stared at the Jedi and snapped, "What are you still doing here? Go get Anakin help."

(Still Ahsoka's Point of view)

Having found a wooden tablet in thier camp with the carving of a tree on it, the search party went off to find some gigantic trees, where they decided the natives must live. On the way there, Secura said to Ahsoka, "I can still sense your attatchment to your Master and fellow Padawan, your attatchment to them."

Caught slightly off guard by this, Ahsoka replied, "It's just.. I get so confused somw times. It is forbidden for Jedi to form attatchments,a dn yet, we are taught to be compassionate."

Secura smiled kindly as she said, "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Ahsoka. I went through the exact same thing with my Master,"

"You? Really?"

"Yes. He was like a father to me. I realised that, for the greater good, I had to let him go. You should not lose a thousand lives just to save one."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't try to save them."

"Tell me something, Ahsoka." Secura inquired. "Your friend Eli, you two couldn't be more different. How do you two get along so well? You seem to work together very well, too."

Ahsoka thought her answer through, then said, "Well, we've been training together for a long time. We used to be very competitive. I mean, more than we are now. But for some reason, we've always been brought together in one way or another. We've learned to work together over several years."

"But he seems to have a lot on his mind." Secura added thoughtfully. "As if he has problems that only he can deal with. Is he troubled?"

"He's definitly got problems that he feels he has to deal with alone. He actually has family in the Order, and they are not fond of each other, or so I'm told. But if by 'troubled', you mean 'crazy', I think he probably is. But it's a good kind of crazy."

"Like your Master?"

"Yep."

(Eli's Point of View)

Night had fallen and the morphine overdose had worn off. So to keep myself, and hopefully Rex, awake, I decided to run my mouth.

"-so then, I said, 'There's no way I'm doing that, Ahsoka. Anakin told you to do it, so just do the damn job'. That was when we established the schedule for tuning the Twilight, so that she can't tell me it's my turn six times in a row anymore."

Captain Rex, who I was affraid had fallen asleep, or wasn't listenning, finally asked, "And so you can't return the favor?"

"Nah, I only use it to make her work. When it's my turn, I conveniently lose it. R2 keeps finding it, though."

"Sh." Rex told me.

"What, had enough of my voice?"

"No really, listen."

I didn't hear anything for a while, and apparrently Captain Rex didn't either. "What was it?"

"I'm.. not sure."

"Well, give me a gun, or something. I have a bad feeling about this, and when I get that feeling, something is usually trying to kill me."

"Okay, fine, here."

Suddenly, Anakin stirred. Rex rushed to his side. "Sir, just stay still."

"Be-" he coughed. "Behind you."

Out of the brush came a pair of bird-headed lion-things, evil green eyes staring us down with hungry intensity. One rushed Rex, and the other rushed at me, since I was isolated and injured. I rolled out of the way and jumped to my feet, trying to reach out with my mind to try and do that thing Master Yoda told me I could do to drain a little of Ahsoka's energy.  
I didn't really need much, just enough to fight this thing.

I relaxed my mind as quickly as I could, and could almost feel Ahsoka as if she were standing beside me. I breathed in deeply, and suddenly felt rejuvinated. It had worked!

My eyes shot open as the creature charged me. I dodged its lunge and fired off two rounds. I missed by a rediculous amount. "Oh, come on!" I yelled as I frantically fired off three more rounds. All this did was make the animal mad at me for making so much noise. It rushed at me again with a frenzied bloodlust, only to be disappointed again as I dodged him a third  
time. I began to grow weary again as I weaved in and out of the creature's reach, noticing out of the quarner of my eye that Rex was pinned down. I tried to figure out why I kept missing, and realised that, though I had used a blaster in battle before, I only used it effectively at point blank range. I was a terrible shot!

"Forget about this thing." I declared, tossing it aside. I lunged at the creature, catching it off guard and knocking it over. I didn't really know what to do after that, so I punched it a few times. But in retaliation, it scratched my torso and knocked me onto the ground, pinning me as well. I never really thought I'd do it until then, but if I were to survive  
this thing's wrath, I had to do it. As a gunshot rang out by Captain Rex, the creature was distracted long enough for me to reach out with the Force and close it's windpipe. It gagged and backed off of me, so I stopped choking it and watched as it ran off yowling into the wild with its partner.

Rex didn't realise what I had done, so he told me breathlessly, "Nice job, sir."

"Are you hurt?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, just me then." And with that, I passed out again.

I openned my eyes again at morning time with a fresh set of bandages over my wound. I saw Rex trying to coax Anakin back to rest, but Anakin was unwilling to do so. He sensed them too. Those creatures were back.

"Ohhhh, what day is it?" I asked groggilly.

Suddenly, a shrieking roar rang out and the animals were there.

"Where's my lightsaber, guys?" I demanded, using the Force to pull it out from the tent.

The creatures charged, but Rex stopped one in its tracks with a shot to the face.

"Come on, ya big ugly- Dergh!" I was pushed out of the way before the tent was taken out by the monster's charge. We tried to get up, but something small and furry jumped out of nowhere and zipped around the animal with some kind of rope. It almost succeeded in tying the bird-thing up, but the furball was knocked over and almost killed. Ahsoka rushed to its aid,  
but the little fuzzy critter said desperately, "No, don't."

I stood up weakly and shouted, "Hey, ugly bird-thing! Come have breakfast!"

It tried to, but the little monkey yanked on its rope and knocked it over, tying it up completely. Ahsoka was about to say something to me, but then noticed Anakin and shouted, "Master!" in concern. She, Rex and Bly rushed to his side, followed by me, holding my hand to my side.

As Ahsoka looked over Anakin, he said weakly, "Good to see you, Snipps."

"This is Wag-too. He's a healer." Ahsoka told him.

"Don't worry," Wag-too told him after he joined us, "I can fix you right up."

We got Anakin onto a stretcher, and Ahsoka turned to me and asked me, "You didn't have these injuries the last time I was here. Are you okay?"

"Don't I look okay?" I asked.

"Um, no."

I paused for a moment before saying, "Right. Well, I haven't been healing myself because those things were stalking us all night. One managed to come over and almost get a bite."

"But you'll heal yourself up now, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." she insisted, blushing.

"You were worried, weren't you?"

"No." she lied. "Well, a little."

I sighed before saying, "Look, I'll be fine, okay. I told you to worry about Master Skywalker more than you worry about me. Besides, I'm less important."

"Not to me." she blurted.

"Excuse me?"

We both blushed and left this awkward conversation before it got any worse. Apparently, the little monkeys lived in a village made out of pods, and lived primative lifestyles. After taking Anakin in for healing, Wag-too discovered that I was injured and insisted that I recieve treatment as well. I found that annoying.

(Ahsoka's Point of View)

Ahsoka and Secura sat atop a hillside and watched the sunset. Ahsoka decided to speak up and said, "You were right all along, Master Secura."

Secura turned to Ahsoka and asked, "About what?"

"If I had stayed with Anakin and Eli, we probably wouldn't have found this village in time to save Anakin." She stood up and added, "At least this whole ordeal is over now."

"No." Secura insisted, also standing. "We still have to find a way off this planet."

"Well, I'm sure Admiral Yularen and the fleet are looking for us. It shouldn't take too long to get here."

"Yes." Secura agreed. "I want to ask you something, Ahsoka."

"Yes?"

"Your friend Eli, how do you feel about him really? Is he like a brother to you, having trained with him for so long?"

After considering telling her the truth, Ahsoka replied, "No, not really. He's something more than that. Sometimes when we're apart, I can feel him as if he's still there, as if he were a part of me."

"That is a strange way to put it." Secura told her. "But I think I understand what you are saying." And when she grinned at Ahsoka, it was obvious she understood perfectly.

Ahsoka turned toward the village and said, "I'm not sure that's what I meant. Eli can be a little-" She stopped as the sound of a ruckus erupted from the village. In the center of it, Eli could clearly be seen. "Rambunctious."

(Eli's Point of View)

As Ahsoka and Secura rushed back to the village, they saw me having an arguement with the elderly village leader, Tee Wat Ka.

"Look, you monkey, I don't give a crap about you and your ideals, but threatenning me with some kind of glowing, freaky acid if I don't let Junior baby me is definately not pacifist stuff. You burnt my hand, you disgusting lemur, and if you ever try to again, we're going to both have a problem!"

Tee Wat Ka was just as mad. "If you put my son in danger again, I'll burn your face instead. I was right not to help you Jedi! Your all a bunch of cruel soldiers."

I groaned before repeating, "For the hundredth time, that was an accident. I was trying to leave the tent and accidentally stepped on him."

Wag Too stepped in and said, "I'm fine, father. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." the old man said. "They will not stay here-"

"Listen to me, you freaky furball," I said as I advanced on him slowly, "you say a lot of words about not fighting in our war, and that may be your choice, but I'm not sure everyone agrees with you." I was now in front of him, so I got down on one knee and got in his face as I continued. "There's a fine line between pacifism and cowardice, old man. I think it's  
obvious which one you are. Now send the healer back into the tent." I pointed to Anakin's tent.

He glared at me and I glared at him. I felt a pair of firm, familiar hands grip my shoulders as Ahsoka said, "Eli, get up. These people helped us and we need to be kind to-"

"He started it." I told her as I got up. "I can't wait to get off of this rock." And with that, I stormed into one of the little huts and, with great effort, fell into a restless sleep.

**I hope that I succeeded in making Eli seem like a punk in this chapter. Yeah, I know, it's a wierd goal, but that's who he is. Anyway, did Ahsoka admit to having feelings for Eli? How does he feel about her? Will it work out? Keep reading and find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I slept in that morning. I was down for so long that Ahsoka came in with a small bowl of fruit. "Eli, wake up." she told me. "I've brought you some breakfast."

"I don't wanna." I groaned.

"Fine, I'll eat these big, juicey fruits by myself then." She was trying the last trick in the book early.

I buried my face in the bundle of blankets I had been using as a pillow and said sleepilly, "Go away, Ahsoka."

There was a slight pause before Ahsoka decided to just skip the banter and skip to throwing something at my head, in this case, a shelled fruit.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm up!" I shouted. I took the bowl from her and exitted the tent. The creatures, Lurmens, as Master Secura discovered they were called, were keeping thier distance from me, having learned that I was grumpy from my near-death ordeal, of which I was now completely healed. Ahsoka glanced at me with a "you should do something" look. I noticed a little  
Lurmen who had fallen trying to reach a fruit in a stack of baskets. Since I had the same purple fruit, I offered it to him and watched as he, or she, I couldn't tell, smiled and scurried off to enjoy it.

Commander Bly, who had been wandering the village until something grabbed his attention, rushed over to Anakin's tent, and Ahsoka and I followed. Bly only just managed to tell everyone else that a Seperatist ship had landed before Tee Wat Ka stormed in and demanded, "What menace have you led to us now, Peacekeepers?"

"Father, you can't blame them." Wag Too told him.

"He's right." Ahsoka said. "The Seperatists don't even know we're here."

"And they cannot know." Secura added. "We've got to hide."

But Tee Wat Ka was adament. "You're presence here endangers us. You must leave before your enemies find you."

Ahsoka didn't want to take this. "But you'll need our help. You cannot fight them alone."

"We will not fight them at all." the elderly Lurmen replied. "We would rather die than kill others."

"You're going to surrender?" Ahsoka blurted.

"You know, you just don't make any sense, little monkey." I told him. "These droids aren't alive, so you won't be killing them."

"Ahsoka, Eli," Anakin told us. "If the Lurmen want to stay neutral, then we won't force them into battle."

"And I'd be fine with that," I declared, "but so far, I'm under the impression that this demented old dictator is the only one who wants to be that way." I turned to Wag Too and demanded, "Are you even capable of thinking for yourself, or are you all going to be screwed by this idiot's dogma?"

"Eli!" Anakin yelled at me.

Tee Wat Ka glared at me and told his son, "See to it that they leave." And he left.

So we snuck out of the village and headed for the wilderness. Before we were completely out of sight of the village, the sounds of gunfire rang out. The droids were ransacking the village!

"Why are they destroying our homes?" Wag Too asked in heartbroken incredulity. "We've done nothing to them."

"Violence." Ahsoka replied. "It's what those droids were programmed for."

"Yeah." I agreed. "They know that your father won't oppose them, so they're going to do what they want with you. To them, you're nothing but disgusting, hairy, meatbags who deserve nothing."

"Can't we do anything?" Ahsoka demanded.

"No." Secura replied. "If we are discovered all the Lurmen will be slaughtered."

"She's right." Anakin said. "We should get to the tall grass."

As we id so, I sensed something follow us. I turned to the others and noticed that they were aware of it as well. We weaved our way through the tall grass, not headed anywhere in particular, just to make sure that who-or whatever it was was still following us. It was definitely following us.

I indicated that Rex and I would circle around behind them and take them out, and we ducked under the overgrowth, being careful not to stir the grass. As we moved into position, I still sensed something behind us. I held up my hand to indicate that Rex should stop, and glanced behind me.

Immediately, I was punched in the face by a forceful blow! I staggered and fell to the ground. I heard the sound of a gun being cocked in Rex's direction, and openned my eyes to see the tip of a rocket in my face.

And who should have been aiming it but Fynn. "Okay, don't move a muscle or I'll blow your upper body off. Understand?" he demanded.

"Now, now, Fynn," said another familiar voice. "we need to have something delivered to him, remember? We're not really Seperatists."

He growled and said, "I know that, Tyra. I'm not stupid. Well, looks like I'll have to let you live this time, kid. Happy?" When I didn't say anything, he started to get mad. "Well? Too good for me, or something?"

"No." I replied, finally moving. "It's just that I can't answer you if I'm not allowed to move."

Tyra laughed and Fynn grumbled, "I hate you."

"Yeah, I'm rather fond of you too." I replied sarcastically as I felt my face. "How did you two get here? And how did you find us?"

"And what did you mean when you said you're not really Seperatists?" Ahsoka asked, the others having turned around and found us.

Tyra, who had been aiming a gun at Rex, put it away and said, "Oh, we convinced General Durd that we are bounty hunters who work for cheap. He'll believe anything, and he's not really in touch with the other Seperatists, so he has no idea who we are. We're hitching a ride with him to find the designs for his new weapon."

"New weapon?" Secura asked.

"Yep." Tyra responded proudly. "You'd be surprised what we boutny hunters can find out when we're not restricted by either side."

"What is this weapon?" I demanded.

"If we knew that, we'd have destroyed it by now." Fynn replied.

I turned to Master Skywalker and said, "Well, it looks like thier secret job is very important, so let's not keep them."

"What's the rush?" Tyra asked flirtatiously. "Besides, we have a ride out of here."

"Well then, it's settled." Anakin decided. "We'll help you out with this weapon, and you'll get us out of here. Deal?"

"Deal." Tyra replied. I was horrified. I had only just decided that I didn't need therapy from our last encounter.

There was a noise in the grass. "What was that?" I spun around. It was a probe droid, used for recon.

"Blast it!" Anakin yelled, to which Rex, Bly and Tyra complied. Unfortunately, they missed. Secura ordered the droid's signal be jammed, and we ran after it. Master Skywalker's injuries stopped him from going, so as the others chased the droid, I went to help him along.

"Don't you think that they can use your help Eli?" Anakin asked after a moment.

"I'm sure that hey can deal with it without me." We heard a lightsaber slicing sound. "Ha! You see?"

We followed the tracks of the others and found them in the top of a giant tree. As we got there, Anakin was well enough to move on his own, so we climbed up with no problems.

When we reached the top, Ahsoka told Anakin, "I hope you're feeling better Master, because look what we found."

He chuckled as he took the binoculars she gave him and said, "I'm feeling better all the time, Snipps." As he got a look, he said, "But I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"For what?" I grabbed for the binoculars, but Fynn took them.

"There's something oing on down there." he said stoically.

"Let me see." But Tyra took the binoculars.

"What's that tank doing with that new gun?"

"New gun?" I blurted. "Let me see." I finally got the binoculars, and what I saw was very strange and intimidating.

There was an ordinary Seperatist tank with a massive new yellow cannon on its top. It looked both pathetic and dabgerous at the same time. Anakin sent Rex and Bly to check it out. Suddenly, a rocket was fired from the new tank weapon. It made contact with the ground and created a ring of fire that expanded several miles. Rex an Bly only managed to get to safety  
just in time, and only with the help of Secura.

After displaying the destruction, Ahsoka said "That's some toy."

"Hey." I said as I looked through the binoculars. "There are two droids down there, and they're just fine."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Are you saying that the weapon only affects organic matter?" Tyra asked. "Impressive weapon."

The droids began to move out. "Where are they off to now?" Secura asked.

"They must be headed back to the Lurmen village." Anakin deduced. "There's nothing else in that direction."

"Of course." I deduced. "Living test subjects."

"The Lurmen won't stand a chance." Secura pointed out.

"First we'll take out the droids' communications." Anakin ordered. "Then we'll use the shuttle and go help the Lurmen."

Ahsoka was lost. "But Tee Wat Ka said he doesn't need our help."

"Are you blind?" Fynn demanded. "Of course they need our help."

"Lay off." I told him. "I agree, though."

"There is a diffence between pulling the Lurmen into the war," Anakinpointed out, "and leaving them to extinction."

"Let's get going then." Tyra said enthusiastically as she stood beside me.

I wouldn't allow that, however. "Don't touch me." I snapped.

We decided to attack at night. We all got into position, and since Anakin thought that it was funny, I got paired with Tyra and Fynn. We awaited the signal, which, in my opinion, couldn't come fast enough.

After a short silence, Tyra spoke. "It'sucky we found you. Like I said before, we have something we know you ought to see."

"What is it? And why show it only to me?"

"Because we know it's talking about you." she replied as she took a piece of wood from her pocket.

"What's this?"

"Just look." Fynn told me impatiently.

So I did, and what I saw almost took me by surprise, and it might have, had I known what it was. Carved onto the wood was an archaic language of some kind. I couldn't read it though, and I couldn't see how it was talking about me.

But I saw a droid get killed in the shadows by Rex, and knew that now asn't the time for this. So I pocketted it and we got to work quietly picking off battle droids. I had to spend a little while fighting a struggling droid and preventing it from shouting out. But we eventually were let in by Ahsoka, and we qucikly cleaned out the enemy base. Before we left, we  
noticed portable shield generators, so we packed them up and took them with us.

"They're not going to be happy to see us." I insisted.

"They'll thank us later." Anakin said confidently.

As we approached the village, I could see that the Lurmen believed we were Sepeartists, and uderstandably so, considering we were in thier ship. We landed the ship and exitted.

"Everyone, listen." Secura told them. "Please listen. The Seperatists will be here in moments."

Tee Wat Ka wasn't listenning. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "I told you not to return!"

"I'm affraid the Seperatists don't care if you're in the war or not." Anakin told them. "We need to get your people to safety."

"We will not abandon our homes." the old man replied.

"But they've got a new weapon." Ahsoka said. "It'll burn this place to a crisp. Is this what you all really want?"

"If it's our destiny to die in your war," Tee Wat Ka replied, "so be it."

This really made me mad. "Fine. Want to be like that? That's fine. But let's hear what the others want to say first. You will not be the cause of these people's deaths."

"ME?!" He stormed at me. "I'm not the one who brought the Seperatists here!"

"Yeah? Well, neither are we. You are a despicable leader, and you are welcome to sit back and watch as others do this fighting for you. We will fail, you know. And then, when we are dead, they'll kill you too. They are gonna do it anyway, they won't mind actually having a reason now." As he hobbled off in anger, I turned to the bounty hunters and said, "Take positions over there  
on those high points. You'll be ably to take them out from up there while we Jedi fight them from down here."

"Who made you inn charge?" Fynn demanded. Bam! I punched him right in the jaw. He shook it off, and glared at me. The others were staring at me as well.

"The fact that I know how to do this." I replied. "Now get up there and put your petty hatred for me aside for an hour, okay? Unless you want to die to prove you hate me. No skin off my back."

"Will do." Tyra told me cheerfully. "Right, Fynn?"

"Grrr... Yeah."

The defenses were ready and the stolen shield generators were put into place. But Tee Wat Ka wasn't impressed.

"We did not ask you to defend us." he insisted.

"This battle is inevitable." Anakin told him. "You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours."

Tee Wat Ka was still mad. "Your beliefs-"

"Shut up." I snapped. "Just shut up and go grovel in your little hut."

He did so, and Anakin glared at me. "Eli, take control of your anger."

Then Rex told us, "The droids are holding position."

"They're going to try hitting us long range." Anakin deduced. "If we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in."

The weapon fired and we activated the shields. The fire engulfed the entire shield and passed over us.

"Yikes." I said with only half sincerity.

The droids began to advance. "Ihat's a lot of clankers." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Good." I told her. "We're only outnumbered. We can take 'em."

"We gitta stop them before they get through that shield." Anakin told us.

"They'll get through." I found myself saying. "I say we send someone to take out the cannon."

"That's suicide." Secura told me.

"Got any other ideas?"

"How about we get out there and just kill them?" Ahsoka replied. "We're only outnumbered, after all."

"Shut up."

We engaged the droids, and easilly dispatched them. Two more enemy squads began to advance upon us. Anakin turned to the bounty hunters, who hadn't helped us in the first wave.

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"Eli told us to stay in here." Tyra told him.

"I think we can take them alone." Ahsoka pointed out. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was just the first wave." Anakin replied. "Now, you two," he turned to Tyra and Fynn again, "get out here and help us."

"No." I insisted. "Stay in there and keep the village safe. Protect the shields."

The fight recommenced. After a few moments, it turned out that I was correct. We soon had to retreat to protect the village, and Anakin decided to go after the weapon. I got caught up fighting a large group of droids just outside the shield. I was reminded of my heroism on Christosis, because I foind myself engaging a large group of droids and getting shot up again. As soon as I would turn  
to trash an enemy, I would be shot in the back or the side. I eventually heard the shield get shot, and heard gunshots that cut down my opponents. I turned to see Tyra.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. "You let them destroy the shield generators! I told you to stay in the village."

"I just saved your life." she told me, looking imsulted.

"I don't need your help." I said as I fought back the pain in my new wounds. "The Lurmen do, now go and help them."

"Fine." she replied as she ran off, shotgun blazing.

I ran off into the village and found Ahsoka and Secura fighting off droids. I noticed a Superdroid taking aim at them witha rocket launcher, so I killed it. But it let fly its rocket anyway, and it flew toward Ahsoka. I reached out with the Force and was about to throw her out of the way, but another rocket flew toward the enemy rocket and took it out. I turned to see Fynn, lips bleeding and face  
sweaty, scowl at me and continue fighting. I ran over to Ahsoka and blocked a shot from a droid that would have killed her. She noticed and said, "Thanks."

In reponse, I used the Force to swat aside a trio of enemies. It was then that the Lurmen came out of thier huts with ropes and tied up the droids, avoiding gunfire with thier reduced size and increased agility. We soon had the enemies all killed, and the weapon was destroyed. The Lurmen cheered and I decided to go out of character and find Tyra and Fynn.

"Hey." I told them when I found them. "Um, thanks for the help."

Tyra grinned as she said, "Aww, you see, you can be nice."

'Hey, shut up." I told her, but I couldn't help but smile a little.

Before we left, Wag Too began thanking us for our help. Then came Tee Wat Ka. Oh, this ought to be good, I thought to myself.

"Father, I was just giving the Jedi our thanks." Wag Too told him

I was surprised when the old Lurmen admitted, "I suppose we do owe you thanks. But I still wonder, at what cost. And you, boy-"

"My name's Eli." I told him.

"Yes. Well, I believe you may have been correct about my style of governing. I was too controling, I can see that now. I'd like to apologize for our disagreements."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we were both a couple of jackasses. I'll forgive you, and I'll apologize as well. It's only fair."

"Then it's settled. Good luck, my little friend."

"Watch who you're calling little, old man." I joked.

And with that, we left for the arrived Republic Cruisers.

**What was it that Tyra and Fynn gave to Eli? What does it have to do with him? How did Eli know that those things would happen? Does Tyra have feelings for him? What will happen in the next adventure? Well, there's only one way to find that last question out. Stay tuned for more, folks.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once I was aboard the Resolute, I made sure that everyone was convinced that I had jealed myself before retreating to my quarters. I made sure that the door was locked, then I unlocked the chest that I had locked The Cube in for when I was not there to improve it. Now that I was back, I could resume my experiments, which were almost complete.

At least, that was what I thought until my door openned. I drew my lightsaber and then noticed that it was Tyra and Fynn.

"What- how did you get in here?" I spluttered. "The door was locked."

Tyra held up a small device that looked like it was designed to fit above a door's lock. "The Universal Passkey can unlock anything."

"Oh yeah?" I replied, kind of mad now. "Well, maybe you and your boyfriend should consider the fact that that door was locked for a reason. I don't want to be disturbed."

When I called Fynn Tyra's boyfriend, there was an uncomfortable look on both of thier faces, but I ignored them. Tyra recovered first and said to me, "Look, the reason we're here is because of the piece of wood we gave you. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She wants to know if you figured it out yet." Fynn told me.

I scoffed and told them, "It's in a language I've never even seen before. Of course I haven't figured it out."

Fynn gave Tyra an "I told you so" look, and Tyra asked me, "So, what are you going to do with it, then?"

"I'm going to turn it over to the Jedi Council. If it's really this important, they will figure it out."

Tyra turned to Fynn and said, "I don't like it. They might alert him. We can't risk that."

"It looks like we're gonna have to." he replied.

I didn't get it. "What's your problem with the Jedi Council?"

"Never mind that." Tyra replied. "But keep this in mind- if you have to go to the Jedi Council, then only tell as many Jedi as is necessary."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"You really want to know? It's the same thing we were hiding last time." she told me, a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Then no, I don't. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes." Fynn answered as he got up to leave.

"Now wait a minute, Fynn." Tyra told him. "We should still be social here."

"Don't feel obligated." I told her pointedly.

"Oh, come on." she laughed. "You could use a little socialization. What are you working on?"

I grumbled for a few seconds, then decided to tell them. "It's called the Cube. It's a family heirloom capable of storing any intel or code that you can think of."

"Sounds fancy." Tyra commented.

"I'm surprised the old man Kilij hasn't tried to steal it yet." Fynn added.

"He has." I told them, watching as their expressions slackenned. "He gave it back. He was using it to build some sort of Artificial Intelligence, or whatever he called it."

Tyra jumped up. "You've seen an AI?"

"Um, yeah."

"Where was it?" Tyra seemed anxious.

"On a Seperatist Listenning Station that Master Skywalker, Ahsoka and I destroyed. Why?"

It was Fynn's turn to jump up now. "You destroyed it?"

"Yes! Now someone explain to me what this is about." I was gettin annoyed again.

But instead of answering me, Tyra and Fynn began to cheer and hugged each other. "One of them was destroyed!" Tyra squeeled. "We're finally getting somewhere!"

"What? Are? You? Talking? About?" I demanded.

Tyra could barely hold herself together. "Okay, did Kilij tell you anything about these AI's?"

"Uh, only that they are capable of holding an infinite amount of imformation. Why? Are you saying that there are more out there?"

"Oh, most definitely." she replied darkly. "Unfortunately, we don't know exactly how many there are, or where to find them. Did you manage to get anything off of the terminal?"

I thought back and told her, "Well, when the station began to fall apart, I accidentally ripped off a fragment of debris that was attatched to the terminal."

"Where is it?" Fynn demanded.

"In my spare parts box." I told him. "But I've never used it. I don't even know what it's used for."

Fynn ripped open my spare parts box and dumped the contents onto the floor in his search for that part. He eventually found it and his face lit up. Tyra was ecstatic.

"Great!" she declared. "Now we have a way of finding them. We can finally destroy them all."

"Yeah, that's great." I told them. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"Don't you want to find out what Kilij is up to?" Tyra asked.

I contemplated this for a moment. If I could track down these AI's, then maybe I could find a way to locate Kilij. If I could do that, I could tell the Council and have them track him down.

"Okay, I'll help you with this." They became very happy. "But under one condition."

Tyra's face didn't alter at all as she asked, "And what might that be?"

"Once you develope this machine, it stays here on the Resolute under my supervision."

Tyra's face fell a little now, and Fynn glared at me. "Uhh, give us a moment." Tyra told me as she and Fynn went off to discuss it. I waited in content silence as they whispered to each other over in a corner. I had discovered that I liked driving hard bargains, it was fun. After a few seconds, they returned and Tyra said slowly, "Okay Eli, you have a deal. But to build this machine, we'll need the Cube."

"As long as you don't leave with it or attempt to access any of the intel, I'm fine with it."

"You're fine with giving it to us for a while?" she asked, a little suspicious.

"No, you're going to build the machine in here, and under my supervision. That's why I'm fine with it." I folded my arms smuggly.

"Ah, hard negotiator, huh?" Tyra began flirting again. "I like that."

"Shut up and get to work."

Tyra and Fynn finished the machine and decided to leave for some secret mission. Meanwhile, the rest of us returned to Corescant and began preparing for another assignment, which we were unsure was going to come for a little while. During this time of waiting, I decided to entrust the piece of wood to Master Yoda and Master Windu.

As we waited for the mission, Ahsoka and I wandered the halls of the Temple, talking about what Tyra and Fynn had revealed to me.

"I just don't understand why you won't try and stay out of Kilij's way, Eli." Ahsoka told me.

"I can't stay out of his way." I told her. "Ever since the Malevolence, he's been hounding me. The only way I can get some peace is by seeing him behind bars."

"Not dead."

"Of course not dead." I told her. "But if he dies, I'm not going to cry my eyes out."

She looked at me with a worried look in her eye. "I just hope he doesn't get to you. Why does he want you specifically, anyway?"

"Hm, let's see." I pondered sarcastically. "Aside from the fact that I am capable of large displays of power, able to heal myself from almost any injury, and a highly developed strategic mind, I have no idea why he'd want to turn me to the Dark Side."

"Very funny." she told me. "But you're not that good of a strategist."

"I am so."

We finally got our new assignment, and we headed off to NAboo. I had always wanted to go there, see the waterfalls, feel the grass between my toes. But that would have to wait. Even though I had wanted to come here, I could not be happy about it. Not when I knew who we had to work with.

The Gunship landed and the chief of Naboo security, Captain Typho, came to meet us. "Master Kenobi, Anakin, thank you for coming. We-"

Anakin interrupted him. "Where is Senator Amidala?"

"She went to look for the lab." he told Anakin.

"And you let her go?"

"Miss Padme can be very hard to stop when she has made up her mind." the golden Protocol Droid C-3PO told him.

"I see your point." Anakin conceeded.

While I tried to figure out what he meant by that, Typho introduced us to a Gungan woman who had seen them last. Anakin told Ahsoka and me to go with the Gungan.

"Hold on." I said. "Not everyone's here."

Anakin looked at me impatiently. "What are you talking about?"

Just then, two more Gunships arrived. Out of them came three famailiar faces. One of them looked a lot like me, minus several scars. He had on immaculate Jedi robes and bore confidence in his person. The second was obviously more lax in his attire. He had longer hair than the others and wore jungle gear, which was less than what most Jedi chose to wear. The third was easilly the tallest, and he was muscled. He  
too wore Jedi robes, but his were brown. He had shoulder paldrons and guantlets that clone troopers wore, and his expression was his usual grim one. I knew who they were, of course. The first one was Hannibal, the second one was Silas, and the third was Budanov. They were my brothers.

"I still don't understand why you won't wear Jedi robes, Silas." Hannibal was saying. "It's traditional."

"So?" Silas replied. "I don't care what I look like, unlike some ladies around here."

"Both of you shut up or I'll break your noses." Budanov told them.

Ahsoka turned to me. "Um, are they-"

"My brothers." I finished for her. "Yeah."

They finally stopped arguing and noticed me. Silas glowed and declared, "Well, look who it is. Eli, what's up?"

"Oh, not much." I told him. "Just saving the Galaxy again."

Hannibal turned to Typho and asked, "Did we miss the briefing?"

"Forget the briefing." Budanov told him. "Just tell me where to go, and I'll figure out the rest, which is usually scrap droids."

"You barbarian." Hannibal told him.

"Brat." he replied.

"Guys. guys." I told them. "If you don't stop arguing, I'll make sure you sit this out. I'm not sure you've been told this, but I've been left in charge of this one." I shot a quick glare at the others, who caught on very quickly. In fact, Master Kenobi seemed amused.

I could tell that my little white lie had worked. Hannibal's eyes widenned as he demanded, "You're in charge? You?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" I added.

"Nah, there's no problems." Silas piped in. Aparrently, he didn't really care who was in charge. "Just ignore Mr. Celeb over here, he's just jealous."

"I am not." Hannibal blushed.

"Do we know where the enemy is?" Budanov asked, ignoring the others.

"Follow this Gungan." I told them.

We traveled several miles outside the city, listenning to my brothers bicker the entire way.

"-didn't take out seven tanks in one minute." Silas told Budanov. "How is that even possible?"

"It's possible." was his response.

"You're exagerating." Hannibal told him. "You can't have taken out seven tanks in under a minute with nothing but your lightsaber."

"Oh, for pete's sake!" I burst. "Shut up!"

They didn't, however. But Silas stayed out of the conversation long enough to speak to Ahsoka. "So, you and Eli been working together a while?"

"Yeah." she answered. "Since before the Clone Wars, even. We went on training missions together since we were twelve years old."

"Hey." the Gungan exclaimed. "Thatsa they ship."

"So where are they?" Ahsoka wondered aloud.

We found the spot where thier tracks ended, and suddenly a camera emerged from the ground underneath the Gungan. We all avoided the camera until it retracted.

"I'll bet the Senator and Representative are under the ground." Hannibal deduced.

"Okay," Silas replied. "The only problem with that is that they are actually underground. I'm tired from the walk over here, and I'm not up to any digging."

"Nobody asked if you were." I told him. "Besides, there is probably a door."

"I'm calling Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said urgeantly. "Did you find them?"

"No. We found the lab, though. But it's underground and the entire area is wired with traps. There's no way in without being detected."

"You must get inside." Master Kenobi told us. "You will detonate a bomb on the southernmost side of the base. It should provide a good enough distraction."

"Will do." Ahsoka said. "You can count on us."

"Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snipps." Anakin told us. "They'll be there as soon as they can."

As the transmission switched off, Silas asked in amusement, "So, who's Snipps?"

We ignored this. "So how do we get inside?" Budanov demanded.

"Why don't you try knocking?" I told him.

"I'm not stupid." he replied angrilly.

"Maybe we can just do what Master Kenobi suggested." Ahsoka told us. "We are right above the southernmost side."

"Where are we going to get explosives for this?" Hannibal asked. "To do enough damage, we'll need maybe a half-ton of-"

"Or we can just use some grenades." Budanov suggested. "We're trying to cause a distraction, not blow up the base. Beides, I thought I was the barbarian."

"Shut up, Budanov."

"Actually, I think that that should work." Ahsoka said thoughtfully.

"But, if this guy's the genius everyone says he is, then he'd have buried his base deep." Hannibal pointed out.

I thought this through, and remembered something about Trade Federation metal. "Unless, he's been using Nemoidian Steel. That stuff wouldn't be able to withstand the pressure that far underground."

Silas rolled his eyes as he said, "This isn't Cato Nemoidia, Eli, it's Naboo."

"The Trade Federation invaded this place and left a lot of junk behind, stupid." Hannibal snapped.

I groaned. The arguing was becoming hindering. "All of you, shut up. Get some grenades ready."

We did so and used the Force to get them into place in the middle of the field. As the cameras came up, Ahsoka yelled, "Now!" and we dropped them onto the cameras. The damage was nearly catastrophic. The alarms went off, and a large hole in the ground revealed the enemy base, which had alarms blaring.

"Meesa come too." the Gungan told us.

"No." Ahsoka told her. "Stay here and make sure that noone escapes."

"Hmph. Okei-day."

"You guys stay here too." I told my brothers.

"What?" Hannibal blurted.

"But you need our help." Budanov agreed.

"You're in charge." Silas replied lazilly.

"You just don't want to have to work." Hannibal snapped.

"And do me a favor, guys." I added for good measure. "Only use your comms for emergencies. If anything leaves that doesn't seem right, kill it."

Ahsoka and I jumped into the hole in the base, and she asked me, "Getting them out of the way?"

"I can't work like that." I told her simply.

We then began to fight off the droids that had come to respond to the disturbance. We butchered droids until a pair of destroyers came to kill us.

"Destroyers? Already?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fall back." Ahsoka told the Clones that were with us.

We did so, but the droids followed us and continued to shoot down clones. I tried in desperation to get an idea, but my vision suddenly clouded. I saw a room full of bombs, which went off in a fiery explosion.

No sooner had I recieved that vision than it was gone. The droids were still fighting us, and Ahsoka told me, "We can't hold them."

I had yet another feeling, this time of something possitive. "Just hold them off a few more seconds." I told her.

Kaboom! Suddenly, an explosion above us caused the roof to cave in over top of the Destroyers. Standing on top of the rubble with a smile on his face was Master Kenobi. "Need some help?" he asked.

"What took you so long?" I asked in mock ingratitude.

"It's so good to see you Master Kenobi."

"Eli, where are your brothers?" Kenobi asked me.

"I posted them outside the base." I replied. "They were driving me crazy."

"Well, looks like things are going well." Kenobi commented. "We've almost secured the base, and hopefully, by now, Anakin has rescued the Senator."

We fought more droids by the bomb room. "I'll get the bombs." Kenobi told us.

"We'll keep the droids occupied." Ahsoka replied.

We spent just under a minute fighting until we destroyed the group we were fighting. But then Anakin came on on the comm.

"Ahsoka, Eli, send the clones to search the facility." he told us. "We've got another situation. There's a-"

"Oof!" I ran right into Anakin.

"Master?" Ahsoka acknowledged.

"We've got a missing bomb somewhere in this facility." he continued.

"Wait." Senator Amidala spoke up. "I saw Doctor Vindi give a little droid a bomb."

"Hannibal, Silas, Budanov!" I shouted into the comm. "There's a small droid around here trying to smuggle abomb out of the facility. If you see anything leave, kill it!"

"You said that already." Silas pointed out.

"Don't screw with me right now, okay!?" I roared into the comm. "If you wanna save this planet, then help us find that damn bomb!"

"Language, Eli." Hannibal told me.

"Ugh, just find it!" I switched it off. "What?" Everyone was staring at me. "I don't wanna die."

"Find the droid." Anakin told us. "I'm going after Vindi."

"You heard him." Ahsoka ordered. "Let's move."

Ahsoka and I checked the east side of the base until the Senator called us and said, "Ahsoka, Eli, we've found the last bomb."

"Stay there." Ahsoka told her. "We'll get the bomb squad."

At that moment, we passed the bomb squad, a few of which looked up from thier work at the sound of the conversation. I turned to them and said, "You heard her. You, come with us. Move it, move it, move it!"

"We can't just sit here." Budanov said impatiently. "We need to help them."

"For once, I agree with you." Hannibal told him.

"You heard Eli." Silas said from his perch. He was laying down in the shade, basking in the sun. "He told us to stay right here."

"Yeah? Well, who put him in charge?" Budanov snapped. "He's not qualified."

"Oh, and you are?" Hannibal snapped.

Suddenly, the ground openned up and a landing pad rose from underground. On it was Doctor Vindi and Anakin. Anakin was poitning his lightsaber at Vindi, but Vindi was holding some phials of blue substance, that was no doubt dangerous.

The brothers took the chance and assisted the Gungan woman in jumping the Doctor.

As Vindi lay beaten on the ground with his helmet smashed, he began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes, the bomb is going off, and we are all going to die! Ah-hahahahahaha!" But his little timer reached zero and nothing happenned. "Oops. What happenned?"

"Nothing happenned, stupid." Budanov told him before picking him up by the collar. "That's the point."

Inside the base, the bomb squad deactivated the bombs with plenty of time to spare. Unable to take the relief in pressure, Representative Binks fainted. I stopped gripping my lightsaber and relaxed a little.

"Ahsoka, Eli, how are the bombs?" Anakin asked.

"Deactivated." Ahsoka replied. "And Vindi?"

"Also deactivated." Anakina replied. "You know where Padme is?"

"She's right next to me." Ahsoka told him. "I'm okay too. Thanks for asking."

"Well, I've been shot again, but only three times." I told them. "Where are my brothers?"

"What do you want?" Budanov demanded.

Ahsoka took the lead. "He just wanted to see if you were okay. See any big birds or anything like that out there, Buddy?"

Budanov blanched. "What did you just call me?! Do you know who you're talking to?! I'm Budanov Irad! I'm one of the greatest warriors this galaxy has ever seen! I can kill several of Dooku's acolytes, and you should be no problem!"

"Are you going to hit me or something?" Ahsoka obviusly found Budanov's outburst amusing.

"Yeah, because you have no idea who you're talking to! You're just a little, whiny rat!"

"Ahsoka, Budanov-" But I was interrupted.

"You wanna go, Eli?! Go ahead, I'll knock you off as well! I CAN KILL YOU! I CAN KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Hey, lay off." Silas told him.

"No, you heard her call me that! You heard her call me that!" Budanov had forgotten to turn his comm off. "You heard her disrespect me, right?! I'M GONNA DISRESPEECT HER BACK! I'LL FIGHT A GIRL, YEAH! HEY, GIRL, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

I began to laugh along with Ahsoka, who had obviously correctly assumed that "Buddy" and his threats were not to be taken seriously.

**Crazy family, isn't it? How will they work together in the tragedy yet to come? Will Eli be able to repair his relations with his own family? Will Budanov ever get over being called Buddy? Will the name stick? Keep reading to find out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I continued the arguement, playing with Budanov for as long as he would allow. "I think the name should stick." I told the irate Budanov.

"YEAH?!" He screamed. "YOU SHUT IT!"

"I'm serious."

"SO AM I, ELI!"

"Well, I for one am all for calling you Buddy. You won't be able to stop me anyway." Ahsoka told him.

Budanov issued a few gutteral noises and then responded, "You guys are idiots."

"Thanks, Buddy." Ahsoka told him.

"My name is not-"

Kaboom! The alarms went off and Ahsoka, the troops and I rushed toward the safe room. We ran and ran past doors that closed in an attempt to block off the gas. But none of them could stop it. We could see the safe room, but the doors were closing.

Ahsoka and I held them open, and Ahsoka told Rex, "Get inside, Captain!" Once they did so, Ahsoka and I jumped in at the last possible second, nearly getting crushed by the blast door. But a small bit of the blue gas entered with us.

"Damn it." I swore. "We're screwed."

"Ahsoka, Eli, what's going on down there?" Anakin demanded.

"The droids have released the virus." Ahsoka told him. "But we managed to seal the lab."

"And Padme?"

"Haven't seen her since the bomb went off." Ahsoka told him slowly.

And then he switched off. "There he goes worrying about the Senator again." I mumbled.

"Well, they are old friends." Ahsoka pointed out.

"He didn't ask about the Gungan- what was his name again?"

"Jar Jar Binks."

"Yeah, him. He didn't ask if they were both alright. He only asked about her. Something else is behind it."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Everyone, we need to help find those droids. My Master will find a cure for us, but we need to make sure that Naboo doesn't die."

Then we got a message from the Senator. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Senator Amidala," Ahsoka answered. "We're trapped in the saferoom in complex B."

"We'll be right there. Are you contaminated?"

A few of the Clones began to cough uncontrolably. "I'm affraid so." Ahsoka told her.

"Not that it'll make you feel any better," I tolld them, "But I should be fine. I can stay alive as long as my death isn't instantaneous. I'll stay sick until I get the cure, though."

"Good for you, Eli." Ahsoka told me sarcastically.

"I'm just saying that I can go out there and do more to stop the droids, that's all."

Just then, I got a call from my brothers. "Hey, everything okay down there?" Silas asked unconcerned.

"Oh yeah, we're just fine." I told him. "We're only DYING!"

"Oh, bummer." he still didn't sound concerned. "What do you want us to do now? You are in charge, after all."

I sighed as I decided to tell them. "No, actually I'm not. I only told you that so I could get you to shut up if I needed to."

"What?!" Budanov yelled.

"You lied to us?!" Hannibal shouted.

"Awesome." Silas added.

"It is NOT awesome, you inconsiderate, lazy idiot!" Hannibal yelled at him. "Our brother and his friends are dying-"

"Actually, I'm not dying." I corrected him. "I'm just sick. They're dying, though."

"Well, how can we get you out of there?" Hannibal demanded.

"Get us out?" I sputtered. "No, don't do that. You'll contaminate the entire planet."

"Then what do we do?" Budanov demanded. "We can't just leave you down there."

"You'll have to." I told him.

"No." Hannibal insisted. "We'll find a way to get you out without releasing the plague."

"That's impossible." I told him. "Now, I know I told you I'm not in charge, but I'm ordering you to just stay put and wait for Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi to return with the cure."

"But-"

"If you open any of those doors, then I'll start killing my men." I bluffed. "Starting with Ahsoka."

She stared at me as if I had lost my mind, but I ignored her. My brothers seemed to believe me too. "You'll do what?" Hannibal demanded.

"Ohhh, snap." Silas commented, seriously this time.

"Why will it matter?" Budanov asked. "They're all dying anyway, aren't they?"

"Right now, there's a chance of finding a cure. But that won't matter if you open those doors, because they will be dead, and there won't be enough of it to cure all of Naboo."

They fell silent. "I think you're bluffing." Hannibal told me.

"Even if I am, the fact remains that, if you try to save us, then you'll kill the entire planet. This is part of being a Jedi, guys. You have to make these kinds of choices, and it's far easier if you have not formed attatchments." Ahsoka's communicator beeped. "Shut up, we've got another call."

"Ahsoka, Eli, we're just outside the safe room." Senator Amidala told us.

"Can you get the door open?" Ahsoka asked.

Seconds later, the door openned and the Senator and Represenatative stepped in, clad in protective yellow suits. The Senator put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'm sorry, you two."

"Don't be." Ahsoka replied. "We've still got a job to do."

"Yep." I agreed. "That means break time's over, people- coughcoughcough." Ahsoka tried to help me, but I shrugged her off. "I'll be fine."

"There are still a few droids left." the Senator told us. "I saw them moving toward the south entrance and the west entrance."

"As long as we are able," Ahsoka assured her, "we will help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound."

As Rex gave the Senator a weapon, she told us, "You take the north quarter and we'll take the south. Then we'll meet to take the west."

I shook my head as I told them, "There's not enough time. You do that, while I take the west."

"Alone?" the Senator asked. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, they're only B1's." I ran off toward the West quarter, as Amidala said to Ahsoka, "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Silas," I said over the comm channel, "can you give me control of the intercomms for this compound?"

"Sure." he told me readilly. "After all, I'm magic."

As Ahsoka and Padme took out the droids in the North quarter, they heard the comms beep to life and heard me give my message.

"Hey, clankers! I've just killed your buddies over here in the west quarter. I'm coming for you next. Yes you! I can see how scared you are. I'm gonna hit you so hard that you're going to be jealous of all the droids that were cut up inot tiny little pieces by other Jedi. Your gonna be in such bad shape that your motherboards will be unable to tell your face from your metal asses. You'll be so scrapped that  
I'll- BOOP!"

Padme gazed at Ahsoka amused and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Yes." she replied grinning.

"Hey, what happenned?" I asked Silas, angry at being made to look like an idiot.

"That was the free trial." he replied smuggly. "Any more time costs you."

"You moron." I rushed off toward the place I was to meet Ahsoka and the others.

I found them in a hallway and fighting a pair of destroyers. Ahsoka got up close to one and was about to destroy it. But then the clumsy Representative pulled out his gun and said, "Meesa help."

"Jar Jar, no!" the Senator told him, but it was too late. The shot almost hit Ahsoka and bounced off the droid's shields back at the Gungan. Amidala pushed him out of the way. I decided to take out the last droid, swatting it aside with the Force.

We looked on anxiously to see that the shot hit Amidala's helmet, causing it to be made useless. "Senator!" Ahsoka called out.

We ran up to her and Ahsoka told her, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself." she replied. "These things tend to happen in a warzone."

"She's right, you know Ahsoka." I added nastilly. "I think it's obvious whose fault it is." I directed this at Representative Binks.

"Eli." Ahsoka replied. Jar Jar lowered his eye stalks. "It wasn't really his fault."

"Whatever." I replied. "Nothing anyone can do about it now anyway." I beckonned the clones and we headed toward the South quarter.

We reached the last exit point and heard the droids tell each other that they had nearly breached the door. Ahsoka and I rushed over and I yelled, "Hey, metalheads!" We quickly established all of them; I took out most of the droids that were guarding thier friends and Ahsoka destroyed the one on the ladder trying to break out. As she did so, however, she groaned and leaned on the ladder.

"Ahsoka?" the Senator asked.

"You okay?" I demanded.

"I'm fine." she insisted.

I snorted. "Yeah, like the rest of us are."

This made a few of the clones chuckle.

We contacted Master Skywalker on the long range comm channel, but couldn't really say much.

"Master..." Ahsoka said weakly. "Can you hear me?...Destroyed all the droids...in the compund Master... Naboo is safe..."

After she coughed, I added, "Multiple casualties. Only a handful of us left. My brothers are still outside the compound. You need to hurry, I'm not sure how much longer they'll wait for you."

"Anakin," the Senator added, "promise me that noone will ever open this bunker." There was a pause after which she added, "Goodbye Anakin. I-" But she began coughing and I ended the transmission.

They noticed that I did this and turned to me angrilly. "Eli- coughcough- What are you doing?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Blackmail." I told her. I turned to the Senator. "I want the truth, you hear me? I'm able to keep myself alive in this mess, and if you tell me what I want to know, then I'll ease the passing of some of the troops." I took my lightsaber out and indicated that I intended to activate it.

The Senator obviouslyplayed hardball, though. "And- cough- and what happens... if I don't tell you?"

I hated myself for doing this, but said it anyway. "If you don't, I'll pop the top off the Gungan."

"Whaa?" he squeeled in surprise.

"Shut up." I told him. "Now, I want the truth about you and Anakin Skywalker."

"What?"

"You heard me." I stormed. "Before the beginning of the War, you were placed under his protection, I know you were. After Geonosis, you were escorted back to Naboo, but noone saw you come in to a major spaceport. Where did you land?"

"Eli-" Ahsoka tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't take that.

"No, I will have the answers, even if you know that I won't kill these people." I knew they understood that I was bluffing. "I intend to have those answers before you die, but if I don't, then I'll find a way to have Master Skywalker tell me. Without Ahsoka, I'll be his only Padawan, so the One-Padawan rule will not be ignored and we will be spending a lot of time together, since he will not want me to get  
killed. He has a problem with attatchment."

The Senator stared at me for a moment, then said, "I'll think about it. Just- just keep in mind that- coughcough- you might not get the answers you want."

I sighed in annoyance as I said forcefully, "Just don't take too long."

"We have to get you out of there." Hannibal insisted over the comm. "You're our brother."

"I don't care." I retorted. "You will not endanger this planet for my sake."

"Or what?!" Budanov demanded. "You'll kill all your men?"

"Trust me, they'll be thanking me for that by now." I replied grimly.

"Well, I'm stumped." Silas told the others. "I don't think there's anything we can do here."

Hannibal exploded. "You lazy bastard! We need to do something! Anything!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Silas retorted. "If we so much as pop it open a little bit, everyone on Naboo will die."

"I think Silas is right." Budanov told Hannibal defeatedly. "Better to leave them to die than to kill everyone else."

But Hannibal wasn't listenning. "THINK!? You're thinking?! Now?! We all know you're not very good at thinking, Buddy!"

"DON'T CALL ME BUDDY!"

"Uh.." I said awkwardly. They had forgotten to switch off the comm.

"You know what?" Silas said menacingly. "I'm not always lazy. I'm usually awake long enough to fight stuck up worms like you!"

"Oh, you think you got what it takes to fight me?!" Hannibal demanded.

"It won't take much."

"You two are both idiots." Budanov told them. "You guys don't believe me, but I am your superior in combat."

Hannibal wobbled in anger. "YOU DIDN'T KILL SEVEN TANKS IN UNDER A MINUTE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Want to find out if you're right?!" he yelled.

"Aw, SHUT UUUP!" I shouted. "ALL OF YOU! WE'RE ALL DYING DOWN HERE, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS HOW IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY SEVEN TANKS IN THIRTY-NINE SECONDS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Silas caught on. "Wait, thirty-nine seconds? How did you come up with that number?"

"Because I was there, okay!? Two months, six days ago, Dantooine. Budanov and I were paired together and we were trapped in a canyon for two and a half hours. He decided to do whatever the Force led him to do, and he did it."

"HA! There, ya see?" Budanov declared triumphantly. "I told you I did it."

"Why don't you just shut up!?" Hannibal shouted. "You still abandoned the Order!"

"Is that what this is about?" Budanov demanded, advancing threatenningly toward Hannibal. "You still don't know why I left? Well, it's time you figured it out. I left because I had potential. I had potential, and the Order was going to ignore it because they are too dependant on rules. So I left to do what I could to help the Republic without the shackles of the dogma of the Jedi."

"Sounds a little like you became a Seperatist-" Silas told him.

"DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF TREASON!" Budanov roared. "I would never join the Seperatist Alliance! I am NOT Count Dooku!"

But Hannibal was furious. "To me, you're the same."

Budanov turned furiously back to his brother. "All because I left Mom in the dark about it?! She'd have had me stay and be the Temple gardenner! I'm meant to do more than that! You just want to be in good with her because she is close to becoming a member of the Council!"

"You INCONSIDERATE BRUTE!" Hannibal yelled, blushing furiously.

"YOU STUCK-UP SON-OF-A-"

"Hey, break it up!" Silas stepped in, but it was too late. Hannibal and Budanov had drawn thier weapons. Silas did the same, and they began a three-way dogfight.

I switched off my comm and sighed. They were at it again.

"I see being a jerk runs in the family." Ahsoka told me weakly as she stood beside me.

I turned to her a little hurt. "What did I do? I tried to stop them?"

"Well, if by 'what did I do', you mean just on this mission, then there is the fact that you snapped at Jar Jar, and that you demanded that information from Senator Amidala."

As she began coughing, I repied, "Oh, so you think it's alright that Master Skywalker and the Senator are keeping secrets from the Order? It's for the best, Ahsoka."

"Are you sure?" She coughed again, but recovered and continued. "It seems to me that you go about your business the same way the... the Seperatists do."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't fallen to the Dark Side yet, Ahsoka. The reason I do things the way I do is because I am willing to go the extra few steps. I'll do everything if I knew it would help the Republic."

"Then- coughcough- then prove it. Be the Jedi it needs you to be, but don't do what may lead to it burning to the ground."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought that your greatest enemy may not be who you think it is?" she leaned in so only I could hear. "Maybe Kilij's best weapon against you is someone close to you."

"It won't happen." I insisted. "If I had to choose to save you by using the Dark Side, or let you die, I'll let you die."

She was taken aback by this extreme statement, but said, "Uhh, thanks... I guess."

Just then, the Senator came over. "Eli, I'm ready to talk."

I honestly hadn't expected this conversation to come, but I was ready for it. "Good. Let's talk over there."

We went over to a corner where noone would overhear us, and she began. "First off, I want-"

"No." I insisted. "I'm not going to promise not to tell anyone. I ought to inform the Council on my suspicion alone. But the more details I have, the faster they'll believe me, so tell me the story."

"I'm not going to waste your time telling you a story you know most of the details on. Instead, I'm going to try and explain this to you."

"No need." I told her. "I'm too young to understand the reason you love him, anyway."

She smiled mischievously as she asked, "Are you sure you don't want any advice?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told her, though I knew very well. "Now just tell me how far your feelings for each other have gone."

She hesitated, so I asked, "Well?"

"We, um... Anakin and I-"

"Oh no." I groaned. "You're married."

She returned my gaze without regret. "We don't want anyone else to understand. We just couldn't bear to live without each other."

"And yet you told me." I replied ominously. "You made a big mistake, Senator." I glared at her for a moment, then wandered over to my own spot in the room, where I contemplated how serious the dual between my brothers would be this time, what Ahsoka had suggested, and what to do with the information I had just gotten about Anakin and the Senator.

We waited for a few more hours for the cure. Or I was, anyway. Everyone else was busy either dying or fighting outside the compound. I checked on my brothers every half hour, and every time I did, noone was winning. They were getting more and more worn out, though. Meanwhile, Clones kept dying. After a little while, Ahsoka even collapsed. Nothing could revive her. I used CPR and, to my slight embaracement,  
rescue breathing on her, nothing worked. So I took to worrying about my brothers. After they had been fighting for two hours, thirty-six minutes, I commed in and found that they were being scolded by Master Kenobi.

"-most unbelieveable thing I've ever seen." he told them. "I will be telling your mother about this, and I will inform the Council about your behavior. You will all be temporarilly stripped of your ranks, and you will not see battle for a while unless specifically stated otherwise."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." they all replied in unison.

"Now, we have a cure for the virus. We need to open the facility."

"I'll get to work on that." I told him.

They all jumped in surprise, but Kenobi spoke first. "Oh, you can see all this, can you?"

"I'm not the instigator, if that's what you're getting at." I told him. "Ahsoka's passed out down here. I'll be openning the doors in fourty-five seconds. I hope this cure works." I added.

As it turned out, the cure did work. Rex, the Senator, Ahsoka and I, the only survivors, were all given the cure. We were taken to a hospital in Theed, and we rested.

The next day, I was visited by Master Skywalker. He closed the door and had a grim expression. I knew this was coming since I figured this out.

"Hey." I told him conversationally. "I guess there's no point hiding anything right now, huh?"

"How did you-"

"Figure it out? It wasn't very hard, Master. I happen to be very smart, and I was given a lot of clues."

He gazed absently around the room, searching for something to buy him time to formulate a response. "Why didn't you heal all the way from the Virus? I thought you could do it."

"Ah, well, I'm no anatomy expert, but I think it may be that I can only heal completely if I have whatever it is in my system already."

"Explain."

"Well, I can heal from wounds just fine because I already have a system that can heal me naturally. That's based on my cellular structure. I could probably heal from this virus now because I've been given antibodies for it."

"I see." he replied. 'Now, back to the main topic."

"Yeah. What do you plan to do?"

"Well, I want to keep you under my supervision at all times." he told me, anger in his voice. "I don't want to risk the Council being told my secrets."

"So, why won't you? It's obvious that there is a gamechanger."

"Yeah. The Council seems to want you to be reassigned."

"Reassigned? Had anything to do with that?"

"Before I found out that you knew, Ahsoka told me that there were problems down in the compound."

"I get it. So, this is the last mission?"

"No, the next one will be the last one. The Council is reviewing a special request."

"For me, huh? Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"I see your problem now." I told him. "You're worried that I will tell the Council about your secret, but if you refuse to have me reassigned and let out of your sight, they'll know you're hiding something."

"That's why I want your word-"

"I'm not going to do that." I told him firmly. "I will not tell anyone yet, but if someone else catches on, I'm giving it all to them."

And with that, Master Skywalker walked out, forever seeing me in a different light.

**Oh no! Did Eli and Anakin's relationship just go completely south? Who put in the special request to train Eli? Will his brothers make up? Was Ahsoka right about Kilij's plan to use Eli's friends against him? All this and more next time. Keep reading. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

My brothers had decided to pay me a visit. They were both relieved that I was okay, and mad at each other.

"I don't see how any of this is my fault." Silas snapped at Hannibal.

"I never said that it was." Hannibal told him. "That would be giving you too much credit. What I said was that we should have done something, and you-"

"Realised that there was nothing we could do." Silas finished. "It's not that I wasn't concerned. I think you may have realised by now that, even though I'm a hacker, I'm not all that clever."

"What a surprise." Hannibal told him.

"Shut up. Anyway, if someone knew a way to help, I would have gladly done it." When we all stared at him in disbelief, he added, "Well, I would have. I'm not always lazy, ya know."

Budanov, who managed to stay patient for this meeting somehow, finally said, "Both of you shut up. It's over now and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"He's right." I told them. "I appreciate that you guys wanted to help, but there wasn't anything you could have done, or I would have told you to do it."

"About that." Hannibal turned to me. "I'm not real happy that you tricked us, Eli."

"I did what I had to to get you guys to stop arguing and move on." I told him adamently. "I'm not sorry for it."

"How could you not be?" Hannibal demanded, unable to grasp what I was saying.

"Because I'm the kind of Jedi who does what he believes to be right, no matter what it is, and no matter what rules I break to do it. Before you say anything, I do have one rule."

After a slight pause, Hannibal told me with what sounded like an attempt at authoritativeness, "You and Budanov are more alike than I thought."

"Well, at least we realise that some things are worth doing for no other reason than to serve our Republic, not ourselves as well."

As this hung in the air, the door to my ward openned. It was Ahsoka. She was obviously feeling well enough to walk around again.

"Hey Eli." she said with slight traces of weakness.

"Hey Ahsoka." I replied. For some reason, the others were looking a little awkward. I ignored them and asked, "What is it?"

She assumed a solemn countanence. "Master Skywalker told me that you are going to be reassigned."

So that's what this was about. "Yeah. The switch will be made during our next mission, I think."

"Why are you going to be transfered now?" she asked.

"I guess they found someone who can teach me to resist the Dark Side better."

"Who's going to teach you now?" Silas asked with slight interest.

"I dunno." I told him. "But whoever it was, they know who I am and what my troubles are, because they requested me specifically."

"That's a little odd." Budanov observed.

'There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, Eli." Ahsoka added.

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath and said heavilly, "Master Skywalker seemed to be mad at you. Did you two have a falling out or something?"

"What?" Hannibal asked. "A falling out with Anakin Skywalker?"

"I don't agree with some of his ethics." I told them simply. "And he doesn't agree with some of mine." I added for flavor.

"Does this mean we won't be working with each other any more?" Ahsoka asked, hidden emotion in her voice.

But I already knew the answer to this. "No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" she was uncertain herself.

"When have I ever been wrong about this?"

"Never, I guess." she answered as she got up to leave. "Well, whatever happens Eli, it's been a pleasure."

"I know." I expected her to snap something back, but she giggled and walked off. I noticed the looks on the others' faces and asked, "What?"

"I thought you adhered to the Code more than any of us." Budanov grunted.

"I do." I answered indignantly. "Look, I know what you're thinking, and I get that a lot. But I'd rather kill her or watch her die than let her be the instrument of my fall to the Dark Side."

They were slightly shocked at this statement, and Silas told me, "Hey, woah, woah, woah. We get the picture. No need to go to extremes."

"You think I'm joking?"

They glanced at each other nervously.

Our next mission was to the Twi'lek world of Ryloth. Before we left, I told my brothers that, should they get paired together for a mission again, they should behave themselves. We left Naboo and met with the rest of the fleet Anakin had been placed in command of, then set a course for Ryloth.

For a good part of the trip, Ahsoka tried to get me and Master Skywalker to talk.

"No." I told her again.

"Why not?" she asked. "This is probably your last chance to make things right with him. I'm sure that if you just talked to him-"

"It won't make any difference, okay?"

As I said this, we entered the Conference Room for debriefing. All the while, Ahsoka kept looking at me and indicating that I should talk to Master Skywalker. But we were in the middle of a debriefing, I wouldn't have even if I wanted to.

After giving Anakin his instructions, Master Windu turned to me and said, "Eli, there has been a change of plan. The Jedi Knight who wants to train you is en route with more ships, as are Master Kenobi and I. The transfer will happen as soon as she arrives."

"Yes Master."

The transmission ended and Anakin said under his breath, "The sooner, the better."

"Hey." I piped up. "That was uncalled for."

He walked off and left me and Ahsoka.

"I'm going to my quarters." I said to Ahsoka.

She followed me. "Look, Eli, I'm not sure what happenned between the two of you, but you can't just let your relationship with him-"

"Ahsoka, he liked you more than me from day one." I snapped. "Besides, I'm not the one who started this."

Ahsoka looked at me pityingly and said "That's not true Eli, what you said about him liking me more. You just need to see that for yourself. Maybe Master Skywalker needs to see that too."

"He's not my Master anymore." I reminded her. "Maybe it's time to part ways Ahsoka. I'll talk to him if he gives me the chance before I leave, but until then, it's unlikely we'll ever make up." And with that, I shut my door on her.

I needed time alone. I meant what I said about giving Anakin a chance if he asked for it, but until then I would not give. I was determined on that. I wanted that chance, though. But I still felt that Master Skywalker didn't appreciate me as much as he ought to have. I admitted to myself that, perhaps, I was a little bitter, so I had to calm down. I had enough other problems to deal with.

One of them demanded my attention more than the others at the moment. The machine that Tyra and Fynn had built had begun to light up. That could only mean one thing: there was another AI on Ryloth somewhere. I had to do something. The machine couldn't move, so I had to memorize the coordinates. I decided that there was only one thing to do. I had to take command of a Cruiser. This would probably not go down  
well with Master Skywalker, so I had to take matters into my own hands. I had to go and wrest command of another Cruiser.

I left for the hangar, since Ahsoka and I would be flying out in command of a squadron of fighters. I found Ahsoka talking to her astromech R7. "This is my first time commanding a squad, R7. Let's make a good impression."

After R7 beeped in response, I told them, "Impressions are not important, this is war."

Ahsoka looked at me in, was that relief? "I was affraid you wouldn't come out and fight with us."

"Why?"

"Well..."

"What? Because of what I said before?" I asked indignantly. "That would be immatu- hey. Are you insinuating something?"

Without answering, Ahsoka shut her cockpit windshield. I got into my fighter and fired up my engines.

"Okay, you boys ready?" Ahsoka asked the other fighters.

"This is Axe." one replied. "Ready when you are, skipper."

"Ready on three." another answered. 'This is Slapper, over."

"Ready. Kickback, checking in. Over."

"Swoop to group leader, group two is standing by, over."

"Tucker on five, waiting for motherbird, over."

"Uh, hold on." I joked. "I think I forgot my purse. No, actually, I'm ready."

As we flew off toward enemy territory, I began to plan a way to get away from the group without compromising the strike. As I was mulling this over, I heard a transmission from Admiral Yularin say, "You're all clear, Commanders."

"Thank you Admiral." Ahsoka replied. We shot up several dozen incoming enemy fighters after a full sixty seconds, and Ahsoka said excitedly, "We have thier fighters occupied. Eli, Axe, we're going to make a run for the Battleship."

"Well Ahsoka, if you have this under control, I think you might actually not need me, so I'm just gonna-"

"Don't need you?" Ahsoka blanched. "We need everyone on this."

"Still, I need to go and, uh, take out one of those Frigates."

"The Control Ship is more important. Are you hiding something?"

I paused a moment, then replied, "No."

"Come on, you whiners." Axe told everyone. "Let's get dirty."

After a few seconds, however, I spotted enemy reinforcements coming toward us. Just then, the Admiral called in. "Ahsoka, Eli, there are more enemy ships. We have to fall back."

But something had gotten into Ahsoka. 'You're overreacting, Admiral. I can get us through. Blue Squadron, stay the course."

"What?! No, belay that." I ordered. "Fall back."

"No, all fighters, stay on me." Ahsoka insisted.

"I'm ordering you to return to the ship!" the Admiral shouted. "We're going to need your help."

"Ahsoka, it's too risky." Anakin told us, or rather, her. "Get your pilots out of there."

"Retreat." I repeated. "All pilots, on me."

"No, all pilots on me." Ahsoka told us. "We're going back."

"Why are we retreating?" Axe demanded.

"We're not retreating." Ahsoka insisted. "We're following orders."

"Yeah, orders to retreat." I added.

There were only a few of us left. No more than six- no, wait, five clone pilots remained, and we all still had hundreds of Vulture droids on us. Soon, the Admiral demanded, "Fighter squad, where are you?!"

"We're almost to the ship, Admiral." Ahsoka told him.

"It's too late!" he shouted, the transmission being cut off.

"Admiral, come in." Ahsoka called out. "Admiral!"

"Great!" I yelled at her. "I told you we should have retreated while we had the chance!"

"Later, Eli." she told me angrilly. "Axe, stand on it. We only need a few seconds to get in."

"I'd worry more about your jittery little friend, Skipper." he replied.

"Soldier, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Agh, my power converters are failing." he noticed.

"Just stay with us Axe." Ahsoka told him. But the incoming fire was too great, and it eventually overwhelmed and overcame the unlucky Clone, who went up in what passes for flames in outer space. Ahsoka now had just me in her squad, and she was taking it hard. "Axe!"

"Ahsoka, look out!" I flew in the path of an incoming barrage of enemy fire and took a few hits. My fighter caught fire, and fell into the hangar of the Resolute. I quickly fell unconscious with the odd taste of blood, metal and concrete in my mouth.

When I regained consciousness, I was on a stretcher but wasn't but a few meters from my fighter. Odd. It felt like I had been unconscious for a while, but it had only been a few moments. I demanded to be set loose, and wobbled over to where Master Skywalker was chastizing Ahsoka.

"I thought that I could take out the battleship, so that when Master Kenobi got here with his ships, he could get through." Ahsoka told him sadly.

"I know you meant well, Ahsoka." Anakin told her. "But there is a bigger picture here you're not aware of. In war, you must listen to and obey your superiors."

Ahsoka stood up in defience and told him, "But sometimes you get carried away."

"What that means is that I understand what you don't, Snipps." he replied.

"But I failed."

"It was a trap, Snipps. It wasn't your fault."

"But I lost so many men."

"Take heart, little one." Anakin told her. "This is part of the war we are in."

"Personally," I chimed in angrilly, holding my bleeding chest, "I'd say it was Ahsoka's fault."

"Eli-" But I interrupted Anakin.

"If it were up to me, we'd have gotten out of there in time. But she refused to go. Isn't that right, Ahsoka?" I added nastilly.

"Eli!" Anakin snapped.

"What?!"

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" I snapped back. "How can I calm down? I'm the oddity here! I know when something bad is gonna happen, and noone believes me! I do all the work out of the three of us, you know I do! And why is that, huh?! Because I can take it?! Well, guess what! I will not take being the pack animal around here anymore! In just a few hours, it won't really matter anyway! You guys are both crazy! You are self-  
destructive to both yourselves and the Republic war effort! And I demand that, as the most rational one here, I get at least a little more respect! And you-" I pointed to Anakin as I lowered my voice, because everyone in the hangar was now staring. "-you need to stop acting like a little child just because I know your little secret. You're not giving me much incentive to keep it."

Anakin and I glared at ecah other for a moment, Ahsoka glancing nervously between us. Just in the knick of time, Rex showed up. "Uh, General, we are recieving a transmission from General Windu. He wants a report on our progress."

"Progress, huh?" Anakin turned to him professionally. "Well, we haven't made any progress."

"I'll tell him, sir."

"No Rex, I'll tell him myself. As soon as we get a damage report, tend to the wounded."

"Yes sir."

"And Eli." he growled to me.

"Yeah, what?"

"You are coming with me."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"We lost the Redeemer,a dn an entire squaron of fighter." Anakin told them.

We were in the Conference Room giving the reprot to Masters Kenobi and Windu. They were not happy about the report. "And, your Padawans?" Kenobi asked with concern.

"No, Ahsoka is fine."

"I'll be okay, considering I just survived a fighter crash." I told them, still cluching my side. I now was trying to heal some of the broken ribs.

"Your forces have been cut in half, Skywalker." Windu observed. "If you can't breach the blockade before the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone the invasion."

"The Twi'lecks can't wait forever Master." Anakin pointed out. "The longer the Tchno Union holds the planet, the harder it will be to free them."

"I agree." Windu replied. "We don't have much time."

"Masters, there is something else." I added.

"Yes?" Kenobi asked interestedly.

Anakin tensed up. He doubtlessly thought I was about to reveal his secret. Now was not the best time, however. My plan to steal a Cruiser had obviously failed, so I had to use a more honest approach. "I have reason to believe that Kilij has an outpost somewhere on the planet."

"Another of his AI's?" Windu asked.

"I think so. I'm requesting permission to go and disable it."

"Request-"

"Granted." said a new voice. A Twi'lek stepped into the frame. I couldn't make out the color on the comm, but I could tell she was a Jedi.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Aruna Kuvage." she replied. "I'm to soon be your new Master. I have detected this AI of yours as well, and I believe I have almost precise coordinates. After the blockade is broken, join Master Kenobi's landing party and meet me on the planet."

"Of course." I answered. "Master."

The transmission ended and Anakin told me and Rex, "See if you can find Ahsoka. Eli, after you do, come back to me."

"Got it."

I knew where to find her. She was in the medical bay beside Admiral Yularen.

"Ahsoka?"

"What do you want?" she asked angrilly.

"Master Skywalker wants us to meet him in the hangar."

"Fine." she said sharply as she stood and we left.

For a while we didn't say anything, until I couldn't take it anymore. "I hope you learned something."

"Like what?" she asked moodilly.

"Oh, come on. Master Skywalker told you what you had to learn."

"And?"

"And nothing." I added impatiently. "If you want something else to think about though, remember who it was that took a barage of enemy fire for you, over and over again. Ever wonder why I keep doing that?"

"Yes." she admitted.

"Well, so do I. You know as well as anyone that I am not an ordinary Jedi."

"Definitely not."

"Don't interrupt me. The reason I keep taking fire for you and Master Skywalker is because I want you two to appreciate me more. I know that you do, but-"

'You want more."

"Hey, I'm spilling out my soul here." I snapped. "If what you think happens and we don't see each other again, you need to understand a few things about me."

"I understand very well, Eli." she told me with far less sharpness in her voice. "I've been in contact with your sister and your mother. Plus, I understand that you think that you need to face Kilij alone. You don't need to isolate yoursel like that."

"Yes I do." I corrected her. "You don't know him at all, do you? He'll hunt down anyone he thinks I'm close to, and I don't know if you've noticed, but everyone seems to be under the impression that we, well-"

"I know, Eli. But I think that you don't notice that there are some people who are willing to take that risk."

We reached the hangar and found Anakin at work under his fighter.

"You wanted to see us, Master?" Ahsoka told him.

"Ahsoka, hand me that tool, will ya?" She did and he continued. "Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, just fine." Ahsoka answered.

"What about you, Eli?"

"Me? Oh, you know, the usual. I'm not as excited to switch masters as I thought I would be, though."

"Well, that's good. I'll need you both level headed if we're gonna pull this off."

"Pull what off?" Ahsoka asked, confused.

"I talked to Master Windu and he said we are to proceed with our attack on the blockade."

Ahsoka was shocked. "What?! But.. We can't!"

"Ahsoka, the Twi'lecks are depending on us."

"I understand that. Master, but we lost so many men. Did we get more support?"

"No, we need to make do with the forces we have. So we'll need to come up with a plan."

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A PLAN?!" Ahsoka was panicking now.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka." Anakin tried to reassure her.

"Ahsoka, look-"

"No. That's what you said last time, and now they're gone! My whole squadron!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted back, but she wasn't listenning.

"You can't just smash through that blockade."

Just then, Rex contacted Anakin. "Sir, the Defender is contacting us. We have a problem."

"I'll be right there." he replied, then turned to Ahsoka. "Go back to your quarters and cool off."

She did so, but I stayed there. "What do you think this problem is?"

"We'll see, won't we?" he answered, remaining oddly civil.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him after the report. "You know, Ahsoka's right, the blockade won't come down easy, not with our decimated forces."

He didn't answer, but I could tell that he was thinking. Eventually, he told me, "You know, you're on to something."

"Uhh, okay, onto what?"

"You gave me an idea. Go give the order to abandon the Defender."

I moved a large group of crates into the hangar with the Force, and noticed that Master Skywalker must have told Ahsoka his plan.

"You can not be serious, Master." she told him. As she noticed me, as I turned the crates over to the troops, she asked me, "He's not serious, is he?"

"You think we'd abandon ship if he wasn't?"

"Eli will be coming with me." Anakin pointed out.

"I am?"

"But you'll both die." Ahsoka pointed out.

"No we won't. That's where you come in. The enemy won't be able to stop this ship, and we will jetison in an escape pod when we get too close."

"But the enemy fleet is right there." Ahsoka pointed.

"I know." Anakin told her. "And we'll be pretty much defenseless in an escape pod. That's why we're counting on you to engage the enemy fleet with the forces we have."

"Master, I- I can't." she told him. "If something goes wrong, I can't be held responsible for-"

"You are responsible, Ahsoka." Anakin replied. "These men are depending on you, and this time, so are we."

"At least let Eli stay here." Ahsoka begged. "He's a better leader than me."

"That's not true." I told her. "You just need practice."

"But-"

"Attention!" Anakin called out to the troops. "Attention! Everyone listen! Commander Irad and I are going aboard the Defender and I'm leaving Ahsoka in charge! Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Master, wait." Ahsoka hissed.

"Good luck." he told her.

"Master. Eli."

"Do what you think is right." I told her and joined Master Skywalker in the shuttle.

Once we flew off, Anakin told me, "Looks like we'll be spending time together after all."

I turned to him and added, "Just like Ahsoka wanted, right?"

"Right. And we need to have a chat."

**What's going to happen next? Will Eli's new Master be anything like Anakin Skywalker? What about the AI on Ryloth? All this and more in later chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We got to the Defender and preped everything for our strike. Anakin called Ahsoka for some last-minute reassurance. "Ready when you are, Snipps."

But Ahsoka was not altogether reassured. "Master, are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"It's the only way, Snipps." he replied. "I know you can do it."

"Yeah," I interjected from behind the controls. "Besides, we already made and prepared for this plan."

The comm went out and Anakin turned to me. "So, I want to talk to you about-"

"Your wife, right?" I asked jaggedly.

"Yes. I want to know why you think it was okay for your mother to marry your father, but-"

"When did I say that I had no problems with it?" I demanded without turning around.

"I want to know what the difference is."

"The difference is that they weren't hiding it from the Council, not to the extent that you are. There's also that neither of them were as important as you are."

He stared at me before observing, "You think I'm the Chosen One, then?"

"Of course." I replied as I finally turned around to face him. "No father, none at all, a Force sensative with mediclarion counts above twenty thousand. Let me put something into perspective for you. With all I'm capable of, I barely have seventeen thousand, four hundred in my system. Noone has had that high of a mediclorian count in the history of the Jedi Order. You must be the Chosen One. And if you are,  
then you have to be the Jedi the galaxy needs you to be. I can tell you right now that at this point, you are not that Jedi."

"So you want to make me that Jedi you think I should be?"

"Yes." I said without shame. "When I heard that I was to be assigned to you, I wanted to see you fulfill your destiny, but when I found that you are the way you are, I knew you had struggles with your inner darkness, like me. If you are the Chosen One, you must not be allowed to fall. That would be disastrous."

"And what does this have to do with Padme?"

"Senator Amidala is one of the things you care about the most in this galaxy. She is shackling you to your dark impulses. You have grown attatched to her. She is going to be the one thing that pulls you under."

"Are you sure?"

I stared at him for a second before asking, "Have I ever been wrong about this?"

"I guess not." he chuckled. "Why do you always say that?"

"I don't know, because everyone keeps asking me that question, I guess. I know that noone believes me for some reason, but I can see the future to a great extent."

Anakin then decided to pull out of lightspeed and make a transmission to the enemy ship. As it blinked on, a boney Nemoidian appeared on screen. "Greetings Captain." Anakin told him. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Repu-"

"I know who you are." the Nemoidian interrupted.

"My reputation preecedes me, then. I have been ordered to surrender myself, this vessle and my entire crew in exchange for the safe passage of food and supplies to the people of Ryloth."

"A noble gesture, General." the enemy Captain replied thoughtfully. "And your capture would make me the envy of Seperatist Fleet. You, Droid. Scan thier vessel."

After a few minutes, the droid returned and informed his Captain, "The ship is heavilly damaged. All power has been diverted to the forward shields. There are only two lifeforms aboard."

The Captain spun around in surprise and gasped, "Whaat?"

"The ship is heavilly damaged and-"

"You insolent scrap heap!" he shrieked. "What treachery is this, Skywalker?! You have nothing to bargain with!"

"Oh, well" Anakin told him in mock disappointment. "I guess I'll have to be leaving, then. Let's go, Eli. Oh, by the way, you can still have my ship." he added.

"Hey." I told him after the transmission was cut. "Republic Cruiser inbound."

"Ahsoka made it." Anakin rejoiced. "R2, increase the engines and let's get out of here."

The engines increased in speed and the ship rocketted toward the enemy battlestation. As they began to open fire, we rushed to the escape pod and ejected.

"Let's watch the show, shall we?" Anakin suggested.

"What else is there to do?"

As the Defender collided with the enemy station, Anakin turned to R2 and me and said excitedly, "See? I told you it would work."

The Resolute, Ahsoka's ship came in and began to turn so that the bottom of the Cruiser, the mostly undamaged side, faced the incoming fire. Fighters came out of the hangar and began to wreck havoc on the droids. I noticed a pair of enemy Frigates and got Master Skywalker's attention.

"See those Frigates over there? Watch this." I reached out with the Force and found the first Frigate. I could feel every bolt, hearevery order given on board, and knew that I was now totally in control. I relaxed my mind and ripped it apart ferociously. I reached for the other one, and waited until I could sense the same intimacy with it as I felt with the first one. Then I proceeded to rend this one assunder  
as well. I openned my eyes to see the astonished face of Anakin, and I chuckled. "Keep this in mind when you contemplate your destiny. You are stronger than I am."

He gazed at me flabergasted and asked, "So what else can the Padawan teach the Master?"

The shuttle was all packed up, and I had all my things ready. The Cube was in my pocket, I had created a lock for the machine that Tyra and Fynn had built for me since it couldn't be moved, and I had a few grenades and my lightsaber. Oh, and I had my medkit, I couldn't forget about that, not with my track record. Now all that was left to do before my departure was to say my goodbyes.

"Remember everything I taught you, Eli." Anakin told me. "You'll be an excellent student. You were for me."

"Thank you, Master." I told him. "Is this finally due recognistion of all I've done for ya?"

"Not due recognition, no. Several of our missions couldn't have been accomplished without you."

"I'll take that." I smiled. "Keep in touch, alright?"

"Okay."

I turned to Ahsoka awkwardly. "Um, take care of yourself, alright?"

"Okay. You too."

"Hey, you know me." I said sarcastically. "Always avoiding trouble."

"Very funny." I turned to leave, but before I made three steps, she said desperately, "Eli, wait." I turned to find myself in her embrace. I felt as embaraced as ever when she did this, but I appreciated it nonetheless. Even then, I didn't return her hug, though.

"Hey, come one, get off." I insisted. "We'll see each other again."

"Really?"

"When have I ever been wrong about this?" And on that note, I took my leave for the planet's surface.

I took the shuttle to the area where Master Kuvage gave me. Earlier that rotation, Master Kenobi had led a strike team to gain access to landing zones, so there wasn't as much resistence as there would have been. The terrain was rocky and mostly barren, save for a few brittle trees here and there. I personally couldn't see why anyone would want to live here, but then again, I wasn't born or raised here, so I didn't  
know the advantages of Ryloth yet. It was obviously my new Master's homeworld, though, so I knew that this battle was probably a rather personal one for her. I decided not to say anything about it and let her deal with it in her own way. Besides, I had other things to worry about.

I arrived at my destination and found a crashed Cruiser. It was obviously hit in the initial descent, but my new Master and more than a hundred troops were assembled in front of it, readying for the strike. When I landed, two dozen of the clones posted themselves along either side of my way out in an honor guard kind of way. Fancy! Master Kuvage was no doubt a detail-oriented individual who stuck to the rules well.  
Just my style, yet a style I wasn't used to. What if I screwed something up? It might convey badly to Master Skywalker.

There was nothing for it but to leave the shuttle. So I did. At the end of the line, facing the rest of the troops, I could see Aruna Kuvage. She was a purple Twi'leck who wore white Jedi robes, just like many other Jedi did. She held herself like a no-nonsense Jedi and General who was used to her job. I was a little nervous.

I came at attention behind her and announced, "Master Kuvage?"

She turned to me with an analytical eye and replied, "Ah, mister Irad. Good, I wasn't planning on staying much longer anyway. I was about to contact you and tell you we were moving in."

I grinned nervously. "Good thing I got here then." I groped for something else to say. "Nice welcome you had for me. Fancy."

She ignored this and instead began telling me what the situation was. "We have managed to locate the facility the AI is being held in." she told me. "My scouts have informed me that there are three shield generators keeping it protected. We will split into three teams. I will take about twenty troops with me to take out the generator to the East. Meanwhile, you will take thirty-five to take out the generator to the  
West. Sixty of my best men will then converge upon the final generator to the South. Are there any questions?"

"No, not really." I admitted. "It seems like a pretty straightforward plan. What do we do after we take out the generators?"

"We meet with the rest of our forces to the South. When we do, we will engage the enemy in a full frontal assault. My scouts tell me that the defenses in place around the facility are incomplete."

"The facility is still under construction." I deduced.

"Correct." she told me. "But not for much longer, it would seem. Now is our most opportune moment to strike."

"Say no more, then." I told her. "I'll take my soldiers and proceed to the generator as soon as possible."

She smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

My troops and I moved into a gorge, where the generator was supposed to be. I didn't see anything at first, though. It was a deep gorge and the sun was partially blocked out. Plus, it turned out that the generator wasn't where the scouts had said it was.

"You're sure it was right here?" I demanded again.

"Possitive, sir." the scout insisted. "The rock I put on top of it was right here."

"You put a rock on top of it, but you didn't bother to just take it out?"

"Um, yes sir. General Kuvage told us not to take them out."

"What?" I couldn't believe this! Was Kuvage a traitor? "Why?"

"She didn't say why."

I took note of this, and decided to ask her about this later. "Okay, so where is the generator now? Find it."

"Hey." a clone pointed. "There it is. In that crevice."

I felt a distrubance in the Force and told my troops, "Get ready. Something's here with us."

We made a defensive formation around ourselves, forming a circle of readied fighters. Suddenly, a rumbling sound began to ring out under the rocky terrain beneath us, and it began to grow louder, and louder. Suddenly, I understood what it meant.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" I screamed as we all leapt from our previous spot. Immediately afterward, six long, heavilly jointed droids emerged from the fresh hole in the ground. I recognised them, and I had hoped to never have to face these things again. They were Python Droids!

"Spread out!" I ordered, already formulating a plan. "Aim for something important!"

"Like where?" an anxious Clone asked hurriedly.

"Anywhere!" I told him, bolting for the rocks. "If you get a good shot, take it!"

And so they tried. I managed to get two to follow me while the other Clones struggled with the other Python Droids. I nimbly lept from rock to rock, making them conclude that I was trying to escape. This made them rush me before I had the chance to get away, but this was exactly what I wanted them to do. I slipped into a cave barely wide enough to crawl through, propelling myself with the Force. One of them had  
followed me, so I led it throughout the whole cave, coming out on the other canyon wall, having gone up through the ground. The cave system was so winding and twisting that the Python Droid that came after me got itself tied up and stuck. Since this one was defeated, I turned my attention to its partner. I noticed another one on the ground shooting through the ranks of my troops, who had tried and failed to find some  
effective cover. I angled the Python that was coming toward me and jumped, sending it flying into the ground atop the one that had flanked my troops! Three down, three to go.

As I thought this to myself, the senior Clone of my group took a grenade out of his pocket and charged at the fourth Python Droid. I almost yelled at him to get back to the group, but then noticed how nimble he was. He easilly dodged the incoming fire, dodging and weaving around everything. He gave a mighty bellow and continued on his collision course with the droid. Realising what its enemy was doing, the  
Python Droid responded in kind and gave a gutteral noise that echoed throughout the canyon. As it did this, I noticed something about the walls of the canyon. At the high intensity noises, they began to shake and crack. I was distracted from this for a moment, however, when I again noticed the audacity of my Clone. He got the Droid to lunge at him, but sidestepped and grabbed it's maw in a deathgrip. The droid began to buck  
and writhe in a desperate attempt to get rid of its adversary, but to no avail. It began to knock against the cliff faces, only to inflict damage to itself and weakenn the rocks even more. I began to get a bad feeling about this, until the droid accidentally crushed the shield generator. It was then that the Clone tossed the grenade into the droid's mouth and finally let go, falling in a heap at my feet.

The Python Droid screeched again, banged against the walls beyond control, and caused even more structural damage to the canyon. I had had enough. It was very plain that there was going to be an avalanche, so I called out "RUUUN!" before booking it myself. The Clone Commander and the remaining soldiers followed close behind and occasionally took potshots at the remaining two Python Droids, which had begun to pursue  
us. With an almighty crash, the canyon began to finally collapse. We headed south toward the meeting point, which also happenned to be the only safe area outside the canyon, which we were aiming for. The Python Droids that remained pursued us, determined to kill us before the end. After a furious five minute chase, we burst out of the canyon just as it totally collapsed. Our pursuers were not so lucky.

I stood up, brushed the dust from my shoulder, and turned to the Commander and told him, "On any other occasion, I'd tell you that your actions were unacceptable, soldier." He looked up at me from his keeled over position as I continued. "But this situation demanded it. Well done."

"Thank you, sir." he panted.

"What's your name and rank?"

"CT-9712, Commander Kane."

"Well then, Commander Kane, let's get moving." I told him. "We're not gonna take the enemy base just sitting around here gossiping."

We awaited the return of Aruna Kuvage, me with crossed arms and a barely controlled temper. How could she have betrayed us? This was obviously a trap, it had to be. But I decided to just let it play for now. The important thing was that I was ready for it. I'd get to the bottom of this eventually. Plus, I had to keep my anger in check. I couldn't let this be an excuse for the enemy to get an advantage over me.

After a ten minute wait, she arrived, dust covered and sweaty. She looked to me and said cheerfully, "You made it."

"Yeah." I replied blankly.

She caught on and asked, "Anything wrong, my young Padawan?"

I gazed to her troops. "How many made it?"

"How many of my me?" she asked. "Only three."

"Only three?" I blanched. "I have fifteen."

"Yes, I can see that. Have you fought anything like these new Droids before?"

"What new droids?"

The troops began staring from me to Master Kuvage when the speaker changed. "I was supposing that you found the same droids I did. Am I wrong?"

"No." I admitted. "But how did you know I'd find those droids?"

"Like I said, I was only guessing." she told me. "But you have more surviving Clones than I do, so that's how I know you fought them before. You have, haven't you?"

"Yes. One."

She stared at me analytically for a second before saying, "I can sense that you don't trust me."

She knew. So much for subtlety. Or, maybe I could still pull it off. "We can talk about it later. For now, we need to get this done."

"Yes, you're right." she admitted. "Where are the other troops?"

I lowered my eyes as I told her. "Five minutes ago, I recieved a transmission from the C.O. He was forced to commit to a suicide tactic, because he was the last troop left."

She lowered her head and said tenderly, "They fought bravely. But I never thought that you cared for Clones."

How did she know all this? "Not as much as other Jedi." I admitted, but quickly added when the troops gave me looks, "But I understand thier devotion to the Republic. They are ideal soldiers, and deserve what titles they get. So, no, I don't really like Clones, but I still respect them."

After considering this, Master Kuvage told us, "Let's move."

We entered the facility, now forced to rely primarily on stealth. We spent up to twenty minutes sneeking around without incident. However, soon after that, Master Kuvage decided to trick the droids on patrol into a trap. As they passed us into a hallway, she used the Force to cause the structure of the hallway to cave in and crush them. Unfortunately, this caused an alarm to go off. For some reason, Master Kuvage  
smiled as she said, "Let's get moving."

As we ran from that area, I asked, "What are you smiling about? The alarm went off."

"They don't know we're here, though." she repied mischievously. "Besides, that cave-in has caught the attention of most of the security here. They won't give us any more trouble."

I wasn't altogether reassured. I was having that bad feeling again, and I could tell that we weren't really rid of the droids yet. But it was more than that. I could feel something else here, and it felt familiar.

We made our way to the control room, and I quickly found out what my feeling was. In the control seat was Muvai Kilij! He held his hand up and said without seeing us clearly, "Don't be bashful. Come in."

And just like that, Master Kuvage and I were pulled into the room proper, while Kane and the other clones were left where they were while a large group of B1 Battle Droids converged upon them. I looked up to see that Kilij had turned to us and had begun to grin evilly.

"What a surprise." he declared. "I didn't expect you to be here, Eli."

"Yeah? Well, I'd have prefered not to have run into you ever again."

"Yet you knew what you would find here." he retorted. "How?"

But I decided to leave that ambiguous. "More importantly, how did you know we were here?"

"Oh, I have my ways." he replied cryptically. "Haven't you been wondering why Aruna didn't bother destroying my shield generators? How she knows so much about your exploits against my Python Droids?"

"How do you know about that?" Kuvage demanded.

This was it. This was the moment of confrontation that was coming up for the last hour. But was it appropriate to address it right now? Was that just what Kilij wanted.

I turned to Master Kuvage and asked, "Master?"

"Don't listen to him, Eli." she told me, drawing her lightsaber. "We'll talk this over later."

"Yes, she'll tell you her lies later." Kilij retorted. "That's what she's famous for! Didn't you know that? Has she not told you that she was my apprentice?"

Staggered, I recovered fast enough to tell him, "Irrelavent."

"Is it? Aren't you concerned that she will lie to you again? Aren't you worried that she will lead you into another trap?"

This was true, but I decided to bite back with a question that I caught in his argument. "Well, if she is a spy for you, than why are you telling me about it?"

"Because I need her in another area. Besides," he added nastilly, "noone will believe you now that you have become infamous for your paranoia."

"Son of a-" Kuvage raored, "Eli, destroy the AI. I'll take care of-"

"No." I insisted. "Don't fall for his tricks. He wants you angry."

She looked horrified for a split second, then replied, "You're right. I'll hold him off, you set the charges."

But Kilij was still more insidious. "Don't you think you could do more good saving your Clones?" And with that, he motioned for the Battle Droids to open fire upon the Clones.

"No!" Master Kuvage screamed. I found this odd; even for a Jedi, she was showing a lot of feelings for these Clones. But this distracted me for but a split second. I rushed to the controls of the AI, only to find that Kilij had brought along a pair of his special Magnaguards with the lightsaber claws. Meanwhile, Master Kuvage and Kilij had begun to fight. From what I could tell from a glance, they were evenly  
matched. Also, the troops' numbers were dwindling fast. I had to rig the computer. I had to!

I sidestepped the incoming strikes of the first Magnaguard, ducked under a whirlwind of slashes, and countered by cutting off the left arm of the first Guard. This temporarilly incapacitated it, so I spun around and blocked a double-swipe from the second one. I advanced upon it and knocked it over the edge of a large ledge. Having defeated one, I whipped around and blocked the incoming strike from the first  
droid. I anticipated it to then step back, but it faked me out and managed to scratch my face. The damage would have been more devastating, but at the last possible second, I tried to dodge the blow. While I didn't recieve as bad punishment as I would have, my face was badly damaged. Twin burn marks ascended my face, and my left eye was rendered useless. The pain made me stagger back, but I knew I could heal myself  
later. As the droid advanced to take advantage of my momentary weakness, I grabbed it with the Force, stuck it with several grenades, and tossed it into the computer.

The explosion drew many people's attention. The Battle Droids stopped firing to see what had happenned, and turned and ran when they discovered the explosion. Kilij turned to see his glorious creation up in smoke, and was punished for his momentary distraction by Master Kuvage plunging her blade through his chest. As his pained screams rang out, I ran to Master Kuvage and told her, "The explosion has caused  
a chain reaction! We gotta go now!"

"Okay." she answered through a bloody lip. "Let's get the surviving Clones out of here."

We rushed to the site of the horrendous firefight and observed the carnage. It appeared that no Clone really remained. Although for every dead clone there was almost a dozen wrecked droids, the bloodshed was unexpected. I felt a weak tug at my boots and looked down to see the scout that had led me to the shield generator, legs shot into unusefulness, and two clean gunshot wounds to his chest.

"sir..." he choked. "..too hurt... won't survive... please.."

I closed my eyes, told him, "I'm sorry, soldier." and used the Force to snap his neck, mercy-killing him. This was almost too much. Plus, we had spent too much time here already. "Master, we need to leave."

But she replied with desperate happiness. "Eli, Kane's alive! We need to get him out of here!"

An explosion rang out behind me, and I instinctively turned to see what happenned. Something else caught my eye, though. Staggering toward a previously-hidden door was Kilij. "Master, Kilij is escaping!"

"Forget him." she told me, helping Kane along. "We need to go!" And so we did. Since Master Kuvage was busy helping Kane, I took out all the fleeing Battle Droids that were in our way, and pushed doors out of our way. After a five minute rush, we made it out of the base, and ten minutes later, we were far away from it.

But something was confusing to me. "Why hasn't it exploded yet-" And just like that, it went up in smoke. "Oh, never mind."

Master Kuvage wasn't listenning to me, though. "Republic Fleet, can you read me? This is Aruna Kuvage. Mission accomplished. We have wounded. Coordinates are Alpha-Charlie-Zulu-Niner-Niner-One-One-Four. Can anyone read me?"

"We read you, General." came the response. "Good to hear from you. Sending a medical team to your coordinates now."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************88

On Master Kuvage's Republic Cruiser, The Almighty, I finished healing my face and wandered over to the medical bay. For some reason, Master Kuvage hadn't left it, even though all she could complain about was a bloody lip and a few bruises. As I entered, I found her sitting by the unconscious body of Kane. I hadn't actually seen Kane without his helmut yet, but now that I could, I saw a very tough warrior.  
His right eye was plucked out, he had heavy burn scars on the right side of his face, and he seemed different from other Clones somehow. His skin was sunken, harder than Rex's and the other Clones. It seemed that during his developement, he had suffered some minor deformities.

"Master?" I announced myself. "Why are you still here?"

She looked up at me and smiled guiltily. "I didn't want to leave him."

I finally got it. "So, I've stumbled upon your secret."

"It's not exactly a secret." she corrected me. "The Council knows."

"They do?" I found myself a seat.

"Yes, they know. But they also know that I will not let it get in the way."

"They allow that?"

"Occassionally."

"You know, you're not a conventional Jedi." I told her.

"You're not exactly a conventional Padawan."

"Ah, point taken. But I still have some questions."

"Like why I left the shield generators untouched?"

"Yeah, for starters."

"Well, it was a test." she continued. "I wanted to see if you would pick up on it. I didn't count on them getting moved, though. I underestimated Kilij. Anyway, I wanted to see if you would catch on. And I wanted to see how you'd react. I heard you had a problem resisting the Dark Side, so I wanted to see what the cause was. And I started with the most base of the causes of a Jedi to fall: anger. I can see,  
though, that I didn't actually succeed in making you angry enough to do anything irrational. I'm impressed."

I smiled as I said, "Thank you, Master."

"I also wanted to see how you would react to the possibility of having a traitor in your midst. I expected you to confront me and use fair judgment, but instead you let it play out to make sure. A risky tactic, very risky indeed. But effective."

"Thanks." I decided to not hold back with my questions. "So, why did you choose me to train?"

She glanced around suspiciously and told me, "I'll have to tell you some other time. I don't trust the other Clones."

"Yet you trust Kane?"

"He's different. His programming didn't work all the way. Ask me something else."

"Um, okay. Do you know anything about Force Bonds?"

"Ah, you must be refering to the one you have with the Togruta girl, Ahsoka Tano. I know quite a lot about them. And I know that you have a weaker link with her, one that allows either of you to gaze into the mind of the other or draw upon thier stamina and energy. In any case, if a Force Bond is there, it would be counter-productive to seperate the ones with the Bond. So you and I will continue to work alongside  
Skywalker and his Padawan."

"Oh." I replied blankly.

"You can't fool me." she told me before getting up and finally leaving Kane to the medical droids.

"Uh, about what? Hey wait, fool you about what?" I got up myself and followed her.

**How about that, huh? Looks like Eli has the perfect Master, and won't have to leave Ahsoka and Anakin behind yet. Also, I've noticed that less and less people have been leaving reviews. I need reviews to develope the story more, so please leave some.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After twelve hours of extensive care, Commander Kane made a complete recovery. Master Kuvage was relieved, of course, but decided to immediately put him to work. And his first job was to train me in unarmed combat. I thought that this would be easy for an instant, but if I knew my new Master at all, then there was probably a reason she would do this. I figured that Kane probably knew some useful things about  
unarmed combat, so I should pay attention to him. I even convinced myself that it might turn out to be fun. But it didn't. Kane was a ruthless opponent, and he knew a martial art called "Echani", which somehow allowed for him to counter the reflexes and complicated movements of Jedi. This meant that I was fighting an opponent that was bigger, stronger, and faster than I was, and I didn't know the form he was using, though  
he seemed all to familiar with my techniques, which were traditional Jedi fighting styles.

At the end of the first bout, I fell to the floor from the mighty force of a flying kick that quickly combined with a swiping kick. I had no way of expecting this move, and was as surprised by it as I was sore from it.

"How.. did you do that?" I gasped.

Kane helped me up as he explained. "This form can make you faster, more agile, and more flexible. I have learned this style top of my class in the academy when an Echani bounty hunter was assigned to my squad. My squad is long since dead, but I have survived for this long because of it. I'll teach you the basics, and that should be enough to save your life when the need arises."

"Okay." I responded, my newly-healed lip stiff. "So, what are the basic moves?"

After teaching me all the fundamentals, and two more sparring matches, Kane still beat me up pretty good, but he confirmed that I had gotten the basics down well enough.

This was only one aspect of my training. Another one, which was rather strange, was that I had to teach Master Kuvage Form VII lightsaber combat. After teaching her the basic moves, I asked her why I had to do this.

"Why, so I can learn Vaapad, of course." she insisted, but I didn't believe her.

After three days of this, the Almighty met up with the Resolute for debriefing on our next mission: Felucia. This mission was going to be a rather straightforward one. General Grievous was leading an assault on the fungal tropic, and we had to stop him. Master Plo Koon was to engage enemies in the sky above, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Master Kuvage, Ahsoka and I were to engage enemies on the ground.  
Master Kuvage decided to put me and Ahsoka together with a large force of clones and a Juggernaut.

Once my gunship landed, Ahsoka rushed over to greet me. "Eli!"

I grinned triumphantly. "I told you we'd meet again, didn't I?"

"I guess you'll just have to try harder." she replied, as we made our way to the force of troops.

"Oh, I forgot something." I told her. "Ahsoka Tano, meet Commander Kane. Kane, say hello." I added. Kane wasn't the best choice when it came to meeting new people.

Indeed, Kane turned his masked face to her with, at the most, only mild interest. As we reached the other troops, he and Rex began to stare daggers at each other.

As the battle began, our platoon tore through enemy lines like paper. They just weren't ready to fight our Juggernaut, and the tank-like mech could easilly take out hundreds of them in less than a minute. Unfortunately, Captain Rex and Commander Kane were not getting along well. They were civil enough, of course, but my assumption that they would bond in the heat of battle proved to be false. From what I  
could tell from our current success, it appeared that we were going to win this. But something didn't feel right. Something was going to happen, and soon.

Suddenly, a nearby blast knocked me off the Juggernaut. I hit the ground so hard, my head swam and I began to go all loopy. For an instant, I forgot where I was, and why I was there. But the sound of the battle raging revived me, and I struggled to my feet. I noticed that my comm was broken, and rushed over to the Clones. Rex and Kane were arguing.

"Shoot those droids to the right." Rex told him harshly.

"I'm busy with the ones on the left." Kane retorted.

"Just switch targets." Rex replied with annoyance.

"Yeah, and let them kill us?!"

"Break it up, you two!" I shouted at them. "Any more arguing and I will demand disciplinary action."

"Yes sir." they answered immediately.

Within moments, several gunships landed infront of us. Anakin jumped out and ordered "Everyone in the ship!"

"Okay." I replied.

In the mean time, Anakin seemed mad at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, get in the ship!"

But she was not going to do this. "Can't you see they're retreating?" she demanded.

"They're about to overrun you, Ahsoka." Anakin informed her. "You just can't see it. Now get in the ship."

So, reluctantly, she obeyed. Seconds later, as we were making our escape, the Juggernaut was surrounded by a new wave of droids and destroyed. Ahsoka turned to her Master with a grimace, and he stared angrilly back at her. This mission was a total failure.

We found ourselves in fromt of the Jedi Council, where Master Kenobi described what happenned during the fiasco on Felucia.

"Padawan Tano," Master Windu asked her, "do you feel that Master Kenobi's description is accurate?"

"Yes, Masters." she replied sadly.

"More to add, do you?" Yoda asked her pointedly.

"I know I was wrong." she responded. "I was just so caught up in my own success that I didn't look at the battle as a whole. As a result, I put my troops and partner in danger. I wasn't being disobedient, I just.. forgot."

"Masters, this incident was my responsibility." Anakin piped up. "Because of Ahsoka's advanced abilities, I forgot that she is still young has much to learn. I gave her more responsibility than I should have."

"That may be." Master Windu admitted. "But it doesn't excuse what happenned on Felucia. I think she needs some time away from the battle field."

"On archive guard duty, we will place her." Yoda decided.

Ahsoka didn't like this much. "Guard duty?" she caught herself. "For how long?"

"Longer now." Master Windu told her.

Apparently, Master Kuvage wanted me to stay as well. Aside from her desire to exploit Ahsoka and my Bond to the fullest, she also took me aside and told me, "Back on the Almighty, I told you I'd give you answers about why I chose you to be my Padawan. Well, everything you need to know can be found in the Archive. Here are what you will need to look for." And she gave me a piece of paper with several  
referrences. Well, at least I was going to be busy while she was gone.

Ahsoka and I made our way to the Library alongside Master Skywalker. He introduced us to Master Jocasta Nu, and we were given the tour. After that, I gathered the first of what I needed, which was "A History of The Force". After finding a computer to use, I began reading.

There was only one section that bode any relevence. It read, "However, at approximately the same time as the Great Ruusan Campaign, the Force left the Jedi and the Sith for two and a half hours due to the immense numbers of sentient lives extinguished by the numerous Thought Bombs. It remains a mystery to this day why this could have happenned, because throughout the history of the Jedi Order, there have been  
greater losses of life. However this anomaly occured, it is generally accepted by scholars of the Jedi Order that the enigmatic object known as the Plank of the Reverse somehow came into existence at around this time. This Plank has raised much controversy. Where did it come from? How did it get here? Does it have some kind of message? Does it foretell some impending doom? Jedi Master Nolan Jeckis certainly believed it  
did. The Twi'leck Master took it upon himself to study this artifact, and what he discovered caused him to become quite disturbed. The more he studied it, the more he began to suspect his fellow Jedi of corruption. One day, the troubled Master had a dramatic outburst, accusing Grandmaster Satale Shan of wounding him in a duel. Oddly enough, he had indeed been wounded by what appeared to have been lightsaber cuts. However,  
the supposed duel never actually occurred, Master Shan having been in a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor at the time. To make matters even stranger, Master Jeckis knew about the meeting, and that it involved Kamino in some way, though he had no possible way of knowing. Unwilling to explain himself to his peers, Master Jeckis took the Plank with him to an unspecified location so that he could complete his research. The  
ultimate fate of Nolan Jeckis has never been discovered, but it can safely be assumed that he died in his self-imposed exile. Today, Master Jeckis is remembered as the fourth of the Lost Twenty."

Interested, I suddenly remembered the plank that Tyra and Fynn had given me. I swore under my breath. I needed more on this Plank of the Reverse. I searched it on my computer and found a section in the Archive about it. It read, "Not a lot is known about the Plank of the Reverse, except that anyone who tries to decypher it tends to either go insane, or report having seen fantastic visions. The first recorded  
example of the Plank having this effect can be observed in Jedi Master Nolan Jeckis-" I skipped ahead of this, since I already knew this part. "After Master Jeckis's self-imposed exile, the whereabouts of the Plank became unknown for at least fifty-seven years. After that period of time had elapsed, it somehow fell into the possession of Jedi Knight Solaris Adelia, a Gungan woman from Naboo. Apart from bearing heavy and  
disfiguring wounds, she reported having recieved a vision of the Republic 'in reverse'. As she told the Jedi Council, this 'reverse Republic' ruled the Galaxy with a totalitarian regime and was controlled by the brutal Jedi Order. Supposedly, Solaris had to fight and kill a total of twenty Jedi to reach Corescant. Oddly enough, the twenty Jedi that she described had recently been slaughtered by an unidentified attacker.  
It has been argued that Solaris is the one who killed them, however, this has yet to be proven, as she insists that she had nothing to do with murdering anyone and was only acting in self-defense. After discovering that it was the Council's decision to study the Plank, Solaris suddenly lost her mind and attempted to destroy it. Although she did succeed in stealing a ship and blowing it up, taking her own life, the Plank  
was later found in the wreckage, oddly and most disturbingly, undamaged. This prompted heated debate in the Order, for if something could cause a fiercly compassionate and borderline pacifistic Gungan, or any other life form of her mindset to lose her mind and attack her fellow Jedi, just to prevent the study of the artifact, then it must be of the Dark Side. Or that is how some in the Order, like Aqualish Master Kriggs  
Budash put it. He in particular saw the Plank as a threat to the Order and that the Jedi ought to dump it on some unknown world, since it couldn't be destroyed. Others, such as Muun Jedi Hus Trae, could sense that, not only did Dark Side energy emit from the Plank, but Light side energy was being taken into it. Perplexed, these Jedi, led by Trae, proposed that this artifact was neither of the Dark Side, nor of the Light,  
but something in between. Or something more. Therefore, the Jedi decided that it was best to study the Plank, but only by the Jedi High Council. Outraged, Budash left the Order along with his bodyguards and devoted servants for an unknown world. Thus, the fifth of the Lost Twenty gave up the teachings of the Jedi, for a time. As Trae ascended to the Jedi High Council, he began to grow more and more enthrolled by the Plank.  
Eventually, Master Trae vanished and didn't resurface until almost a year later. When he did so, the Galaxy was shocked by what it beheld. The Master that had given countless individuals council on struggles with thier darker impulses had fallen hopelessly to the Dark Side. In a fit of absolute rage with no source, the new Darth Vulgur killed the Jedi Council members and wandered off into the Galaxy. It wasn't long before  
he raised an army of descesed warriors from the original Republic's army that fought in the Great Hyperspace War. However, it was no more than a day later that Budash emerged from his exile with an army of his Force-sensetive servants and bodyguards. In the ensuing conflict, Darth Vulgur met his end after a lengthy dual with Master Budash. The undead army he raised subsequently became inanimate once more, and the threat  
partly diverted. Unfortunately, Budash was now convinced that he was right about the Plank and decided to find a way to destroy it. Unwilling to allow his master to fall to the Dark Side, Budash right-hand man tried to convince him that, since he knew nothing on how to destroy it, he would be forced to study the Plank, and that it would be safer to just throw it away. Budash, however, was unwilling to listen and had possibly  
lost his mind at this point, and therefore concluded that his servant had fallen to the Dark Side. Before he could kill his servant, he was killed in self defense. The servant took it upon himself to dispose of the Plank and flew off to a random world, crashing his ship in an uninhabited location, and killing himself to ensure that the location of the Plank died with him."

This story was absolutely fascinating, and distressing. What did this mean? Was Master Kuvage telling me that I had something to do with this Plank? There was more to the Archive section, but before I could read more, someone tapped me on the shoulder and shouted "SURPRISE!"

I jumped out of my chair, and since my mind was still on an undead army, my hand went straight for my lightsaber. But then I realised who it was.

"Woah, hey! Eli, it's me." It was Persis.

"Persis!" I was annoyed. "Do not interrupt me when I'm doing research. I could have killed you!"

Ahsoka, who was standing nearby, leaning against a section of the Archive shelves, said offhandedly, "It was my idea. What are you researching, anyway?"

"Um, after looking up what I did, I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Why not?" Persis asked. "Eli, does it have anything to do with the Dark Side?"

"I dunno." I admitted. "It's called The Plank of the Reverse."

There was a tense silence before Ahsoka asked, "Reverse what?"

"I don't know. But it must be important, otherwise Master Kuvage wouldn't have told me to look it up. I only have one clue. It caused at least four Jedi to recieve dramatic shifts in personality. It caused a complete pacifist to go on the warpath."

Persis started. "Wait. Was this pacifist a Gungan woman named Solaris Adelia?"

"Yes." I replied, astonished. "What do you know about this?"

"I know that Solaris Adelia left behind a diary of her travels around the Galaxy. It was found on Dromand Kaas. Apparently, she was drawn there by calls for help. She couldn't get them out of her head. Once she got there, she wanted to leave, but stumbled upon a band of Sith bandits. The Diary then reports that she was taken by the bandits to a small shrine built by a fallen Jedi. It wasn't adorned with much, but  
it did glorify an old plank of wood."

"The Plank of the Reverse." I deduced. "How did you learn about this?"

"I research stuff about the Galaxy, since I'm not usually out in it." Persis replied, almost bitterly. "Solaris Adelia was a very famous explorer. She discovered many of the worlds in the Outer Rim."

"Okay," I challenged her, "what can you tell me about Nolan Jeckis?"

Persis pursed her lips. "Well, not much. He sounds familiar, though."

"I know who he is." Ahsoka told us. "He invented the Djem So lightsaber form. According to the Archive, he was a very trusting but also very cautious Jedi."

"Cautious to the point of paranoia?" I asked, just to make sure.

"No, as it turns out, you two didn't have that in common." Ahsoka grinned as she said this.

"Hey. Come on, this is serious." I insisted. "Whatever this Plank of the Reverse is, it has something to do with me. And on the Lurmen homeworld, Tyra and Fynn gave me an old Plank that they said had something to do with me."

This relieved them of thier joking moods. "They had the Plank? How did they get it?" Ahsoka asked.

"More importantly," Persis observed, "how could they possibly know if it has something to do with you? It's probably written in an ancient language that only Jedi and Sith can read."

"I'll have to get 'em to tell me next time I see them." I decided. "Do you two think you can help me with the rest of my research?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "That's my job here."

"Yeah, and I have free time." Persis told us.

The next topic on my list was a phrase called "Tali-sharman". At first, we thought that it might be a person, but after searching for almost half an hour, we found nothing and concluded that this "Tali-sharman" wasn't a person. After another fifteen minutes, we discovered that it wasn't a place either. Persis then got the idea to look up ancient languages, and so we did. After a long search, we found three possibilities.  
"Talishamahn grakey-ta num." was one of them. This had to do with an ancient dual between a legendary figure on Nal Hutta with the Sun god, and though it sounded promising, this was not the same phrase we were looking for. The second one, "Shumna hustra numena tali-sharman", went into disturbing detail about how the origional inhabitants of the Galaxy described a warrior's marriage and subsequent mating, so we ignored that as well.  
The third one read "Kugabun ugai sumunut tali-sharman graxa nei trubatal". This one had a translation that was just as disturbing as the second, however. It translated as, "And the one who slays the warrior will slay the beast."

"What do you think it means?" Persis asked, staring at me with concern in her eyes.

I felt that way as well, since this had to do with me somehow. "I don't know. Maybe it means I'm gonna have to kill someone, but I don't know who."

Ahsoka thought silently for a moment, then said, "Kilij."

"What?"

"I think it means Kilij." Ahsoka repeated. "Kilij is a very dangerous warrior, right? Well, what if it's saying that, when you kill Kilij, you will slay the beast inside you."

"I don't know." I hesitated.

"Well, he has been trying to turn you to the Dark Side for the entire war." Ahsoka pressed on. "Maybe this means that you will have a big dual some time in the future, and he will try to exploit your weaknesses and you will kill him and overcome your darker impulses."

"Maybe..."

We hung out in the Library for the rest of the morning, until a Jedi Master came to use the Archives. Ahsoka went over to see if he needed any help, leaving me and Persis for a moment.

"Rumor has it around the Temple that she cried when you were reassigned." Persis told me offhandedly. "I'm not sure I believe the Padawans who say that, but is it true?"

This took me by surprise. I didn't know how to answer, so I didn't. "Uhhh, why?"

She grinned and said, "Well, because you are both attractive and you are both working together. Even with the strict no-attatchments rules, everyone still thinks-"

"I'm gonna straighten that out right now, then." I interrupted her. "Next time anyone asks questions about that, tell them that the rumors are untrue. All of them."

"Okay, then." Persis relented. "I'll tell them that you didn't rip a Seperatist Frigate out of the sky."

"Fi- wait, what? No, that happenned. In fact, there were two of them."

"Ha. You see? You should uphold a celebrity status."

"I don't want one. Why do I even have one to begin with?" I raged. "The only thing special about me is that I can heal myself from some injuries. Oh, and the fact that I have a Dark Jedi gunning for me. If anyone's jealous, I'll gladly switch with them."

"Well, one way or another, there's nothing you can do about it now, unless you do something stupid. But I personally believe that you feel something for Ahsoka. Even if it's against what you believe and stand for, you still have them. I can tell."

I didn't say anything to this, because I could tell that anything I did say would only make me regret it later.

Persis continued. "Let me hear it from your own mouth. How do you feel about Ahsoka."

I decided that I could use this to my advantage, so I told her, "She's more likely than I am to get atatched, and at times she can be a bit-"

Just then, the Jedi that Ahsoka was helping got mad and told her loudly, "Look, youngling, I said I was fine! Now let me go about my business!"

"-overeager." I finished. Something was wrong. "Who is that Jedi?"

Persis looked closely and replied, "Ord Cennosence. He guest lectured on Galactic Law not too long ago."

Ahsoka soon joined us. "It doesn't look like I can do anything right lately."

"Oh, that's not true." Persis told her quickly. Then she turned to me and asked pointedly, "Right Eli?"

"Uuh, define 'lately'." I piped in awkwardly. When they both fixed me threatenning looks, I told them, "Well, I don't wanna lie, so I just want to know when 'lately' is." They kept staring at me, so I added, unwisely, "If by 'lately', you meant the last two days, then yeah, you kinda screwed up, but we've been on other missions-"

"You need to learn when to stop talking, Eli." Persis told me.

Ahsoka turned sharply around and stormed off. It seemed that Ahsoka wasn't the only one screwing up. Persis turned to me and told me, "You obviously need some lessons."

I stared at her incredulously. "Lessons for what?"

"For how to deal with Ahsoka, and girls and thier feelings in general."

"I'm a Jedi!" I told her. "I don't need that. Besides, we got along just fine before. Has something changed that I somehow don't know about?"

"Look, you still need these lessons." Persis insisted. "You don't want to wind up like Budanov, the one person in the whole universe who doesn't care at all what others think of him, do you?"

"I don't really think-"

"Look, I'm not giving you a choice in this." she told me authoritatively. She was just like our mother.

But something was still bugging me about Master Cennesence. "I shouldn't be dealing with this right now. I need to go and check on Master-"

"Ah, ah!" She blocked me. "I'm sure Master Cennesence isn't doing anything wrong, and if he were, this place is full of Jedi. Don't worry about it, for now. I'm gonna start the lessons now, so think this through really hard. It'll be difficult for you."

"No Eli, that's not the right answer." Persis was getting a little annoyed now. So far, I hadn't gotten even one of her questions right, and I even started trying somewhere in the middle. "Let's try another one."

"This is so stupid." I told her for the fiftieth time. "Why do I have to do this? I don't need this-"

"Yes, you obviously do, Eli." she insisted. "Now, the next question is, if you and Ahsoka had had a fight, and you know that it's your fault, what do you do when you see her off crying somewhere?"

I decided to actually try for this one. "I'd leave her be. Obviously, she's really mad at me and whatever I do will not really help. I'd make it worse by helping, so I'll let her deal with it her way."

"I'm starting to think that you may be right. You would just make it worse." Persis retorted. "You don't know anything about this."

"Yeah, are we done here?"

Persis groaned and replied, "I don't see how there's anything else I can do. Yeah, sure we're done. I hope you realise, though, that you may be the most insensitive sociopath I've ever met."

"Sociopath?" I laughed at this. Just then, we turned a corner and found Ahsoka reading an Archive script. Persis indicated that I should talk to her, so I shook my head in annoyance. Persis was reading this the wrong way. Ahsoka wouldn't stay mad at me forever, and if she did, then I wasn't going to apologize for her being an idiot.

This caught Ahsoka's eye, but she was about to ignore us, until our commlinks came on. It was Master Yoda. "Padawans, alert, you must be. Sense deception, I do. Posing as a Jedi, the intruder is. Find Madam Jocasta, you must."

As the comms turned off, I confronted Ahsoka. "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?" I whispered angrilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she told me brutally, "I guess I screwed up again."

I groaned before saying, "Grow up. We've got work to do."

"Sure, wouldn't want anything to get in the way of our work, would we?" She was obviously really mad at me, but we did continue to look for Madam Jocasta.

We didn't need to look far, either. We made our way over to the computers and heard a voice that sounded like Madame Jocasta say, "Bane, the Jedi have turned around and are heading right toward you."

Bane? Oh no, that wasn't good. Ahsoka, not realising what this meant and just doing what was practical, jumped out of cover and demanded, "Who are you and what have you done with Madame Jocasta?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." the imposter jumped out and began attacking Ahsoka. I pulled Persis out of the imposter's reach and watched as Ahsoka and the intruder flipped around the room and began having at each other.

Persis didn't take this well. "What are you doing?! We should be helping her!"

I shook my head. "She should do this alone, regain some confidence."

"Have you considered that maybe it isn't a problem with confidence?"

I ignored her. As I watched the battle, I recognised the fighting style. The twirls and gouges, I had seen them before. But where? I ran through a list of Jedi I had seen within the last five years, soon coming to the answer. Just as I did so, the intruder attempted to make a break for it and Ahsoka rushed after her, or him. Ahsoka used the Force to trip the intruder with a chair, and bore down on her.

"You may have Madame Jocasta's shape, but not her skills." Ahsoka told the intruder, who turned out to be a female Clawdite changling, reverted back to her normal, hideous form.

"You're right." I added. "She fights just like Marco Savinus. Where did you learn that, and how?"

But the changling wasn't talking. At all. So Ahsoka pulled her up and handcuffed her. Then Ahsoka turned to me. "Thanks for the help." she told me sarcastically.

"You didn't need it." I told her.

"Our war effort, never the target, it was." Master Yoda asserted. Masters Kuvage, Kenobi, Skywalker, Windu and Yoda had arrived to assess the situation, and had discovered that the Holocron Vault had been broken into.

Ahsoka forced the Clawdite to move and told her, "Come on, changeling. We've got a new home for you."

The changeling glared at her, then began to think about something. As we walked toward the exit of the Library, Master Kenobi asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What would someone want with a holocron?"

"Probably a Jedi-hunting trophy." Master Kuvage guessed.

"Wait." came the raspy voice of the changeling. She turned around to face us all and said, "Bolla Ropall."

"What did you say?" Master Windu demanded.

"Bolla Ropall. That's who Bane's next target is, some Jedi."

Master Windu and Yoda exchanged glances, and Master Kenobi shut his eyes in worry. But Anakin didn't understand. "What's going on? Who's Bolla Ropall?"

To this, Master Windu stepped forward and said, "He is the keeper of the Cybo crystal, the data of which can only be read by holocrons."

"What's on the crystal?" Ahsoka asked.

"A list of every known Force-sensitive child in the Galaxy." Master Windu continued. "The future of the Jedi Order."

"We have to warn him." Master Kenobi pointed out.

"That's going to be hard to do." Windu told him. "He's out of contact, somewhere in the Devoron System."

"Seek him out, you must." Yoda told us.

Anakin started out of the Library. "Ahsoka and I will set out immediately."

"Eli and I will come with you." Master Kuvage told him.

"If this Cad Bane is still anywhere on Corescant, I'll find him." Master Kenobi said as he escorted the prisoner out.

I told Persis goodbye and headed to the Almighty with Master Kuvage while Anakin and Ahsoka boarded the Resolute with Admiral Yularen. We met up with three other Cruisers and began preperations to jump to lightspeed. Before we did so, Master Kuvage gave Commander Kane temporary control of the bridge to speak with me.

"What did you find out?" she asked me.

"Enough to realise that something's up." I told her. "Care to tell me what that is?"

She stared at me analytically for a moment, then proceeded to tell me, "There is a prophecy that goes hand in hand with the Plank. I won't go into details because we're short on time, but it's time you knew about it."

This was unexpected. A prophecy about me? Oh no, this could prove to be ... challenging. But since when was I one to shy away from a big job? I sighed and asked, "Okay, what is this prophecy?"

"Before you get the wrong idea, this only has to do with you in passing, in a few ways." she continued. "The prophecy says, 'The Reverse shall take the Master and the Student will smite the darkness'. I believe that this means you."

I stared at her incredulously as I asked, "You mean I have to kill you?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I am not the Master that the prophecy."

"Then who is?" I demanded, suddenly stopping as I realised what she meant, partly due to the saddenned look my Master gave me. "Me?"

"Yes, Eli." she told me tenderly. But she regained her usual tone. "I have studied the prophecy and the Plank ever since you gave it to us, and I am very sure that it speaks of your Padawan."

"But what is this darkness that it's talking about?"

"Ah, now that question is harder to answer. Obviously, it means that you will probably eventually fall to the Dark Side. The question of how is harder to say. It's clear, however, that you must not turn until you have a Padawan learner."

I chuckled painedly as I joked, "Me with a Padawan? There's an idea."

"Indeed." Master Kuvage told me seriously. "As many have no doubt told you, you are a very strange Jedi, borderline renegade. I have much to teach you before you are ready, and you have much to learn that I can't teach you. The biggest of these lessons is what you must do about your friend Ahsoka."

"What do you-"

"I can tell that you have conflicting feelings for her." she told me. "And it may prove to be a weakness."

The lack of justice was not lost on me. "It doesn't seem to have affected you very much." I told her sharply.

"The difference is that I am able to remain objective." Master Kuvage told me just as sharply. "I fear that you will be a little too eager to not allow her to be the cause of your fall, and therefore fall anyway. The issue isn't as black-and-white for you. For now, you need to learn what you can and avoid the reach of the Dark Side as long as possible."

"But what's the point?" I groaned. I had begun to become slightly depressed. "I'll fall anyway."

"Eli," Master Kuvage told me sternly, "I don't want you to think that way. If you are to be the one who does this-"

"I don't really want to talk about this anymore." I told her. "I promise to work at this, even if I don't see the point in it. But I'll go about this my way."

She sighed and told me, "That's all I can ask."

We arrived at Devoron and began a furious firefight with Trade Federation Frigates. Apparrently Bane had found some help in someone within the ranks of the Seperatists. The Resolute and the Almighty fought tremendously, each taking out two of the Frigates, leaving only one. As we were turning our attention to the last one, we recieved a transmission from Admiral Yularen, who had, in turn, recieved a transmission  
from the planet. It was a clone trooper who was obviously in the middle of the fight. This mission was going to be hard, and now I even had more personal issues to think about.

**Wow! What a twist, right? So Eli has a prophecy made about him? How will that turn out? Does it have anything to do with Ahsoka? Does it have anything to do with Kilij? Only time will tell. Review and find out.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"General Skywalker, General Kuvage," the clone declared urgently, "our base has been overrun. There's no possibility of evacuation- Gyagh!" he shouted as a blaster bolt almost hit him in the face. "They've taken Master Ropall and the holocron memory crystal-" Now he began struggling with a Battle Droid that had stepped into the picture, and shot it.

"Do you know where they've taken them?" Anakin demanded.

But the clone shook his head. "Sorry sir. We tried to stop them, but they left the outpost-" Suddenly, a robotic arm reached out and grabbed the trooper by the visor and dragged him out of the picture. "GRYAAAAAGH-" The transmission from the planet had been cut off.

Anakin turned to us and said determinedly, "We have to find which ship Master Ropall is on."

"I think it's that one." I told them, not even needing to rely on the Force. The ship was trying to escape.

They all observed it and Ahsoka asked Anakin, "You think they have Master Ropall on board as a prisoner?"

"I'm sure of it." Anakin told her. I rolled my eyes. As if there was any doubt! "Admiral." Anakin continued. "Intercept that Frigate. Master Kuvage and I will prepare the troops for boarding."

As I downloaded the transmitter onto the Cube so that we could move about the ship and keep the transmission up, Admiral Yularen blurtted, "Boarding? We have no boarding craft. Our ships were prepared to land on the- zzz-zzz-zzz-" the transmission momentarilly cut, then flickered back on. "-craft. You can't be serious!"

"I am serious, Admiral." Anakin told him. "Thank you for your opinion. Now target thier hyperdrive."

I reactivated the Cube in the hangar just in time for Anakin and Rex to begin talking.

"Sir, I've prepared three brigades." Rex told him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to board an enemy Frigate, rescue Master Ropall and retrieve the holocron data." Anakin told him bluntly.

Rex obviously had misgivings. "We have no assault craft, sir. Only a couple of fighters and the Twilight." At the stare Anakin gave him, he added, "Awaiting your orders, sir."

On our end of the transmission, Commander Kane scoffed and said nastilly, "You talk too much."

"Be quiet, Kane." I snapped.

"So, what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked, to which Anakin also glared at her. He was proving testy. "Just curious." Ahsoka told him.

I was sure now that he didn't actually have a plan. He began glancing around the hangar and didn't answer. Then Admiral Yularen came into the picture. "I came down to see if I can be of any help, General Skywalker." he told him.

"Actually you can." Anakin answered. "Activate those walkers."

"Ah, I see." Master Kuvage said to herself.

"Yes!" I called out. "I get to use a walker again."

"Good call, sir." Rex told Anakin.

Yularen had other ideas about the idea, though. He obviously didn't think that it could possibly work. "Those walkers are designed for terrain, not space."

I cut off the transmission so that I could get into one of the walkers' gun turrets, donning an oxygen mask. Master Kuvage, who didn't intend to come on the battlefield with us this time, wished us luck and returned to the bridge. Kane began driving it.

We flew the Almighty in close to the enemy ship, coming into danger of accidentally hitting to Resolute in the process. But we managed to drop the walkers without any major incident. Until we reached the enemy ship, that is. When we touched down, we openned fire on the droids that were outside doing repairs, soon coming under fire from the Vulture droids. I managed to block one of the docking bays,  
but several still managed to get out and begin coming after us. I shot several at once, then realised that Commander Kane was getting out. Deciding that this was probably because we weren't taking them inside with us, I drew my lightsaber and exitted the walker, joining Master Skywalker and Ahsoka in hand-to-hand combat. We each took out a few Vulture droids, killing all the stargglers. Ahsoka and I caught each  
other's attention, but Ahsoka looked away angrilly. She was still mad at me? Fine. There were more important things to worry about anyway.

R2 openned the airlock and we all stepped inside. I ripped my oxygen mask from my face and turned to Ahsoka, annoyed. "If you're gonna stay mad at me, don't let it jeoprodize the mission."

She didn't say anything, just pushed past me and followed the others, which I did as well, deciding to stay between Rex and Kane.

As we approached the bridge, I caved the door in with a massive burst of the Force, stepping aside for Commander Kane to sweep the bridge with his chain gun, and for the other clones, namely Rex, to take potshots at every droid present. The skirmish was over as quickly as it had started. Anakin turned to R2 and told him, "R2, go through the ship's computers."

"I think I should help." I told him. "If I have control over the ship's functions, I can make things easier for us."

"okay, go for it." he told me.

As I hooked the Cube up to the system, R2 confirmed that Cad Bane had indeed acquired the crystal and Master Ropall. Anakin ordered the Clones to go to the hangar bay and destroy the escape pods, but then something unexpected happenned. The ship gave a mighty lurch and groan. "What was that?" Rex asked concerned.

"Yularen has openned fire on us." Kane told us.

"It's not Yularen." I corrected him. "The ship is set to self-destruct. I can't stop it. It's controlled by an outside system."

The comms came to life. Admiral Yularen and Master Kuvage were contacting us. "General Skywalker, one of the engines has exploded. I caution you to avoid the aft section." Yularen told us.

"How much time do we have?" Anakin asked.

"You're asking me?"

"Agh." Anakin groaned as he turned to me, cursing his stupidity. "Eli?"

"Can't tell." I answered. "There's no timer. I think whoever has control is gonna decide when to blow it."

"I suggest immediate evacuation." Yularen told us.

"Not an option." Anakin replied. "R2, show us where we can find Master Ropall."

We searched the detention cells until Ahsoka called out, "Master... I found him."

Sure enough, slumpped on the floor of the cell lay the Rodian Jedi Master Bolla Ropall, dead and smoking. "He's been electrocuted." I pointed out.

"Rex," Anakin told the clone, "have some of your men take Master Ropall back to the Resolute."

"We might not be able to retrieve the holocron in time, Master." Ahsoka pointed out. "But if we destroy the ship, then Bane's client won't get it either."

"Maybe." he agreed. "But I'd rather return the holocron to the Library."

"I agree." I told him. "We cannot underestimate Cad Bane. I think I should probably speed up the self-destruct. It'll give us less time to get outta here, but it might kill Bane while we have him occupied."

Just then, the power flickered off and the ship rumbled again. We barely managed to hold ourselves up, but the power stayed down and everything stayed dark.

"Come on, R2." Ahsoka told the little droid, who chimed happilly.

We made our way through the darkenned halls, R2 leading the way with his transmitter and light. Master Skywalker, Ahsoka and I had our lightsabers out to give us some light, but the clones had a harder time.

Clunk! "Ow!" shouted Rex. "Switch to night vision."

"You mean you didn't already have it on?" Kane demanded.

"Be quiet back there." I ordered. This rivalry was very irksome.

Suddenly, something rushed through our line of sight. R2 chirped and Anakin called out, "There!"

I suddenly had a bad feeling about this, but I followed them anyway. We sprinted through the hallway and through an open door. "I'm gonna give us some light." I told them, and as soon as I turned the rooms lights on, I wished I hadn't. It seemed as if Bane had concentrated his forces in this room, readying a trap. And speak of the devil, at the head of the droid forces stood the dreaded, fidola-toting Cad  
Bane. He grinned and said, "Welcome Jedi. We've been expecting you."

"Crap." I said under my breath. I could see his plan. He wanted one of us to open the holocron, and he was going to use an elaborate method to do so.

"Kill them!" Bane ordered his droids, who openned fire. Commander Kane openned fire, not at the droids so much as at Bane. However, Cad Bane was faster than he looked, and easilly dodged each and every bolt, unleashing his own. The very first shot he took found Kane's shoulder, and the second and last one hit him in the chest. I rushed over to him saying, "Kane! Come on, on your feet, you can do this!" Suddenly,  
I noticed Anakin making a break for Bane. "Anakin, no!" But it was too late. The bounty hunter said aloud, "Let's make this a bit more interesting." and switched off the gravity.

As everyone drifted toward the ceiling, the Clone sergeant told the others, "Magnetics! You were trained for this!" Every clone magnetized thier boots and clung to any surface they could. The sergeant took out a pair of droids that were bearing down on Rex and Rex in turn shot up a Super Battle Droid that was about to kill Kane. But Kane hadn't learned his lesson and took shots at Bane again, who proceeded to  
lob a grenade at him, propelled in a perfectly straight line at the clone.

"Kane, watch out!" I shouted, swimming through the air to get to him. I tried to pull him out of the way, but I was too late. The explosion threw me back into the middle of the room, where I was wide open for a couple of battle droids to take advantage of my moment of weakness and shoot me. I kept myself alive with my healing abilities, but decided that it might be best for the gravity to come back on. I  
reached in my pocket for the Cube when the clones took care of the droids that were giving me trouble, but I realised that it wasn't there! I looked up and saw it drifting toward a munitions battery. Ahsoka noticed that I couldn't get the gravity back on, so she said, "R2, turn the gravity back on."

I used the Force to get the Cube back, and glanced around the room. Kane was floating unconscious near the ceiling, Master Skywalker took a swipe at Bane and missed, and Bane got revenge by shooting some clones and hitting me in the chest.

"AAGH! Damn it!" I cried as the pain registered. Just then, a clone shot a battle droid into a stack of munition, causeing it to float about the room.

"Check your fire!" Rex told the clones. "If one of those shells goes off, this fight is over for all of us."

I saw a group of battle droids taking aim at Ahsoka, so I threw my lightsaber at them, taking them out. Ahsoka ndded to me in recognition, but didn't say anything and kept fighting.

Suddenly, the gravity turned back on and I fell alongside several clones and dozens of droids. I made my way over to Kane and tried to stir him. "Kane? Kane?! Damn it, he needs medical aid!"

Meanwhile, Anakin and Cad Bane had been fighting it out for the holocron, just for Bane to snatch it up and make a break for it. "I'll get him, Master!" Ahsoka called out.

"Wha- No-"

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin told her. "It's a trap!" But she was gone and the door shut behind her. Master Skywalker began to cut through, but then a clumsy battle droid accidentally shot a munitions shell, causing the room to go up in flames. I shielded the injured Kane from most of the blast, and moved him just in time to avoid falling rubble. But then came a sound from behind me, and I turned to see a group of  
blackenned and shaken battle droids stumbling around, trying to get thier bearings back. One of them recognised me and said, "Hey you, don't move- GYAGH!"

The blaster bolt had come from below me, so I looked down to see Commander Kane, smashed helmet ditched, holding a pistol and shooting every single straggler. When the fighting died down, he said weakly, "Stupid droids..."

"Kane." I said happilly. "Ha, they can't kill you, can they? You alright?"

"I'll live a while longer." he told me simply. "But I need to get back to Aruna."

"Master Kuvage? Why?"

"So I can be with her when-"

"You're not dying, understand?" I told him sternly. "Not today. Now come on, let's move." I helped him along to another clone, who stood beside Rex.

Kane turned to Rex and told him, "In the event of a wounded Commander, the highest ranking officer takes point. You're in command for now, Captain Rex."

I left them to it and found Master Skywalker. He was on the other side of a pile of rubble seperating the room, but I squeezed through a small hole and got to him. I scraped my side getting through, but I let it heal. "Master Skywalker, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about the clones?"

"We're over here, sir." Rex told him. "We're fine, but Commander Kane needs help."

"Get to the hangar and get us some transport." Anakin told him. "Wait for us as long as you can."

"I'll get this door open." I told him. As Anakin gave Yularen and Kuvage an update, I struggled with the door. It seemed that either Bane had put a new code on it as he left, or he was holding down the button on his control. I finally managed it, though, and we made our way through the halls toward Ahsoka. We had to use the Force, though, because otherwise, we couldn't find out where she went. But I kept getting  
these unconfortable burning sensations, and concluded that she was in danger.

"Master, you realise that this is a trap, right?" I asked him. "He'll use Ahsoka to try and get you to open the holocron."

"We'll see." he told me. He didn't believe me. We fought our way through a trio of battle droids and openned the door to find Bane holding Ahsoka on the other end of a force field. "You have nowhere left to run, bounty hunter." Anakin told him.

Out of the shadows emerged a pair of Super Battle droids. Bane confidently turned to us and told him, "Let me worry about that, Jedi." he fingered his control panel and continued. "If I activate this control, the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and save her at the same time? Being thrown into space is a horrible way to die. Besides, isn't negotiation  
the Jedi way?"

"You son of a bitch!" I railed as I drew my lightsaber. But the sound of more lightsabers activating drew my attention. Cad Bane had brought Kilij's special Magnaguards!

"Hmm." Bane mused. "I can see now why the Crusader has put a bounty on your head."

"What?" I blanched. "The Crusader? You're taking a bounty from him?"

"Ever since I figured out you were here." he chuckled. "Now stay still while I negotiate with your friend."

"What do you want?" Anakin demanded quietly.

"This holocron contains information I have been paid to collect." Bane told him. "I can't open it, but you can. The last Jedi who had it wouldn't open it. I hope you don't make the same mistake." Anakin glared at him, thinking ti through. But Bane was impatient. "We don't have much time. Hurry it up, Jedi, or she dies."

I saw the wheels turn in his head. Apparently, so did Ahsoka. "No, Matser." she urged him. "Don't do it!"

"I can't let you die, Ahsoka." he told her, defeated. He threw down his weapon and said, "We'll worry about the holocron later."

"How touching." Bane commented.

"No!" I shouted. I plunged my lightsaber into the unsuspecting Magnaguard, narrowly avoiding the claws of the other. I tossed it into the wall, temporarilly incapacitating it. "This is too important! I won't let you, Master Skywalker!" I tried to get to Bane, but Anakin Force pushed me into the opposite wall, determined not to let me jeopardize Ahsoka's safety. I stood up, growling, and again narrowly avoided the  
Magnaguard's attacks. As I struggled with it, I heard Bane tell Skywalker, "Open it before he defeats the droid, or I will kill her."

He placed the holocron on the ground in front of Skywalker and Skywalker got into meditation. "NO!" I shouted, using the Force to toss the holocron away from him.

Anakin turned to me angrilly. "Eli, stop it! He's gonna kill Ahsoka!"

"Yeah?!" I grunted as I struggled with the Magnaguard. "And what do you think.. he's gonna do... with the younglings.. when he gets it open, huh?" The droid then undercut my defenses, knocking the lightsaber out of my hand. It tried to jab me, but I grabbed it's arm and held it there, barely.

"I won't let him escape with it, Eli." Anakin isnsisted as he picked the holocron up, returning it to it's spot. All the while, Bane watched with great amusement.

As the droid's arm managed to inch closer to my face, I told him, "He'll.. escape... anyway.. Grrrr." I juked aside, making the droid's claws miss my face. "He has a way of escaping when someone doesn't want him to."

"We'll talk this over later." Anakin told me.

But I wasn't gonna take this. "Damn it, Anakin, if you open that holocron, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Then I'll do this without you." And with that, he Force pushed me and the droid out of the room. Bane, grinning maliciously, shut the door.

I swore under my breath. My lightsaber was still in the room! I dodged and weaved around the Magnaguard, soon coming around behind it. I remembered something that Master Windu had taught me and applied enough Force to cripple a rancor into one tiny spot- the shatter point. I backed away and watched as the droid began falling apart. Realising what was happenning to it, it furiously wailed around and tried very hard  
to hit me before the end. But I stepped farther and farther back, until it became obvious that the end had come too quickly for the Magnaguard. I stepped over its pieces and pulled out the Cube. I decyphered the door code, which had been changed, just like the one in the munitions area, and found that the holocron had been openned.

Bane picked it up and said to himself, "My employers will be most pleased."

"Unless you're dead." I told him, using the Force to pick up my lightsaber. Anakin did the same to get his and Ahsoka's lightsabers back, quickly taking out the super battle droids. But Bane openned the airlock and shut down the force field. I fell beside the open airlock, and held on for dear life. Bane escaped by using his rocket boots, and shut the door on us, leaving us to the cold of space. But Anakin shut the  
airlock and stood up to release Ahsoka.

I was annoyed now. "You let him have the holocron." I pointed accusingly at Anakin. "Now we gotta make sure he can't leave!"

"Let's go get him, then." Anakin told me, and we were off. He contacted Rex and said, "Rex, I hope you've got us a ride out of here."

"We've got one, sir, but we've got to leave now." he replied.

"Eat it, you son of a bitch!" Kane shouted over the comms.

"We can't wait." Rex continued. "The reactor's gonna blow any second."

"You'll have to wait, Rex." Anakin told him. "We're going after that boutny hunter."

"What?" I demanded.

"Mater, wait." Ahsoka told him. "This is the way to the hangar. We gotta get off this ship now!"

"I can't let Bane get away." Anakin insisted.

"Patience, Master." Ahsoka told him, realising what she was saying as she said it. "Patience."

"You're right." Anakin replied. "Let's go."

"It might comfort you to know, Master," I told him on the way, "that I scanned the ship and found ony one ship anywhere. If we use it, Bane won't be able to leave."

We entered the hangar to find a massive firefight. Most of the clones had gotten safely into the shuttle, so we ran to it, stopping briefly when we noticed the sergeant gun down what appeared to be Cad Bane.

"I'll get the sergeant!" I called out, running to his side. I determined that he wasn't seriously wounded, so I urged him along into the ship.

"Sergeant." Anakin asked him. "Did you get the holocron?"

"No sir." he replied. There was something about his voice that wasn't right. We flew away just in time, watching as the Frigate went up in flames.

"Well," Ahsoka pointed out, "it looks like the holocron was destroyed. But at least the Seperatists didn't get it."

Anakin dropped his gaze suddenly. "What is it?" I asked him, already aware of the answer.

"Bane's dead, but I can still feel him." he told me.

"I sense him too." I agreed. "He must still be alive. But this is the only way he could have escaped, and we saw him get shot. Something ain't right." I turned to Commander Kane. "How are ya holding up?"

"I'll live." he told me. He then turned to Rex and told him, "You did well today, Captain. But don't get used to compliments."

We made our way back to the Resolute and I ordered Kane to be taken to the med bay immediately. He insisted that he was alright, but he was losing color to his face. After that was taken care of, I turned to Ahsoka and decided to tell her something. "Hey, Ahsoka?"

"What?" She was no less angry at me now than she was before. Unbelieveable.

Still, I might as well continue. "Um, about the whole me disregarding your life thing."

"Yes?" she asked, a lot less harsh.

"Well, uh, I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry about that. You know me, I thought that it was best."

"You thought it was best?" she repeated.

"I mean, the holocron was very important. I was thinking of the future younlings, so I made a quick decision. Besides, you didn't want him to open it either. I thought that it was the right thing to do."

She grinned slightly as she told me, "You're not too good at this, Eli. Don't worry about it, you were trying to stop Bane." Suddenly, her attention was diverted.

"What?" I asked.

"The sergeant is walking off." she answered. "Let's go see if he's alright."

But just then, I recieved a transmission from Master Kuvage. I gace Ahsoka an apologetic look and took it while she went to check on the sergeant. "Yes Master?"

"Is Commander Kane alright?" she demanded.

"Yes Master." I assured her. "I'll tell ya, he's one tough clone. He recieved a blaster bolt to the right shoulder and two inches to the right of his heart, then he got hit by a grenade."

"Yeah, he just won't die." she told me jokingly. "What about Bane?"

"Uhh-"

Just then, I heard Anakin call out to Ahsoka, turned to see her get kneed in the gut by the sergeant, and ran over to help her. Meanwhile, Anakin rushed the sergeant, who turned out to be Cad Bane, and who managed to get into a fighter and escape.

Ahsoka assured me that she was alright, so I got back to the transmission. "Uhh, he got away."

**What's going to happen next? Will the Jedi stop Bane in time to save the future younglings? Who is this Crusader that Bane was working for? What does he have to do with Eli? Review and stay tuned (or whatever the term is for stand by in literature).**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Jedi Council was not very happy about the news we gave them. The information on the holocron was now enough to completely cripple the Jedi Order, and it was in the hands of Cad Bane, the most dangerous and ubpredictable bounty hunter in the Galaxy since Jango Fett. Master Yoda determined that there was a possibility of detecting the younglings through the Force, so he, Master Kenobi, Master Windu, Master  
Skywalker, and Master Kuvage went over to Yoda's meditation chamber and began looking through the Force.

Master Yoda was the first one to see anything. "A jungle world. Domed cities, I see. Rodia, it is."

"A house in Catap Square." Master Kenobi agreed. "Yes, I see it too."

Master Windu was the next one to sense something. "There's an ocean planet. Home to Nautalans. Glee Ansalm?"

"Glee Ansalm, I see not." Yoda told him.

"I see two twins on Nar Shadda." Master Kuvage spoke up. "A small section on the Smugglers' Moon twenty-five miles from the equator."

"I see them." Master Windu confirmed.

Suddenly, I recieved a sharp vision of a slum in the Corescant lower levels. There was a shabby, trashed diner, and a Hooverville beyond it. I had been there before, I think. I spoke up. "Masters, I see something. There's one here on Corescant."

"Good." Master Kuvage told me. "Good. I sense her too. A little, impoverished girl, somewhere you've been before." I didn't like the sound of that. She knew. But she was probably not gonna tell anyone else, so..

Anakin was next. "I sense something familiar. Waterfalls... Naboo."

"Jen-gwa." Yoda confirmed. "A village, southern sector. Sense it strongly, I do."

"The gungan child was screaming." Anakin told us, on egde.

"The future, you see." Yoda told him. "To Naboo, you must go. Cad Bane, you will find."

"Are you sure there's no child on Glee Anslam?" Windu asked Yoda.

Yoda lowered his gaze. "Into the shadow of the Dark Side, taken the child was. Shrouded, is his fate, from us. Great, the loss is, but prevent more, we must."

Master Kenobi stood up and said, "I shall leave for Rodia immediately."

"And I will get going to Nar Shadda." Master Kuvage added. "Eli, you find the girl on Corescant. I want you to do this your own way, understand?"

"Yes Master." I answered. "I won't return until I have her."

I decided, however, that I was going to need help. I travelled to the spot and found nothing. I had been instructed, at least indirectly, to do this without the help of the Jedi, so I decided to look elsewhere. Against my better judgement, I called up Tyra and Fynn.

I told them that I'd negotiate a price with them when they arrived, so I awaited thier arrival on the Temple's shuttle platform. They had a small cargo ship, almost like a mini-Twilight, and it seemed as if it had been in a lot of fights. Tyra bounced out of the ship with a big smile on her face, throwing a perfect contrast over Fynn, who stomped out of the ship with his usual scowl.

Tyra said happilly, "Hey Eli."

"Don't get too friendly." I told her. "This mission is of vital importance to the Order, and I want you to do exactly what I tell you. Otherwise, you don't get paid."

"Hmph." Fynn grunted. "About that."

"Yeah, we have a policy." Tyra continued for him. "We do jobs for free on certain days, and you happenned to have found us on one of those days."

I grunted. "Lucky me. I won't have to pay you until tommorrow. Now, listen closely, because I won't spend the time to repeat myself. I'm looking for a little girl, about two years old, used to live in the Corescant slums."

"Used to?" Fynn caught on.

"Yeah, they weren't there when I went to look for them. Calling you wasn't my first option. Anyway, she has a boutny on her head, and the one who will most likely try to collect on it is Cad Bane."

"Cad Bane?" Tyra blanched.

"Is there an echo out here?"

"Cad Bane is after her and you lost track of her?" Tyra continued. She was taking this job seriously all of a sudden. "She could be anywhere."

"And knowing Cad Bane, he probably has a way to track her." Fynn concluded.

"Which is why I need help. I need you to help me track down the Chung Kai Gang. They've had a turf war or something like that recently, so they made an agreement with the other gang to lay of the territory in question. If anyone knows where the little girl's family has gone, they will."

"Okay then, let's get going." Tyra declared.

We travelled to the Corescant underworld, where the Chung Kai Gang was reprted to be stationed last. While we made our way around, Tyra asked the question I knew they were going to ask all along. "So, how do you know so much about the Chung Kai Gang?"

I sighed and answered, "I guess there's no point in keeping you in the dark since you're going to find out in about thirty seconds anyway. I'm thier leader. Back before the War, when I was still a small youngling, I wandered into thier camp and took over."

Fynn looked at me suspiciously. "How old were you?"

"I was nine years old."

"Leader of a gang at age nine?" Tyra asked, flirting again. "Eli Irad, you've been a bad Jedi."

"If you ever use my full name again, I'll make sure that you both rot in the Republic Penitentiary." I snapped.

We arrived at the location and found a neighborhood that was obviously full of gang activity. Grafitti adorned every wall, bars were on every window, and every speeder looked as if they had been stolen. But if I knew my own gang, then they should have been teaming the streets acting like the party animals that they were. As a matter of fact, there was litter and lawn chairs everywhere, so it seemed as if they  
had been. But where were they now? It looked as if they had left in a hurry.

I was getting iritated now. "I don't know what happenned here, but I told them not to go anywhere and to lay low until further notice. When I get my hands on Anjum-Bayyan Kiri's neck-"

"Why go through all that trouble?' Tyra asked. "Just do that Force thing."

"You're just trying to provoke me-"

"Both of you be quiet." Fynn told us suddenly.

But I didn't get the correct message. "Oh, now you wanna start?!"

"No really, listen." he told us. When we did so, "You hear that?"

We did hear that. It was gunfire, and a lot of it. It sounded like there was another gang war. Boom! And the other gang was packing some sort of explosives. I knew for a fact that the Chung Kai Gang avoided using explosives because I passed a rule about it. Whatever was going on, the Gang needed help. I beckonned the others to follow me, so they did so and we turned the street to find one of the biggest firefights  
I'd ever seen outside of the war. The Gang was surrounding a four-story complex and firing on it furiously. Suddenly, a blast of pale-blue energy shot out from the second floor, sending the Gang scattering for cover and blowing apart a nearby speeder. As soon as the explosion was over, the Gang returned to thier positions and continued the barrage.

"What the hell?" Tyra asked. All I could do was shrug- I had no idea who this guy was, but it looked like there was only one. He was causing a lot of trouble. I began looking for the one I had put in charge, and soon found him.

"Fire on the first floor!" Kiri shouted. "I want that building leveled!"

"Yes sir." answered the Protocol droid beside him, who repeated the order.

"Kiri." I called out to him.

He took notice of me and smiled amiably. "Ah, Eli, my friend." the Rodian told me. "Come to join us? This guy is proving to be quite a pain."

"Who is he?" I asked, immediately ducking as another burst of energy whizzed by.

As it did, I heard the person on the inside of the building shout, "Burn, bitches!"

My jaw dropped. "I don't believe it." I groaned. Not him. "Kiri, stand down."

"Stand down?" he blanched. "I don't think-"

"I said stand down. Now." They did so and I stepped forward into the open. I heard Tyra voice some concern to Fynn, but ignored her.

The voice from the building called out, "What's the matter?! Can't take any more?!"

"Yankey!" I called out. "I've told them to stand down!"

"Eli?!" he blanched. "Eli, is that you?!"

"Yep!" I ducked as he immediately sent another blast of energy at my head. "Yeah, nice to see ya again too! Get out here and I'll negotiate a truce between you and the Chung Kai Gang!"

I didn't expect this to work, but after a few seconds of silence, he came down. He was as tall as I was, had dirty, scruffy blonde hair, a rugged face, dark brown eyes and a scowl on his face. He wore a small military uniform meant for shorter life forms when the volunteer to join the Grand Army. He had strapped around him a leather vest, leather boots and fingerless workout gloves. Around his wrists, however, was  
something I hadn't seen before. He had a pair of large metal gauntlets with large, glowing emitters on each wrist. No doubt these were what he was using to shoot out all the bursts of energy he had.

Tyra came closer and whispered to me, "He's kinda hot."

"He's taken by my sister." I told her. "Besides, it gets better."

Yankey came closer with arms outstretched in a confused way as he demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

This was my favorite part, the extreme banter. "Just shut your dirty mouth, you filthy bounty hunter." I told him.

Tyra scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Yankey took this even better. "No, shut your dirty mouth, you dribbling idiot! Shut your dirty, foul, Jedi mouth!"

"Ooo, your mad today, aren't you-"

"I'll blow your ugly head off! I'll blow your ugly head off!-"

"Not in a good mood today, are ya? What are ya so mad for-"

"You filthy, stupid, underhanded Jedi scum! I'll blow your ugly head off, you big ugly infant!-"

"Are you guys all hearing this? Listen to how mad he is.-"

"Hey, you, bitch!" he shouted at Tyra. "You heard him, right?! Your heard him say it to me, right?! You heard him, didn'tcha?! I'll do it back, you dirty, stinking infant! Hey!" he continued to me. "Who the hell do you think you are?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?!"

"oh man, calm down, man-" I chuckled.

He noticed that I was laughing and began demanding, "Oh, ya like that, huh? Ya like that, huh? Ya like that, do ya? Ya like that, huh? You like that-"

"Settle down, Yank, oh man."

"Ya like that, ya like that, ya like that, huh? You like that, do ya?-"

"I think someone has been watching too much action holovids, you pint-sized fanboy." Everyone was watching in a mixture of anxiety and amusement now. I pressed on to see how long it would last. "Shut your dirty mouth.-"

"Shut up, you Jedi piece of trash!" he flared up again. "All that beuroua-trash you ever ate has gone into your ass, ya dirty Republic scum! I'll blow your ugly head off, ya stinking, Gamorean-faced thug!-"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! He is so angry.-"

"I'll blow up every inch of your fat, lobster-eating ass, you processed- banthacheese burger-eating Jedi scum! Hey! Go back to your temple and eat another bantha burger, you fat, smelly, ugly piece of garbage!-"

"You guys got that?-"

"Hey! Hey! How much more weight have you gotten?! How much more?! One hundred pounds, you fat-ass Jedi scum! You hairy biped! I'll bitch-slap ya right in the mouth, ya dirty Jedi trash!-"

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo." I laughed. "You haven't gotten out much, have ya?"

"Shut up, you drooling, flat-faced garbage! I'm gonna bite off your ears, you dirty-"

"He's mad."

"Yup, I'm mad! Yup, I'm mad! Yup, I'm mad! Yup, I'm angry! Yup, I'm really frickin' angry! Yup, yup, yup! You stupid Jedi scum! You Jedi scum!-"

"Oh man, what're you ganno do?-"

"What am I gonna do to ya?! I'm gonna take it out on your bitch, there! I'll blow her head off!-"

"Not much of a threat there, man-"

"WELL THEN, I'LL BLOW YOUR UGLY HEAD OFF!-"

I decided to get to the most fun part and make fun of his Cadian heritage. "Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi-"

He was so mad, he joined in. "Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Alright, listen to me!-"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi-"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Listen to me, you Mite! Listen to me, you Mite! Listen to me, you fat, dirty, burger-eating Mite!-"

I started to laugh again as he began using his heritage nickname he gave me whenever he was mad. A Mite was a rodent-like animal on his homeworld. But I just kept saying, "Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi-"

"You dirty Jedi! You dirty Jedi bastard! You filthy trash! You ugly Mite! You philisophical, dirty Jedi Mite!-"

"Woooo!-"

"I'm- alright, I'll take it to all your Gang! You alien freaks are nothing! You freaks are nothing! You freaks are freaking nothing! You aliens are nothing! Oi, does there happen to be any more Jedi out there, speak up now, you parasitic slugs, because I'll mug you off as well!-"

"Oh no, you're gonna mug me off?!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, cuz your a frickin' Mite! CUZ YOU'RE A FRICKIN' MITE!" He then noticed that several people were laughing now, so he began yelling, "I'll frickin kill you! I'll frickin' kill you!-"

"He's gonna mug me off, everyone."

"You little- Oi, oi, oi, you little son-of-a-bitch! Oi, you little son-of-a-bitch! Oi, oi, oi, oi, you son-of-a-bitch! Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY, HEY, HEY!-"

"This looks like a good one today, boys. Oi, Yank, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi-"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Oi. Oi, oi.-"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi-"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Listen to me, boy! Listen to me, Mite!" I stopped to catch my breath for a moment, so Yankey took advantage of that. "Yeah, listen up, Irad! You listen up, you listen good and clear! You dirty Jedi bastard! Go eat another Banthacheese burger, you Mite! You fat, hairy, bipedal Mite!-"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, Mite." I imitated him. "Ya know it's time for Wag tea?"

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, listen to me! You know who the hell you're talking to?!"

Finally, Fynn couldn't take any more. "Both of you, SHUT UP! Eli, I thought we had a job to do."

"Yeah, I guess I've had enough fun." I admitted. Several members of the Gang were now laughing loudly.

Yankey was incenssed. "I'm not done with you yet, you Mite."

Tyra took the lead now. "Um, I don't think I caught your name yet."

He was suddenly a lot more civil now. "Albern Yankey, boutny hunter. I run Cheateou Platform and keep it running for the Hutts."

"Then what are ya doing down here?" Kiri demanded. "This 'hood belongs to the Chung Kai Gang."

He turned to the Rodian and answered a little more huffilly, "Someone wanted me to do a job. It was a woman who said that some thugs were after her child."

I blanched. "How long ago was this?" He stared at me annoyed, so I told him, "Never mind. Tyra, you ask him."

Tyra turned from me to Yankey and asked politely, "How long ago did you get this job, Yank?"

"Oh, about twenty hours ago." he answered without a care in the world. "I was obviously held up by these Mites, so I might be pushing it at this point. I still gotta find them."

Kiri thought for a moment and then asked, "Would the mother be a dark haired woman with blue eyes?"

"Yeah." Yankey replied. "Ya know where to find them?"

"Yes. I sent them to a shipped goods hangar. They haven't been gone for very long."

"Show us the way." I told him.

Yankey noticed this and demanded, "We? At what point in our conversation did you think we were buddies?"

"Nowhere. But I need to find the girl before Cad Bane does."

He blanched. A silence fell over the crowd. "Cad Bane?" Yankey demanded. "Well that changes something, don't it? Maybe a Jedi is good for something."

We found the shipping house and saw a large group of thugs chanting in front of a sealed door. "Kill. Kill. Kill." they beat. I knew we had to move in now.

"No time for a strategy." I told them. "Everyone just get in there and do what you do best. Ready?" They indicated that they were and I shouted, "Go!"

We all jumped down from our perches and readied to attack. What noone expect, though, was for every single one of the thugs to turn and draw a lightsaber upon hearing us. We stepped back as they smirked at us. One of them, a white-haired man stepped forward and said to us, "I see you have come to stop us. Which of you is the Jedi?"

A cvouple of people stared nervously at me, so I stepped forward and told him, "I'm the Jedi."

He began to laugh. "You? You're not even grown up. I was expecting a Jedi Master, not a Padawan. That was what Kilij said to expect, anyway. But, I suppose they are all focusing on Bane. No matter."

The door was finally breached and the woman Kiri had described was taken to the man who was speaking. She had a bundle in her arms that she was shielding. "Let go of me! Let me go!" she screamed.

"It looks like we got what we came for." he wrestled the bundle from the woman, only to find that it was just a blanket wrapped around itself to look like there was something in it. He growled and demanded, "Where's the baby?"

I beckonned that everyone should circle around and get between the open door and the thugs. As we did so, the woman wouldn't answer the question, so she recieved a smack to the face. The leader repeated, "Where is your baby?"

"Go to hell." she replied.

"We'll make sure he gets there, ma'am." I told her. The thugs turned to us and the leader deduced as I had, "She's still in there. Kill them and get me the baby!"

And with that, the fight began. Kiri and his men openned fire, and to my surprise, took several of them down. Apparently, they weren't that good at using lightsabers as Jedi were. I charged a trio of them and danced in and out of thier reach, killing them each in three strokes. I crossed blades with another, then quickly whipped around to block the attacks of yet another. I switched between them, switching my  
lightsaber form when I did so, throwing them off. Meanwhile, Tyra ducked under an attacker's saber and hit him in the kneecap with the but of her shotgun, which she then proceeded to use to blow his brains out. Fynn shot a pair of rockets into the frey, sending four enemies flying and hitting one directly, sending him flying back until the rocket finally exploded. Kiri shot at least a dozen of them dead until two of  
them managed to try to swing at him. He ducked and delievered a powerful double-punch to one of them, sending him flying back and making him lose his lightsaber. While that enemy was incapacitated for the moment, Kiri grabbed the wrist of the second attacker, twisting it and getting it to snap. He let that one fall to the ground and reached over, and snapped his neck. He then turned to the first one, who had picked up  
his lightsaber but hadn't stood up yet and kicked his face in. By far the most help came from Yankey, who easilly sent sometimes dozens of enemies at a time flying with his energy bursts.

I finished off the two enemies I was fighting and noticed the leader had gotten to the doorway. I rushed over, swiftly and mercilessly cutting down any enemy in my path. I reached him and found that he had a bundle in his arms. He had the baby! I swung at his head and he promptly blocked it. I swung three more times, each getting parried by the leader of those thugs.

As the battle raged around us, we fought on. This man, whoever he was, was fast, especially for his progressing age. He was good with the lightsaber as well; he somehow knew Forms three, four, five and six and used them effortlessly, adding to his odd speed and superior strength. Our dual brought us to the edge of the docks, and I realised that he was probably trying to get close enough to the edge to escape.  
So I got between him and his exit, pushing him back. He retreated toward a large stack of crates, and I followed closely. I wasn't going to let him escape with the baby. The thug turned around and swiped viciously at my face, tacking out my left eye. I kept fighting through the pain, knowing perfectly well that it was nothing to be concerned with. The disregard I gave to my own wounds syrprised the man, and he proceeded  
to climb the crates, followed closely by me. Suddenly, a blast from Yankey's gauntlets caused me to slip and almost fall. I regained my balance and continued my pursuit of the man. We reached the top of the stack of crates and he turned to try hitting me again. I blocked them all, delivring some of my own, though he blocked my attacks as well. Eventually, I decided to push up and snatch the baby. I rushed upward with  
the Force and jumped to his level, severing his legs.

The thug leader yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, dropping the bundle. I would have caught it, but I noticed something that both infuriated and annoyed me greatly for not seeing it sooner. As the bundle descended, it unwrapped and floated down weightlessly. There was nothing in it!

As he hit the ground, the thug leader rolled over to face the speeder that noone had noticed and the thug inside it and shouted, "GO!"

To this, the speeder driver powered on the engines. "Stop him!" I called out. By now, the cop droids had begun to converge upon the scene, so they decided to get the speeder under thier control. Meanwhile, Yankey shot at the escaping enemy, so I jumped down from the stack of crates and told him, "No! If you kill him, you kill the baby!"

He growled at me, but did as I told him. Then he rushed for another speeder so that he could pursue them. As he and the cops pursued the thug, I turned to Kiri and the others and told them, "Round up the survivers and check thier bounties. I'm taking the leader to the Resolute."

The thug leader laughed at this. "Very well... Ha, ha, ha... Take me away... I've done my part in this job... Rrrgh!" he groaned at his severed legs. "Tell me, Jedi, do you not recognise me?"

"Should I?" I demanded as I Forced him into a stretcher. "I don't recall threatenning you."

"It was I who threatenned you." he corrected me.

I still wasn't convinced. "That doesn't really narrow the list."

"I threatenned you and your family on Correlia." he pressed. He was trying to get me mad. "I ordered the Clone Terrorists to turn on your father. I tried to kill you and your siblings. You almost killed me when you tossed that walker at me."

I stopped cold. It was my father's killer. "Irius."

Just then, Yankey returned with the cops and told me, "Lost him!"

"Damn it!" I yelled. The last straw was when Irius began cackling at my defeat. I turned around and knocked him out.

**What is this? Petty thugs with lightsabers? What's up with that? And what about the Chung Kai Gang? How will they explain everything and get out of there in time? What about Albern Yankey, Persis Irad's boyfriend? Will he and Eli ever get along? Rate, review and stand by for more.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first thing I did after that was to find ways to get rid of all the bounty hunters, which wasn't very hard, considering that they had to deal with the cops. Deciding to be fair, though, I told the cops to let them off easy...er, since they helped me. After that, I returned to the Temple with Irius in tow.

Upon arrival, I almost immediately ran into Master Kuvage. I asked her how her mission went and she told me, "There wasn't even anyone there. Noone conventional, anyway. There was a trio of thugs sent to kidnap the twins, and they could somehow use lightsabers."

"Yeah, same here." I told her. "I caught thier leader, though. He's still out."

She looked him over and found out who he was. "Is that Irius, the Terrorist Clone of Corellia?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She smiled at me and asked, "You don't think I'd take a Padawan without learning what I can about him, do you?"

"I guess not." I told her. "We should probably lock him up, huh?"

After pausing to think for a moment, she replied, "No. Let's take him to the Resolute, see if he and Bane interact."

Once on the Resolute, we learned that Master Skywalker and Ahsoka had captured Cad Bane. Masters Windu and Kenobi interrogated Bane while Master Kuvage questioned Irius. All the while, I explained my adventure to Ahsoka, as well as why I was so annoyed and irritable.

Ahsoka stared at me in concern and told me insistently, "Eli, you need to be careful. You can't let him get to you-"

"I know!" I told her. I had been anticipating this, but wasn't at all prepared for it. "I know."

We then redirected our attention to Irius' interrogation. Master Kuvage was probing him to find some kind of weakness in his character by asking him questions.

"Did you send some of your men to Nar Shadda?" she asked.

Irius chuckled in his heavy binds. "What do you think, Jedi? You were probably there."

"Indeed." Master Kuvage replied. "They used lightsabers somehow. Do all of your men use lightsabers as well?"

"Your worm Irad was there at my big kidnapping." Irius spat back insolently. "You must have asked him about it."

"Yes, I have. Where did you learn to use lightsabers?"

Irius scoffed. He was being very uncooperative. "Bring in Irad." he demanded. "See if he can get me to talk."

I felt Ahsoka's gaze on the back of my neck, and Master Kuvage paused for a moment, uncertain. Then she stood up and exitted the cell. She beckoned me to follow, and to my surprise, told Ahsoka to follow. Once we were out of earshot of Irius, she told me, "I think there might be a possibility that he will talk to you, Eli. But it's very risky. He will try to provoke you."

"I think I'll be okay." I told her. "I have an idea, but it's also kind of risky."

Interested, she replied, "Yes?"

"I do whatever it takes to get the information." I answered cryptically.

Master Kuvage stared at me uncertainly and told me, "You're right. That is kind of risky."

"I'm doing it." I declared. "But you have to promise me that if I start to go berserk, you will get me out of there."

"That goes without saying."

"What?" Ahsoka wasn't following. "What's going on?"

I turned to her and replied, "Just focus on me not losing it, okay?" When she nodded uncertainly, I added, "Don't watch me."

As I entered the cell, Irius looked up from the ground and grinned. "So, you've decided to do things my way."

"Wrong." I corrected him. "Your playing field, my rules."

Irius laughed. "I'm not scared of you, Jedi. Your Code keeps you from doing anything to me."

I clenched my teeth as I prepared myself. I stepped closer to him, close enough that he would hear me whispering, and told him, "I seem to have forgotten the Code."

"You wh-" Pow! I delivered an uppercut to his jaw, followed by a right hook to his nose, which broke. I finished with a knee to his gut, which made him buckle. Irius stared back at me and asked, confused, "What are you doing?"

"Whatever's necessary." I answered menacingly. "More will come if you don't talk. Understand?"

He didn't believe me. "This.. is a trick. You won't actually do it."

"Really?" I demanded, drawing my lightsaber and pointing it at his now stubby legs.

"Wait, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" he screamed. "Don't do this, you're a Jedi!"

"Not a conventional one." I informed him. "Wanna talk?"

His face paled. "What do you wanna know?"

"Who hired you?"

"Cad Bane. He never told us who his client was."

"Were there any clues?"

"Clues? Bane refused to tell us anything about them."

"Okay." I pretended to be angry. "Do you know anything?"

"Sure I do, just not about that. Ask me something else."

"I told you." I replied before beating him in the ribs with the pommel of my lightsaber, "Your field, my rules. I ask whatever questions I want, understand?"

After coughing up a small amount of blood, Irius told me, "Please, no more. Just ask me what you want to know."

I grinned. I wouldn't have to torture him anymore. I had already done more than I would have liked. Irius obviously had a relatively low pain tolerance. "Where did you send your thug?"

"To a landing pad in Corescant's Industrial District. From there, the baby was to be picked up by one of Bane's associates. I don't know who."

"Where was he headed?" I acted like I was getting mad again, and this apparrently was enough to get the right answer.

"I don't know."

"Damn it, Irius-"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Hrrrg, fine. What about the lightsabers? Where did you even get so many?"

"Dead Jedi, killed in action."

"Mm-hm. And who taught you to use them?"

"Noone taught us." he replied cryptically. "The knowledge was implanted into us."

"What do you mean?"

"A recently-developed surgical proceedure. A storage device would be used to probe the subject's neural networks, specifically, the ones used specifically for combat."

"And you would use this on Jedi?"

"No, I wouldn't. Someone else knows more about it than I do."

"Who? Who knows the proceedure?"

"A Nikto named-"

"Muvai Kilij." I should have known. "So that's what he needed the Cube for. He was creating storage devices for his AI's and these implantations. Tell me about the devices."

"He would use them on a recently killed or dying Jedi to store the combat abilities, and then surgically implant them into another host. The devices are Cerebral Attunement Chips, very small, but very effective."

"And whose abilities do you have?"

"A Jedi Knight named Irena Serris."

"Where is Kilij?"

"I.. I don't know. He has bases everywhere, and he travels between them almost nonstop."

"But where were you implanted?"

"In a listenning post that you destroyed."

There were only two questions I had left. Well, three, but only two had anything to do with the Chips. "Can someone have the abilities of several Jedi from one Chip?"

"Oh, no. They aren't that sofisticated."

"Well, can someone have more than one Chip?"

"That would not be very wise." he answered urgeantly. "I've seen it happen. The Chips, once implanted, become an extension of the host's other brain functions, but they are artificial. It takes training to leran how to tap into them."

"They can be turned on and off?"

"Something like that. But if a host has more than one Chip, then they won't be able to cope with all the extra brain functions, and the host's brain will more than likely sacrifice other brain functions for the new ones. They will then revert into a primal state and become nothing more than a blood-thirsty, rabid animal."

That was pleasant. Now for a new question. "Why did you allow Kilij to do this to you. For all you know, he could have installed a camera or a bomb into you. He more than likely has some sort of off switch."

"No, there is no off switch outside of a host's brain." Irius corrected me. "Doing so would shut down all the other brain functions. I am in control of my Chip."

"I see. But why did you join Kilij?"

"Because he offered me power." Irius replied arrogantly, pulling at his restraints. "He offered me the chance to become as powerful as the Jedi that once imprisoned me. He offered me revenge. Kilij desires a knew order to in the galaxy, one ruled by him. Not by Dooku and his Master. He has promised me that when he takes over, he will let me and my men round up every lightsaber in the galaxy and hand them  
over to the new government. Lightsabers are the most dangerous weapons in the galaxy, and they need to be controlled. You Jedi don'tdeserve to wield such power unabated, unopposed. The people will no longer live in fear because there will be no more lightsabers in the hands of you filth, who either wield your weapons in the name of peace, or turn to the Dark Side and use them to slaughter innocents."

This man's hypocrisy was laughable. "And yet you are the one who has thrown in your lot with Kilij, a very dangerous, deceptive and manipulative Sith. You are the one who is useing a lightsaber to terrorise innocent civilians. Noone but the Seperatists fear the Jedi, and they don't fear for thier lives, they fear the consequences fo thier actions."

After a slight pause, Irius shouted, "You will NOT guilt trap me into abandoning my crusade! The Jedi Order will fall, it's only a matter of time!"

"Yeah sure." Now it was time for a more personal question. "Now for the last question. And I want an honest answer, or I will hurt you again."

He looked thoroughly intimidated, but replied calmly, "Fire away."

"Why did you kill my father?"

"Because I wanted his position as leader."

"No, I don't think you're that petty."

"Ha! Then you clearly know nothing about me." But after I stared him down, he lowered his eyes and answered, "I was jealous. Your mother, she was a beautiful woman, and she made me feel a way.. I hadn't before. I'm a clone, and therefore have been denied an identity of my own. I though that maybe I could make a life for myself that was different than those of my brothers. That's also why I wanted to be  
the leader. I wanted to prove that I was the best of them. I wanted to be different. And the way I felt for your mother... made me think that I deserved that life. But no, she prefered your father. I hated him for that. And as his offspring... I have nothing but contempt for you, for all of you."

I left the cell sobered. I thought that this information would make me hate him, but it hadn't. In a way, I pitied him. I thought at first that his presence would endanger me to the Dark Side, but it hadn't. All I could see was the broken shell of a man who had nothing. Nevertheless, he was a kidnapper, a Seperatist and a hypocrite. He simply didn't understand the lightsaber, even though he knew how to use it.  
This changed things drastically. I looked to the others, who had just broken Cad Bane, and caught Ahsoka's attention.

Master Kuvage then began to speak to me. "I was affraid you'd do even more to him. Well done."

"Thank you Master."

She caught my tone and asked, "Is something troubling you?"

"I thought that this would make me hate him." I told her. "But now, I actually feel kind of sorry for him."

"I see." And I think she did very well.

In the hangar, the Masters debated over whether or not to inform Chancellor Palpatine as to our progress. I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't going to tell Palpatine what I had learned due to its magnitude, and to be safe, I didn't tell anyone else about it, either. There was a chance that they would tell people about it. Meanwhile, Masters Kenobi and Windu decided to make Anakin and Ahsoka go do the report,  
because he stated his belief that, if we were acting as a military, then we ought to report to Palpatine. At the same time, Kenobi and Windu were following Bane's directions to find the children. While everyone else did these things, Master Kuvage decided that she and I would remain on the Resolute.

(Anakin Skywalker's point of view)

He and Ahsoka arrived on Corescant without incident and met with Palpatine.

"Ah, Anakin." Palpatine declared. "It is good to see you."

"Your Excellency." Anakin bowed politely.

Palpatine thenturned to Ahsoka and said, "Excuse us, child." and led Anakin into his office. Once inside, he said "I understand that you made an important arrest in the plot to destroy the Jedi. To think that a bounty hunter could create such a plan."

"I believe that someone much more powerful was behind this." Anakin replied. "I don't think it's Dooku."

"Oh," Palpatine continued. "And do you know who was behind this?"

"Not yet, Chancellor." he answered. "But there is possible involvement by Muvai Kilij."

"Maybe he is behind the plot?" Palpatine asked, an odd light in his eyes.

"No, I think he was just a puppet."

The odd light, which had gone unnoticed by Anakin, vanished and Palpatine told him, "Have patience, my boy."

When Master Skywalker and Ahsoka returned, Master Kuvage told me to help them check Bane's ship for evidence. So while they checked the ship proper, Anakin made me go throught Bane's effects. Oddly enough, I had been given a job that was easier than Ahsoka's for once.

There were a few hints as to where he could have gone. Ahsoka found a large layer of volcanic ash on the ship. I found a mining chrystal that was made in volcanic worlds. The stone happenned to have been very valuable. The third clue was more direct.

"Looks like Bane erased his navigation records," Anakin told us as we came over to see what he found. "but not his fueling records."

"So?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, if we cross the planets we know he visited with the distance we know he travelled-"

"-we may be able to figure out where else he went." Ahsoka finished. "That's a new one."

"It's an old Jedi trick we use to track down smugglers." Anakin pointed out.

"Oh, so that's how-" I whispered to myself. But Ahsoka almost heard me.

"How what?"

"Huh? Nothing." I replied.

"Okay." Anakin said to himself as he read out the flight list. "Glee Ansalm, Rodia, Mustafar, Naboo-"

"Wait." Ahsoka blurted. "Mustafar? There are no children out there."

"It's a fueling station, so he probably stopped there to refuel."

"That would explain the ash." Ahsoka deduced.

"Yeah, and the stone." I added.

"Mustafar is at least six systems out of his way." Ahsoka noticed. "Maybe he met up with whoever hired him."

"And he was given an incentive payment." I concluded.

"Well, let's get going." Anakin told us. "Master Kuvage can watch the Resolute while we're gone."

We arrived at Mustafar and Ahsoka asked uncertainly, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"We're gonna find out." Anakin told her.

"There's probably someone else here," I told them, "and they'll likely try to use the children as shields."

"Maybe." was the answer Anakin gave.

We approached the facility and openned the door. As we did so, a wave of uneasiness washed over me. Evidentally, it went to Ahsoka as well, because she said, "I sense something, Master, and I don't like it."

Anakin nodded and told us, "It's the Dark Side. This is the right place."

"So, can we assume that I'm right this time, about the human shields?" I asked.

"Let's be prepared for anything." Anakin told us as we stepped inside.

We rushed around the halls, just to find that the facility was a labarynth of halls. But suddenly, we heard a hysterical crying coming from... somewhere. Ahsoka stopped and entered a state of calm and eventually told us, "They're this way!"

I had no idea how she did that, but then again, now was not the time to care. So we rushed in that direction and found a sealed laboratory. We cut our way in and found the room very dark, fitting the atmosphere of the situation very well. We searched the room and found empty cribs of sorts.

"We're to late." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Are we?" I observed.

"I sense they're still here." Anakin agreed.

Suddenly, we all drew our lightsabers and turned to the droids that emerged fromt the darkness. They were nothing more than surgery droids, but they were, in fact, using the children as shields. I found a droid holding the little girl that I had lost and went for it. It tried to hit me with its tools, but I dodged them and almost made a grab for the child. But suddenly, I heard an urgeant beeping sound  
and turned to see that the facility was about to colide with the lava. "The facility's shields are gone!" I called out as the floor beneath us split open. I used this chance to snatch the girl and plunge my lightsbaer into the droid's chest. Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka managed to grab the other children, with difficulty, by using thier lightsabers or the Force to grab them while the droids plummetted into the  
lava. We rushed out and into the ship, trying to calm the children down.

I wasn't very good at it. "There must be a way to get them to shut up."

"Don't talk like that, Eli." Ahsoka told me. "Be calm and they will become calm too."

"I am calm, damn it." I told her through gritted teeth.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You'd be a terrible parrent."

"Then it's a good thing I won't have to worry about it." I told her pointedly. "You know what, screw it." I said before using the Force to put the kids to sleep.

**And so, another character is introduced. How does he seem to you? Is Irius sympathetic or just pathetic? Leave a review to give me feedback on him.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

We made it back to the Jedi Temple and reported our success. It was there that we discovered that Cad Bane had escaped custody and vanished. For some reason, he also decided to mention to Masters Kenobi and Windu that the Crusader had placed a bounty on my head. While I was only too aware of this, the Council Members started making a big deal out of it and discussing ways to enhance my protection. I insisted  
that they not do this, because, as I told them then and there, "I can handle it. This has been on my head ever since I was nine years old."

"But if he's trying to capture you and bring you to Kilij-" Master Adi Galia began.

"Kilij?" I laughed. "Trust me, if there's anything I know about the Crusader, it's that he wouldn't dream of working for Kilij."

Master Kit Fisto's hologram looked at me suspiciously and asked, "How can you be sure?"

"I.." I pretended to pause. I had gotten too close to admitting something. "Well, I... Uh..."

In the end, they decided to just let Master Kuvage and Master Skywalker keep a closer eye on me. In the meantime, I wasn't allowed to leave the Temple. This gave Master Kuvage time to teach me a new lesson in lightsaber combat.

"The problem with devoting oneself to a certain fighting style," she told me after the meeting. "is that you will become predictable. You become limited and allow an opponent to unravel your skills, using them against you."

This was an excellent point. "How can I prevent that, Master?" I asked interested.

She looked back at me smugly and replied, "By adding the style of someone else into your fighting."

"I don't get it."

"Well, if you compare your fighting style to, say..." she thought for a moment, but I could tell she had someone in mind. Sure enough, she soon said, "Ahsoka Tano. Her fighting form is devoted to the exploitation of her own agility, and therein lies its weakness. She scores several swift cuts, but nothing truely devastating. Against Battle Droids, this could be a problem, but it usually isn't. It becomes more  
pronounced against an opponent with a lightsaber. You, on the other hand, deal out heavy damage to whoever you're fighting, and couple it with a sturdy defense. In and of itself, this is a good strategy, but, like I said, it can prove to be your undoing when someone discovers the pattern in your movements. Therefore, you need to learn Ahsoka's lightsaber forms, and she should probably learn yours."

"I was affraid you'd tell me that." I groaned. "Why is it everyone is so determined to put us together? Why?"

"Maybe its because you're a cute pair." she told me, grinning.

"Stop it." I told her. "Please."

The training sessions were arranged with Master Skywalker and Master Kuvage told us both what she told me. When Ahsoka asked why it had to be the both of us instead of some other practicianer of the desired forms, she answered skillfully, "Because you two know each other and will probably work together better than anyone else." She said this so readilly and unblushingly, but I knew this was a lie. I decided not  
to press the issue, but I couldn't help but remember what Kilij had told me back on Ryloth.

Anakin, keen on seeing something "amusing", decided to have Ahsoka teach me her forms first. But Master Kuvage wanted to establish a starting point for us both and told us to dual first. And that is what we did. We each drew our lightsabers, faced each other, Ahsoka grinning smuggly and me with no expression whatsoever, and waited for the signal.

After a deliberatley tense wait, Master Kuvage gave the signal. Immediately, Ahsoka leapt into the air and did a front flip, bringing her lightsaber down toward my face. I decided not to bother blocking and sidestepped instead. This proved to be a near-slipup, because as Ahsoka landed, she spun around and tried to sideswipe my legs. But I jumped over this and dealt three blows, one to the right, one to the left,  
and one being a massive uppercut. Ahsoka blocked both sideswipes, and backflipped, barely dodging my uppercut. As she did this flip, she kicked me in the face, sending me flying back. To this, I flipped in the air myself, landing on my feet. There was now some distance between us, so I used the time I had gotten from this to reach out with the Force and get my lightsaber, which I had dropped, back into my hand. For a  
split second, neither of us did anything. We waited for the other to make a move, so I decided to break the absurdity of the situation and throw my lightsaber. Unfortunately, Ahsoka had also decided to do something and rushed me, ducking under the lightsaber. In panic, I Force Pushed her away and into a wall. I pulled my lightsaber back to me and rushed her. I lunged, but she blocked it and swept my legs out from under  
me. Before she could even try to land a blow, however, I brought both my legs up and flung her away from me. I jumped to my feet and whipped around to face her. She had regained her footing as well. Damn! She was fast.

But she was tired, too. "Nice on." she panted. "Do you... Give up yet?"

"Already?" I asked, also quite tired, though the dual was not a long one as of yet. "No. If you... need a break... just say so."

"Not a chance." she replied and charged again. She delivered a quick blow, and when I blocked it, she leapt back out of reach. After a short pause, she sidestepped and swung again, again getting her attack blocked. After only a short while of doing this, I caught my breath well enough to make one of my own attacks and knocked Ahsoka back with its force. But she used this time to catch her breath well enough and  
flipped into the battle again.

We continued to exchange blows for nearly ten minutes, until Master Skywalker told us to stop. "I think we should just call this a draw."

"Yes." Master Kuvage agreed. "I've seen enough to learn where to put them."

After panting a little, Ahsoka said, "Good... That was intense..."

"What?..." I gasped, staggering toward a seat. "You're not... worn out, are ya?"

"Didn't.. say that..." she answered weakly.

Master Kuvage grinned. "I think that will be all for today. You're both obviously too tired to carry on, so get some rest. You'll need it for tommorrow."

"Fine." I said, having mostly caught my breath. I was, however, really dizzy because of how hard I was trying. "But I'm not very tired. I'm going to get me some food."

I stood up and was almost completely overcome by the dizziness, slamming into a wall. Over everyone's laughter, Master Kuvage told me, "The door is the other way, Eli."

"I knew that." I told her as I struggled to leave.

The next day before the lessons began anew, we were paid a visit by three people I wasn't expecting to see: my brother Silas, my mother, and my sister Persis. My mom was chatting animatedly with Master Kuvage. When Silas caught sight of me, he came over to me and asked, "I heard you and Ahsoka Tano had a draw in a dual yesterday. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is." I told him.

He laughed before asking, "What about the part that you were so worn out, you crashed into a wall?"

"Uhh, no." I lied. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?"

"They're here for the next test." Master Kuvage replied from behind me.

"What's the next test?" I asked, remembering the last one.

She grinned as she replied. "I'm going to allow your brother and your sister to team up and fight you and Ahsoka."

That wasn't so bad. "Two on two?"

"No. You two will still have to defeat each other, but you will also have to defeat them."

Silas grinned sinisterly at me. "Lucky for you two, I've learned a few things on the field."

"That's just great." Ahsoka said sarcastically. She obviously remembered last time as well.

Ten minutes later, we were facing each other in the dualing circle. Silas and Persis stood back to back in the center, Persis facing Ahsoka and Silas facing me. This test was going to be much harder than the last one. I knew for a fact that Silas was one of the best telepaths of our species, and that if he used this skill, things could get very unconfortable very fast. Persis on the other hand was a complete wild  
card. I had no idea what to expect from this, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't predict what she'd do. Strange. She must have learned some way to cancel this out. "Great." I thought to myself. "Not only am I fighting against an opponent who's my equal in combat, I'm fighting the best human telepath of our time, and someone who could block my vision into the future."

"Yeah, I feel bad for you." came a voice in my head. It was the smug voice of Silas.

"Hey!" I thought to him. "Get out of my head! We haven't even started yet!"

"Yeah, sure." But he didn't leave.

The dual began and Silas lunged at me, aiming at my chest. I dodged it, but he wanted me to do this. He immediately spun around and delivered a powerful slicing kick to my ribcage. I realed from this, and felt a stinging fire erupt in my head. As I yelped in pain, I swung around aimlessly, accidentally slapping Silas across the lip. This gave me enough time to try delivering a powerful chop onto his head, knowing  
that he'd block it. But he suddenly vanished! I whipped around in confusion to see Silas still in the center of the circle, laughing at me.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh that's rich!" I cackled.

"Why don't you come and get me?" I challenged him.

"Fine." And the fight began for real this time. We crossed blades and dodged each others blows for another five minutes, until I found him jumping off of walls just like Master Yoda. He wasn't fighting me, it was all in my head again!

"Silas!" I shouted. "This isn't funny! Cut it out or- Guh!" I was knocked to the ground by an invisible force. It wasn't just a blast of telepathic energy, it was someone real. It was Persis! Silas was hiding her with his powers!

I couldn't see Persis, but I knew she was there as she said triumpahntly, "We got you beat, Eli."

"Persis, get off me." I growled.

She chuckled as she replied. "Not a chance. Silas is taking care of Ahsoka, and I'm gonna keep you-" Woosh! "-Woah!"

I used the Force to throw her off me, and shot up Lightsaber in hand. I looked around to try and find where she landed, but I first caught sight of Ahsoka fighting someone that wasn't there, Silas watching her. He turned to see what had made the noise, and drew his lightsaber and charged me.

But I wasn't going to fall for this one. "Not this time, Sil-" Pow! "-Agh!" I flew toward a collumn with the force of his kick, coughed from the impact, and looked back up, now pretty agitated. "OH, COME ON! THAT ONE WAS REAL?!"

"Yep." Silas grinned.

"I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU, SILAS!" I shouted, turning just in time to block the blows of my invisible sister. This was getting rediculous, so I made my way to Ahsoka, who was fighting one of Silas's illusions again.

"How does he do this?" she demanded as she held her lightsaber in front of her face, possibly in an imaginary lightsaber lock.

I was confused. "Doing what?"

"What do you mean, doing what?" she snapped. "He's right beside you, he turned himself into a monster!"

I chuckled before saying, "Ahsoka, we need to work together on this. We'll fight each other later."

"So hit it!" she shouted.

"There's nothing there." I told her. "Silas is using a mind trick on us." At this point, I had to duck to avoid Persis' hitting me over the head. We crossed blades a few times, but Ahsoka, who quickly realised that I was right, forgot about the illusion and Force Pushed Persis into a pillar.

Ahsoka turned to me. "So, what do we do about this mind trick?"

"We gotta fight him through our minds." I told her. "He's very powerful, but if we work together, we may have a chance."

So that's what we did. As one, we reached out with the Force and searched for Silas, soon finding him on the other side of the dualing circle. He hadn't expected this, but was now prepared for it. We felt his defenses harden, and he started pushing back with devastating force. But we pushed back and found that we could actually stop the progress of his attack. For a tense thirty seconds we held him at bay, but I suddenly  
lost contact with Ahsoka. Something had happenned, and she was now unable to help me! This was bad, really bad. And as I thought this, Silas' mental wave swept over me, and I was consumed by a raging burn in my head.

"AAHHGH!" I screamed. I was only remotely aware that I had been taken to the infirmary, but the fire in my head was all I could really think about. It had not faded even the slightest bit since the dual. "GET IT OUT! MAKE IT STOP! AAGH, DAMN IT!"

"Come on, Silas." I heard Persis beg him. "Make it stop."

"I'm trying." he replied. "I don't understand it, it's like he's unwilling to be healed."

"I think it's pretty safe to say he wants to be healed." Master Skywalker told him as I yowled again.

"SON OF A-" I started to swear, but the pain stopped so suddenly that it almost hurt even more for a second.

"There." Silas said triumphantly as my head ceased burning. "I got him out of-" Pow! I punched him. "Ow!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted, my head now aching mightilly.

My mother stepped into view and put her hand on my shoulder as she told me, "Master Kuvage and I don't think that this was entirely his fault."

I didn't believe this. "Oh, him nearly blowing my brain out of my skull wasn't his fault?"

"No." Master Kuvage replied from her seat in a nearby corner. "Silas's attack wasn't supposed to hurt for more than a few seconds. That's just not the way the technique works."

"Then why did it last for... How long was I out?"

"A week." came Ahsoka's voice from another bed. She had a bandage on her head, probably from Persis. That would explain why she suddenly fell out of our link. Beside her stood Persis, who grinned at me when I looked over. "Much longer than I was. My wound is almost healed by now."

"Great." I told her blankly. I turned back to Silas, who was holding his nose. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Don't bention it." he mumbled.

I turned to Master Kuvage. "If this isn't Silas' fault, then whose is it?"

Master Kuvage looked over to the others and asked my mom, "Is your procedure overwith?" When she nodded, she turned to them and said, "I need to tell him alone. This is not for the rest of you to hear."

Reluctantly, the others complied and left the ward. This was ominous indeed. She wasn't willing to tell my own mother about this? And my mother was complying with this? They must have discussed this beforehand.

Master Kuvage sat down beside my bed and began talking. "You should understand that this has to do with your prophecy, because things like this may happen often."

I threw my hands in the air. "Great. I have something else to worry about."

"Listen to me, Eli." she replied firmly. "You have an enemy that knows you better than you do. He has found a way to hurt you from a very long distance. You must try to figure out what is written on the Plank."

"Why?" I demanded, my head throbbing and my anger bubbling. "For all I know, it'll make my life a living hell and make this enemy of mine powerful enough to kill me."

"No, Eli." she assured me. "The Plank will help you have the same access to him as he has to you. It will be an advantage for you."

This brightenned me up a little. "I can finally get to Kilij?"

She shook her head. "No, this enemy isn't Kilij."

"Who then?" I asked, confused.

But she wasn't going to tell me. "You study the Plank and you'll figure it out. Now, I think you're well enough to come out of the ward."

"What, already?" But I got up anyway, careful not to inflict more harm to my aching head. We walked out of the hospital and caught up with the others. I decided to ask Master Kuvage something I suspected for a while after I came too. "Master, did you know that Persis and Silas would beat us?"

She smiled with triumph as she said, "You two passed the test. I wanted to see if you two would join forces to deal with a bigger threat. Now, it just so happens that you couldn't win, so you also learned the importance of learning from your failures."

"Isn't there an easier way to learn that?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing her tender head injury.

"Not if you wanted to learn it effectively." Master Kuvage answered.

**Interesting developements. So, Eli has a new enemy? Not surprising, is it? Who is this new enemy? What does he have to do with the prophecy? Will Eli ever go without having enemies? All this and more coming up soon. Review and sit tight.**


	24. Chapter 24

The incident with Silas and Persis was one of several other training sessions, but none of the ones that came after were nearly as eventful as the others. After only two weeks, we had both learned how to use different styles. Ahsoka learned how to use more power for every strike with minimal effort, the importance of footing to maintaining an unbreakable stance, and how to stay in one spot and still win a dual,  
as opposed to the way she used to dual by flipping and weaving in and out of reach. Alternatively, I learned that I was far more agile than I thought I was. I learned how to use a backflip to deal a more damaging uppercut, how to employ a whirlwind with my force behind it, thereby dealing massive damage, and I learned how to dodge more effortlessly. We were both much tougher for it, and in the final dual, we drew out  
another stalemate. This dual was far more difficult than the first one because Ahsoka was beginning to use my strategies and I was beginning to use hers. As a result of this intense dual, I emerged from the Hospital wing of the Temple with Accupunture treatment for my aching muscles when I was summoned to the Hangar.

And so, with chemically-treated needles still stcking out of me, I arrived at the Hangar and asked groggilly, "Yeah, what do we got?"

There were several Jedi there. Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and Master Kuvage were present, naturally. But there were two other Jedi with whom I haven't worked with very often. One of them was Jedi High Councilman Ki-Adi-Mundi. He took a good look at me and then shot a quick glance at Master Kuvage. Something in that glance told me that Master Kuvage may be about to be in trouble. I shot a quick glance at Master  
Kenobi and saw the same look in his eyes. This must be something the Council disagrees with her about.

The second Jedi was a very familiar face. He was my own brother Budanov. He took one look at me and asked with a smirk, "What happenned to you?"

"Shut up." I replied grumpilly. I wasn't in the mood for this.

Master Mundi turned to the others and announced, "Well, now that we're all here, I can inform you all who do not already know as to our mission. Geonosis has somehow fallen from Republic control and is now under the rule of Poggle the Lesser once again. Thanks to Master Skywalker, it has come to our attention that Poggle is currently developing a new tank for the Seperatist Alliance. And.." he paused as he stared at  
me, an expression of sympathy in his eyes, "we believe that Muvai Kilij is involved with this as well."

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I clenched my fist. Budanov, however, wasn't intimidated.

"Let's just go and see if he actually is there." he suggested. "And if he is, we get him."

"If only it were that simple." Master Kuvage mused. "Eli, you and I will be in charge of the snatch and grab of Kilij and anything he may be responsible for developing."

"Okay." I answered, wincing from my accupuncture. "As long as I don't have to fight his Corpse Droid on this one."

She grinned as she replied, "No such luck, Eli."

"Damn it."

Aboard the Almighty, we contacted the others aboard the Resolute and formed our strategy for breaking the Geonosis orbital defenses. It was a fairly straightforward plan, all things considered. All we had to do was take out the Control ships with our fighters, just like they did back in the Battle of Naboo. I decided that the best thing to do to prepare for this mission was to study the Control Ships' structural  
design and find other weaknesses. I decided that besides the attack from the interior, the best way to destroy a Seperatist Control Ship was to directly attack the center, the bridge. Armed with this knowledge, I climbed into my fighter and flew out to meet the incoming enemy fighters alongside Master Skywalker, Master Kuvage and Ahsoka. We flew out with two squadrons, one each for Master Skywalker and Master  
Kuvage, and headed directly toward the incoming wall of enemy fighters. I veered of to the left of the enemy forces and took out at least seven before calling in the to others, "Can anyone read me? Hello?"

"Eli." Master Kuvage called in on the staticy transmission. "Where are you? We've been cut off from the enemy Control Ship."

"I, uh..." I stuttered as I shot down three more Vulture Droids, "I think I'm behind them."

"Behind them?!" she screamed back into the transmitter as an explosion went off in the background. "You have to take out the ship, then. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do it alone. There's too many fighters. Hurry!"

"Right away." I answered without hesitating. There were maybe a hundred enemies between me and the Control Ship, but as I surveyed the battle, I immediately noticed that Master Kuvage wasn't kidding about how many that she, Anakin and Ahsoka had to deal with. There were tnes of thousands of them! I had to hurry, they were picking the squadrons apart. So I veered toward the ship and alternated  
between shooting Vulture Droids with my cannons and using the Force to rip them out of the air, or lack thereof, plowing my way toward the target. As I was maybe a hundred meters away from the hangar, a lucky Vulture Droid shot my wing, causing me to careen through the hangar. I managed to avoid hitting anything, but I fell to the floor as I approached the main reactor.

"Rrrgha, I'm hit! I'm hit!" I shouted into the radio. "I'm down, but I'm inside and I'm alive."

"Okay, Eli." Anakin spoke calmly through the radio. "I'll help you through this. Can you use the Force to get yourself out?"

"Probably."

"Okay, good." he exclaimed. "Now, can you find a pair of semi-circles that are glowing blue?"

"Yeah, do I shoot it?"

"Yeah, shoot it, then leave."

And without further ado, I fired three shots into the main reactor, then cleared my mind and lifted the fighter. I hurled myself through the hangar, knocking into droids that had begun to converge on my position and slowly getting engulfed by flames the closer I got to the exit, until suddenly, I was out and my fighter began rocketting through space. I hit my head, started bleeding a little, and then began using the radio again as the Vulture Droids switched off.

"Is- is everyone still there?" I panted. "Answer me, damn it."

After some very heavy static, a partial answer came through. It was Ahsoka, and she was saying, "-see you. Going back to the- static- em pick you up. Master- static- and static- there."

"What?!" I shouted to more static. I was sure she said something that began with a "w", but couldn't make it out, so again, I asked, "What was that? I don't copy?"

I was suddenly blinded as her fighter came into view with searchlights on.

We returned to the Resolute, and Anakin and Ahsoka began arguing over each's kill count as we made our way to the bridge.

"My squadron alone had fifty-five kills." Ahsoka bragged.

Anakin chuckled. "But mine had seventy-six."

"Showoff." she muttered.

"What is it with you two and your game?" I asked, a bit annoyed by now. "If I had played that, I'd have beaten everyone."

"Oh, really?" Ahsoka asked, annoyingly flirtateous, which annoyed me even more.

"Yeah. I don't know if any of you noticed, but I took out the Control Ship, and that means I killed all of them, minus yours. So I have more than ten thousand."

"What about the ones you killed before then?" Anakin asked interestedly.

After stuttering a little, I answered smally, 'Thirteen."

Masters Kenobiu and Ki-Adi-Mundi were waiting for us in the Conference Room. "We're holding our position and waiting to start the invasion." Kenobi told Masters Windu and Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine.

"What about Poggle?" Windu asked. "Do you have anything on his location?"

"He seems to be holed up in the Primary Droid Foundary, here." Master Kenobi indicated the hologram. "It seems to be protected by a shield generator. So once we've landed, we will commence a three-pronged attack and converge here. We will meet up there and knock out the shield generator."

After some more small talk about how important the capture of Archduke Poggle the Lesser was, Palpatine asked concerned, "And what about Muvai Kilij? Is it true he's there?"

"We believe so." Master Mundi replied grimly. "And if he is there, we will most likely be in for a surprise."

"May the Force be with you." Master Windu told us as the transmission turned off.

Anakin and Ahsoka took Rex in one gunship squad, Master Kuvage joined Master Mundi in a second, and I joined Master Kenobi in a third, and we lifted off to the battle. In no time, the Geonosians began to open fire on us with sophisticated sonic weapons, and took out a few of the other gunships. The ship got very bumpy, and Master Kenobi turned to me and said sternly, "When we land, don't go far. I don't want to have to explain to Master Kuvage why you're dead."

"Uhh, yes Master."

The trip got gradually bumpier and bumpier as the Geonosians got closer and closer to hitting us. We got a transmission from Rex, who revealed that they had been hit, and then we got hit by incoming fighters.

"We're hit!" Master Kenobi declared over the radio with Commander Cody. "We're going down!"

The ship careened toward the surface of Geonosis, flipped onto its side and caught fire. I hit my head and got knocked out cold. I didn't know how much time had passed since that point, but when I awoke, there was enemy fire pounding us from all sides. I was stuck underneath the gunship beside Master Kenobi, who appeared to be injured.

"Master Kenobi- cough- are you alright?"

"No, but I can manage. We appear to be trapped." he answered cheerfully.

Suddenly, a pair of clones ripped the door off and took us out of our binds and across a raging battlefield. During that time, I actually had enough time to heal myself, so that when we reached the holdout point where Cody was waiting, I was up and ready to fight.

They set Master Kenobi down, and I shot up, ready for action. As I pulled out my lightsaber, I turned toward the incoming Geonosian and Seperatist forces and shouted to the Clones, "Alright, rally on me! We'll barricade ourselves in and make only one point of entry- Hey, what?!" My lightsaber wasn't working! "Come on! Work!"

"General, they're coming!" Cody told me, pointing to the enemies, who were riding in on speeders with an escort of tanks.

I Force pushed a tank into a group of Geonosians, then insisted, "Cody, give me a gun."

"Here you are, sir." He tossed me a standard blaster rifle, which I started using to little success. It was only now that I remembered the Lurmen homeworld. I couldn't hit anything! It didn't help that my targets were moving, and that the Geonosians were all skinny and hard targets to begin with. After five minutes of failed attempts to take out any targets, I put the gun down and just began Force Pushing whatever I could. This turned out to be much more effective, but we were still outnumbered and about to be overrun.

Suddenly, a pair of bombers swooped down and destroyed a sizable chunk of the enemy forces. The rest scattered, and I took advantage of the ones that were running to the West, because they had thier backs to me. I cleared my mind and shot out with the most massive Force Wave I could muster, which was sufficient to obliterate most of them. The survivors were picked off by the Clones. Meanwhile, the enemies that ran away to the East were under fire from the forces of Master Skywalker and Ahsoka, who had  
come to rescue us. They had less success than I did, in regards to total destruction of the enemy, but the effect was the same. The Geonosian forces were pushed back successfully.

Anakin went off to help Master Kenobi, and Ahsoka came to see if I was okay. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked cheerfully.

"My lightsaber's broken." I complained. "It must have been knocked around too much in the crash."

"Well then, you'll have to fix it." came another voice from behind me. It was Master Kuvage. She had a large knock on her head, and her left leg was badly bloodied and probably broken. She was being supported by Kane.

"Fix it? Now?" I spluttered. "Here on the battlefield? I can't just fix it on the battlefield, I need time and peace to work with."

"Well, maybe you could at least figure out what's wrong with it?" Ahsoka suggested.

We stationed ourselves outside the shield radius of Poggle's Droid Foundary, and while everyone else was busy with the strategies, I was busy with my lightsaber, continueously more frustrated with my attempts until I realized with a startled pang that I had to stop fiddling with it now.

"Something wrong?" Ahsoka appeared by my side.

I breathed a calming sigh. "The circuits in the power core have been misalligned. If I try to turn it on, it's going to blow up. But the problem is, if I try to reallign them, I could accidentally activate the core and it'll still blow up. I can't work on it anymore. I might as well just get a new one after the mission."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm gonna try to get by with a blaster." I pulled up the other gadget I had been working on. It was a permutation of the standard blaster rifle of the Grand Army of the Republic with a circular repeating magazine, a foregrip, an extended barrel, and attatched rapid fire mechanisms. "I'm not very accurate, by any extension of the word, so I decided that I'd try increasing the rate of fire. Activate that remote, will ya?"

She did, and then said cockilly as it whizzed around, "Bet you can't hit it in five shots."

"Yeah, I probably can't, but I'll see what I can do about fifteen." She laughed at this pathetically low standard I held for myself, so I told her, "Is it a bet or not?"

"Five credits."

I aimed down the iron sights, tracked the remote down, memorized its flight pattern, and then openned fire. Unfortunately, fifteen quickly fired shots later, I had failed to get anywhere near the remote. "WHAT?! Come on."

Ahsoka grinned. "You owe me five credits."

"Shut up." I snapped, taking more shots at the annoying little ball, missing again.

Ahsoka wandered off to where Master Skywalker was and assisted with briefing the troops. But she and Anakin got into an arguement about Anakin's "helping" her out, meaning interrupting her every time she said something. They had at it until they were interrupted by Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barris Offee.

"If you're finished with your little discussion, we have a factory to destroy." She paused and then asked her Padawan pointed, "Well, Barriss, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

She bowed politely and said, "Padawan Barriss Offee at your service."

After an awkward pause, Ahsoka offered a handshake and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ahsoka."

"And where I Master Kuvage and her Padawan?" Luminara asked Anakin.

"Master Kuvage was injured and had to be taken back to the Almighty for medical treatment." he answered. "In the meantime, her Padawan has been assigned to me."

"Where is he?' Barriss asked before a yell of exasperation rang out from the firing range.

They came to see what the matter was and found me angrilly firing away madly, trying and still failing to even get closer to it. I ran out of ammo in one battery and shouted, "OH, COME ON, WHAT THE HELL?!" before finally hitting it. I groaned loudly and ranted, "Five hundred and seventy-five rounds on one target! How am I supposed to fight in this battle if my lightsaber is trashed up and I can't hit anything?! This is so aggravating!" Then I began panting, remembering what Master Kuvage told me long ago about my turning to the Dark Side and told myself repeatedly, "No anger, no anger. Stay calm."

It seemed as if I would calm down until Master Skywalker announced, "Eli."

"WHAT?!"

"You three are going to sneak into the Droid Foundary and destroy it." he told me, completely ignoring my outburst. "You can introduce yourselves while Master Unduli and I make arrangements for your distraction."

As he and a hesitant Master Unduli turned to leave, I grunted, "Right."

The two other Padawans waited until they thought I was calmer, then Ahsoka said, "Okay. Barriss, this is Eli Irad. Eli-"

"Barriss Offee, ready to serve." she finished, bowing again.

I was taken aback and pretended not to be impressed. "Great, someone into formalities. Stand up, don't bow to me. I'm noone's superior."

**OK, I'm back, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I have been unbelievably busy. But now I'm back, so here you go. My next chapter. Please give a review, and I'll get back with a new chapter when I can. I'm going to be busy again.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey, everyone! **

**Thank you all very much for your continued support of this FanFic. I would not be able to keep it going without all of you people.**

**However, I have been looking over the story recently and I have discovered several unnoticed mistakes in spelling. I would have them corrected, but the files got a little bit messed up. But I have spell check now, an easier way to be sure the words are all spelled correctly.**

**Also, I have learned quite a lot over my writing career about the flow of a story, and when I looked mine over, the flow hasn't been going the way I really wanted it to go. Again, I would fix it the easy way, but the files got messed up.**

**Lastly, I have caught several instances where I tell you guys instead of show you guys some of Eli's character aspects. Also, on one or two occasions, Eli comes across as a Marty-Sam. I know that he isn't, because Marty-Sam's are supposed to be too perfect and what have you, but I want to eliminate even the possibility.**

**And that means that, since I have some back-up files on my laptop, I will be using that to fix up all the mistakes. Again, I would use the website-provided tools, but mine have just been giving me attitude, so to speak. **

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I will be re-writing this story in its entirety. But that is going to take a little while, because we have delved pretty far into this. During that time, I will simply leave this version of Irad's Adventures up so that you may continue to read it. If you would please review the story and give some suggestions on how you think it should improve, that would be greatly appreciated. **

**At the time that the new version is ready to be posted and up to speed, I will post it in its entirety in one day and take the old version down. That way, you will not have to go very long without Star Wars the Clone Wars: Irad's Adventures for too long. **

**Again, thank you all very, very much for your support. I will have the new version up as soon as is possible, I promise you.**

**May the Force be with you all. Peace!**


End file.
